Walking As The Damned
by Because Love is WAY Over-rated
Summary: I hoped that I was done with my past,but once again I find myself staring into those gorgeous saphire eyes that always make shivers go down my spine.Only this time,I'm bleeding in his arms while I feel the pricks of his fangs on my neck.VAMPIRE RicKorRoyX
1. Still Haunted

Walking As The Damned

**Walking As The Damned**

_Before I had just been walking amongst them; watching with horrified, widened, and reddened eyes as they fought around me. Now, I was in the center of the fight, the center of all that was evil and good within these two vampire clans, and let's just say that it sucked to be a human at that time. The huge question on my mind, and probably my fiancés' too since he now knows about all this, is how long will I stay just walking with the damned instead of walking as the damned?_

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

I shot up from my bed with my heart pounding loudly in my ears while my hands shook uncontrollably. Even after being away from them for almost two years, I was still having dreams that haunted me with memories and what could have been. There were also those times when I had thought I had felt someone watching me only to feel a breeze of cold air.

_"I moved away damnit! I should be done with them,"_ I cursed in my thoughts before feeling the weight in the bed shift next to me.

"What's wrong Kor?" Roy asked, sleep heavy in his voice with his words slightly slurred. I had never told him of what had happened to me while I was gone for those few weeks, partially because I didn't want to relive it all, but he knew something had gone down that had shaken me up. All the same, I refused to tell him and I refused to give a report to the police because I knew that it would be useless since they would never find the culprit who broke my heart.

"Just another dream. Really, it's nothing. Just go back to sleep Roy," I told him sweetly, though my voice shook a little bit.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" There was more movement following these words before I found myself staring into Roy's brown eyes since he was now sitting up and facing me.

"I can't Roy and you know that. I made a promise," I lied. He sighed before pulling me against his hard chest before kissing my temple affectionately.

"I know that, I just hate having you wake up like this night after night because of something that happened almost two years ago. Especially after Terra's disappearance… you just seem like you think something is haunting you." Roy's words hit deep especially since I also knew the reason behind Terra's disappearance.

"Just go back to sleep Roy. I'm going to get some water, but I'll be right back," I promised before kissing him softly and climbing out of bed. The silk nightgown held loosely on my form as I left the room quietly and headed for the small kitchen. It wasn't like Roy and I couldn't afford anything bigger, we just didn't need the extra space since it was only the two of us.

When I reached the kitchen, I took a deep breath before taking out one of the plastic cups and getting some water. Right now I didn't trust myself with a glass cup since I had a feeling my shaky hands may not be able to keep a good grip on it. When I was in the middle of taking a sip of water, I looked in the reflection of a window and swore I saw someone standing behind me. Just as I had predicted, the cup dropped to the ground as I spun around to scream but instead fell to my knees as I choked on the water I had been drinking. The next thing I knew Roy was next to me helping me stand while cursing under his breath.

"I'm sorry," I apologized in between gasping breaths.

"What's wrong Kory? What happened?" he asked, ignoring my apology while looking around after scanning over my body to make sure I was unharmed.

"It was nothing, I just got a little spooked." Part of what I had said was the true because I had gotten spooked, but I knew what happened couldn't have been nothing. Something was going on that frightened me because I was finally beginning to get my life back on track again. Sure there were those times before when I had felt a cold breeze after feeling like someone had been watching me, but never before had I actually seen said someone so I knew that something was going on.

"Jesus Christ Kory, when is this going to stop?" Roy asked, letting out another frustrated sigh. He sounded slightly angry, or maybe frustrated, but mostly worried.

"It's just because of the dream Roy. Come on, lets just get back to bed," I tried to convince him, but he didn't seem to be taking any of it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Roy asked and to stop him from asking anymore questions, I silenced him with a passionate kiss. He fully returned the kiss and soon I found myself back in bed with Roy's arm wrapped protectively around my waist while he slept silently and I let my thoughts go racing around in my head.

_"What's going on with Terra right now?" _ Was probably the biggest question on my mind right now and part of me thought that maybe she had already been turned into a vampire. If that had happened though, would I really still be getting these feelings after peace was restored between humans and vampires.

_"Then she's still human." _That was the thought I wanted to believe because I didn't want to think of Terra as a vampire just yet. Maybe, just maybe, she got the note I had left her and she ran for the hills.

_"They would find her anyway," _I thought while letting out a quiet sigh. The note I had left didn't leave enough information that would make Terra run anyway. Closing my eyes, I blocked out thoughts of vampires and Terra and instead focused on Roy's arm that was wrapped around my waist. A smile spread to my face as I thought of how much he and I loved each other before I let myself fall into the deep sleep I had been waiting for.

**oo-oo-oo**

_I couldn't remember if it ever rained this much during the winter in the previous years, but it was certainly raining now. The forecast had been rain everyday for the past couple of days now and everybody seemed to be in a bad mod because of the constant cold and wet. Right now I didn't much care about the rain or the harsh winds seeing as I didn't have an umbrella to protect me, but was more concerned about the safety of the small piece of paper in my hand. This piece of paper was important because it would probably be the last thing I ever said to Terra even if she didn't know who the note was from. _

_The breaths I took in as I approached her apartment door were shaky and didn't fill my lungs with as much air as they should have. My whole body was shaking by the time I got in front of her door looked down at the note that said so little, but at the same time said so much. _

_'I'm sorry I told them… I shouldn't have. Don't let them change you.' _

_That was what the note had said and now as I slid it underneath her door I felt the sobs coming on. This goodbye was probably harder than the one I had with Richard only three days ago because I knew they would be taking Terra and changing her into something she never was. _

_"Something she isn't supposed to be!" I yelled out loud as the tears began to pour over. The tears were met with anger which was never a good combo._

_"I hate you, you assholes! Leave her alone! Take and ruin someone else!" I cried out again while pounding and kicking on Terra's door. I was sure that a neighbor would soon be coming out into the hall to ask me what the hell I was doing or possibly to get a good look at the crazed person while they called the police. I didn't expect the door I was pounding on to open though and I certainly didn't expect to see Roy standing on the other side staring at me. _

_"Kory?" he asked in slight disbelief which didn't surprise me since the last he had seen of me was when I had been taken away again almost a week ago._

_"Where's Terra?" My words were quiet as I asked them and tried to stop the tears so that Roy wouldn't see me crying. Even though I had forgiven him for everything he had done, I still didn't want him to think of me as weak for crying (let alone crazy). _

_"She's at the store… what are you doing here Kory? I thought you went back with your friend." Roy sounded uncertain and somewhat confused as he spoke to me which only made me feel more hurt and somewhat lost._

_"Uh no… I left because things weren't working out. Just make sure Terra gets the letter… it's important," I told him, pointing down in the direction of the note. "Just don't tell her it was from me." I added the last part as an after thought._

_"Why don't you want Terra to know it's from you?" Again the confusion was thick in his voice as he spoke to me. _

_"I don't want her to know how badly I messed up." It was a simple answer that told Roy only part of the truth, but that was all he needed to know._

_"Where are you going now Kory?" Roy asked me as I started to head down the hallway._

_Maybe a huge bridge._

_"Away from here… it's not safe for me and I can't bear to be here because of the memories," I explained. I had actually been considering to moving from Jump City to Gothem or possibly Steel city as long as it was away from here._

_"So you were just planning on leaving without saying anything to me or Terra?" Now his voice held some anger which didn't surprise me much either since I would be mad if my friend suddenly chose to walk out on me without a word._

_"It'd be safer for you guys," though they'll be coming after Terra anyway, was what I wanted to add, but kept that comment to myself. _

_"What is it that's coming after you that would make it unsafe for us?!" Roy suddenly yelled which made me jump slightly. He obviously saw my fear since his expression softened as he slowly walked towards me until he was close enough to hold me which he did. And I let him hold me because even after the cheating, I still felt safe in his arms as my tears overflowed and I finally let all of my pent up emotions out. _

_"I h-hate everything t-that's g-going on, b-but I c-can't d-do anything t-to s-stop it," I told Roy between sobs while wrapping my arms tightly around his narrow waist while crying into his chest. _

_"Let me come with you Kory," Roy suddenly spoke and I actually jerked away from him in surprise._

_"W-what?" I stuttered out in utter shock and surprise. He smiled weakly before repeating what he had said just moments before. _

_"Let me come with you. You don't have to do this on your own Kory and I want to be able to help you with this." Of course my first reaction was to tell him no because I couldn't risk it, but I found myself nodding as my parted lips told him yes. Roy's smile grew as he pulled me into another hug as I thought over what I had just done._

When I woke up from this dream, I found myself once again surprised by how vivid it had been. The reality and clarity of my dreams never ceased to amaze me even after having these types of dreams for almost the past two years. Roy was still sleeping peacefully next to me whom reminded me that it was in fact a Saturday and neither of us had to work. This thought brought a smile to my face along with the thought of how much Roy had helped me out and saved me from probably killing myself.

_"Would I have really ended up killing myself?" _I wondered in my head while staring up at the plain white ceiling. I missed being able to look to my side and see the beautiful flowers out in the clearing or being able to look up and see the stars shining brightly above me. I even missed just being in the presences of the vampires that could almost always know what I was thinking so that I didn't have to always speak my thoughts and explain everything.

_"You threw the chance to stay with Richard away and now you're back with Roy," _my conscious oh-so-viciously reminded me. Going back to my other thought, in an attempt to rid myself of thoughts of Richard, I concluded that there was a chance I may have just ended up seeking out that tall bridge and taking one final leap from it. When my thoughts were about to continue down that suicidal road they had been down a couple of times before, I once again felt the bed shift next to me before I heard Roy sleepily yawn.

"It's too early to be up," he grumped into the pillow while rolling over onto his stomach. I looked over at the digital clock next to me and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's almost ten thirty," I pointed out between giggles. The light that was streaming in through the open window certainly helped prove my point and, even with his face pressed against the pillows, could tell there was light as well. Groaning, he got up from the bed, nude as the day he was born, marched over to the window, shut the blinds, and then came back over to bed where he slid under the covers and pulled me against his chest once again.

"Sleep," he ordered through closed eyes while he himself tried to fall asleep again.

"You could have pulled on your boxers at least instead of flashing that grandma next door again," I pointed out while I felt my own eyes start to droop again.

"That doesn't matter right now, just sleep," Roy told me, his voice once again gruff and slightly incoherent as sleep began to grasp him once again. I only nodded mutely against his chest before letting myself also slip back into sleep knowing that I wouldn't be waking up again for at least another two hours.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

So as I promised to those who were kind enough to review the last chapter for _Walking With The Damned_, it's Wednesday and I have updated! Anybody who's a fan of my vampire stories should begin to love Wednesday (even though every Wednesday I have to run a mile for PE) because it has become the official day that I will update this story!

This is when everybody starts jumping down and releasing white doves into the air because they're under the impression that I'll be updating this story every week. Well, here I come with gorgeous thunderclouds to rain on your parade because I'll be updating **every-other** Wednesday. That means that the next update will not be next Wednesday, but the following one (on the 24th of October). This will follow in a pattern so that every-other Wednesday I will be updating this story. The good news is that, with this new updating schedule, I'll be on time with my updates (hopefully) so you guys won't have to wait a week for an update!

Also, with two weeks to write each chapter, I'll have time in between to work on other stories along with hopefully making each of these chapters longer. Soon (hopefully in a few weeks) I'll have each of my stories on an 'Updating Schedule' so that you all will know when I'm updating and I can keep more on top of it. This fabulous idea was actually presented to me by my awesome beta-reader _mochalvr_ who suggested the idea for my (hopefully soon to be posted we're looking at around January) story _If These Feelings Are Wrong, I Don't Wanna Feel Right_.

So anyway, sorry for the long ass author's notes, but I had some stuff to say. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter and don't worry; all the burning questions that you probably have by now will be answered in chapters to come. I'm estimating that the latest the vampires will really start getting into the story again is like chapter 6, so it won't be much longer until the drama starts up again.

Please review!

Kattie


	2. Watched

"I love weekends," Roy announced from his spot on the couch in only a pair of sweat pants. I laughed slightly in response before joining him on the couch with a giant bowl of popcorn which I offered. He took some with a thank you before I snuggled up against his warm body and he started the movie. Since both Roy and I worked we actually didn't get to have a lot of free time to spend together, save for at night, so weekends were really the only time we got to be with one another without having to worry or stress about something. Weekends were indeed my favorite time of the week.

"You know what my favorite part of the weekends is?" I asked with a playful grin adoring my kissable, or at least that's how Roy described them, lips. Roy slightly wiggled his eyebrows at me while pulling on a grin to match my own.

"All the great sex?" I giggled at this, though some of the giggles were from the thought of how he would react when I told him my real answer.

"Well yeah, that, and Desperate Housewives is on Sundays," I reminded him and the grin dropped from his face while my own only grew.

"So the truth is out?" Roy asked while acting mock hurt. I rolled my eyes before picking up a piece of popcorn and throwing it at him so that it bounced off of his forehead. There was a moment of complete silence and stillness before the popcorn war began where there were pieces of buttery-goodness flying through the air. The movie had long ago been forgotten and now as I stared up at Roy since he had pinned me onto the couch, everything else except his gorgeous eyes and loving smile left my mind.

"I win," he proclaimed, a playful smirk adoring his features that made me giggle.

"Yeah… this round. There's no saying what could happen next round and you may be the one who finds themselves pinned on the couch." My words were challenging and I expected Roy to retort with something that would challenge me, but he didn't. Instead he said something totally pervy that I shouldn't have been that surprised about but was still rendered silent by it.

"Baby, as long as you're wearing that shirt you can be anywhere you want, even if that means on top." He had been ogling my breasts the whole time which made me blush slightly. Sure I had known Roy for the past six or so years and we had seen each other naked too many times to count, it still made me blush when someone mentioned my body and then used the term sexy, or something along those lines, to describe it.

"Pervert," I muttered under my breath while trying to wiggle my way out of my boyfriend's powerful grasp.

"But only for you Kory." The whisper that left his mouth telling me this was deep and husky which made a shiver run down my spine followed with many more as he began to trail some of his fingers from my bottom lip, past my chin, down my neck, and down slightly to the valley between my breast. When Roy removed his fingers from my soft skin, he began kissing softly at my flesh starting slightly in between my breast where his fingers had left off.

The kisses were soft, barely a whisper of a touch, and fluttery like when tons of bubble float past. What was even worse was that Roy was taking his sweet time with his kisses and make sure that no part of me showing was left untouched. When he had finished kissing at my chest, he slowly made his way down to small part of showing flesh on my hip and kissed at that too which made butterflies go fluttering around in my stomach. Once that part of my flesh was done, he made his way down my long, toned, and tan legs. Where the shorts ended was where he began until he was down to my toes and then started up the other leg.

"Roy," I gasped out in an airy moa. There was probably a total of maybe three times he had done this to me and each time it left me breathless and feeling better than I had ever before with no doubts about my looks anywhere in my thoughts. His mouth went on, trailing up both of my arms and then kissing up the other side of my neck. By the time Roy finally reached my lips, my breaths were labored and shallow while my heart beat widely in my chest to the point where I was sure it would burst out of my chest.

_"Did your heart ever beat this much when you were with Richard?" _my conscious threw in at the totally wrong time. This thought made all of my current arousal completely vanish even as Roy's hands began to run up the taunt skin of my stomach.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked when I didn't reply to any of the nibbling he was teasing my bottom lip with. It took me a moment to register that the world hadn't stopped even though technically I had for a minute or two and when I did come back to reality I found my boyfriend looking at me seeming rather confused since this method had never failed on me before.

"I'm hungry," I quickly blurted out and, as if the Food Gods were gracing me with their glory, a rumble could be heard from my stomach even with Roy's lying over my own.

"You and your stomach," he grumbled before sighing and sitting up, in the process pulling me up with him.

"I'll make it up to you later, but right now I require food and I want to go to the beach too. We made a deal a while back about our weekends, did you forget?" I asked raising an eyebrow for extra effect.

"I have to go along with you during the day but then at night it's my way. Yeah, I remember the deal," Roy said with a sigh which made me nod in approval while a smile adored my lips.

"That-a-boy. It's good to find out you don't have the memory of a goldfish after all," I mocked with a playful giggle before stopping the movie and standing from my spot on the couch. Roy was close behind as I headed for our room to brush my hair and get ready for my day out at the beach. This required my white bikini which I pulled on before toping it off with a pair of somewhat loose jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and black flip flops while pulling my hair up into a high pony tail and grabbing my favorite sunglasses.

"Hurry up Roy, the beach awaits us," I called to him from the kitchen where I was grabbing a water bottle to take a long with me to the beach. There was more grumbling along with the thumping of Roy's footsteps as he too made his way towards the kitchen. "Oh don't look so excited to be spending a day at the beach with me," I said while resisting the urge to roll my eyes at Roy's pouting. Instead, I mocked being hurt by his attitude which earned me a sigh from my boyfriend.

"It's not that really, but do you know how crowded the beach will be?" Roy asked, his voice taking on a slightly whiney tone that caused me to bite back a laugh at his own expense.

"It's the middle of September Roy. For all people know, the winter is like the worse time to go to the beach. I of course know better since the beach is practically my other home," I said matter-of-factly. My idiot boyfriend didn't seem to believe my words of beach-wisdom though since he continued to question me.

"What's so great about the beach in the middle of September anyway? Isn't it like freezing cold?"

"You don't go to the beach in September for the warm waters Roy. Smart people like me who know the beach well go to it for the pretty much empty beaches and gorgeous views. The water is pretty calm; it's not too cold as long as you're dressed properly, and there are usually these dark grey clouds floating about in the air that always threaten rain but never bring it."

Just thinking about the beach in that kind of weather made excitement swell in my chest. It's been a while since I've been to the beach during September, but I doubt I can ever forget how gorgeous everything looked. A chill ran down my spine, but I knew it wasn't because of my thoughts of the beach since I've been getting this chill many times prior to this. I quickly spun around, but saw nothing except my own semi-transparent reflection in the window.

"You alright Kory?" Roy's voice drew my attention away from the window where I was sure I could see a figure standing off in the distance watching me. I shook my head before turning back around to face him with a cheery smile placed on my lips.

"I'm fine, now let's go; I'm getting hungry and the beach awaits," I said with a giggle before grabbing hold of Roy's hand and dragging him out of our house. As we drove to the beach though, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched no matter where I went. Even when Roy drove into a tunnel, the feeling remained and it was beginning to make a cold sweat brake out over my palms.

"Are you sure you're okay Kory? You really don't look that good and it seems like you're looking for someone." Roy's voice once again broke my thoughts about what happened two years ago and I realized that we were parked in front of a restaurant that was placed just a little in front of the beach.

"I just feel like I'm being watched, but it's nothing Roy; really. Now come on; it looks practically empty inside," I assured him once again, though I felt as if I was more so assuring myself that there was no one watching me. Throwing in a slightly fake smile, I took hold of Roy's hand, in twinning my fingers with his, and pretty much dragged him into the warmth of the small beach-side restaurant since there was a slightly chilling breeze outside. Well, it was either a breeze or the chill running through my system because of the eyes I knew were watching me.

"Hi, may I take your order?" a woman who looked to be pretty young asked a few minutes after we were shown to our seats. After that I pretty much blanked out, though every-once-in-a-while I would reply to something that Roy said, with my gaze always staring out at the beach where I could watch the waves crash against the sandy shores. There was no denying it now... someone was watching me and, if I'm guessing right, they've been doing it for a while.

_"It feels like when Xavier had been watching me two years ago, before I even knew that vampires existed. Is it him out there watching me now?" _I thought and my eyes darted to the window right away. This small, but drastic, switch in my attention seemed to have startled Roy since he jumped slightly before just staring at me. I didn't return his gaze though since my eyes were too focused on the beach outside where I could see the silhouette of a man and he was facing right towards me.

_I know the truth._

It came to me in a hissed whisper that made me sit up board straight all the while never breaking my stare at the man on the beach. I saw the man do something though all I could really see was movement in the somewhat blurry shape that was him. From what I could tell, the man was holding something out and it looked small, almost like a brush because of the way it had teeth sticking out of one end of it. Then, I saw a pair of golden eyes and I swear my heart stopped. It started up again though when our waitress tapped my shoulder and I jumped in my seat; my hand reaching up to grab where my heart was while it felt like it was about to hammer its way out of my ribcage.

"I'm sorry Ms.; I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to give this to you, a man just delivered it," she explained and I looked at the smallish box in her hands. With shaking arms, I reached out slowly and took the box with a small 'thank you' uttered from my pale lips. The box was simple, just silver with nothing on it but it was what that simple box was carrying that made terror ripple inside of my body until I was visibly trembling.

_'I'll be seeing you soon Cutie'_ it read and underneath the note was a small comb that I had once given Terra.

"Kory, baby, what's wrong? What is it?" Roy asked, suddenly by my side. I shot up from my seat and looked back out at the beach but the man was gone and I was left in the restaurant scared out of my mind while people were staring at me like I was crazy.

"We have to leave Roy," I told him while closing the box and placing it gently in my purse which I had picked up off of the floor next to my chair.

"What? Why? We just got here and barely finished half of our meal." Roy was obviously confused, not that I blamed him. I would have been confused too if I was in his position, but sadly I wasn't. I was in the position of being scared out of my mind with a million and one thoughts racing around in my head all at once.

"Just leave a couple twenties, grab your coat, and let's go. We can get food later Roy; right now we have to leave." When he didn't move quickly enough, I reached into his back pocket, pulled out two twenties; left them on the table, grabbed his coat, and then grabbed him and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Kory stop!" Roy yelled but I didn't listen to him as I continued to drag him towards the car. "Damnit Kory tell me what the hell is going on!"

I was actually shocked so much by his outburst that I stopped pulling him along the pavement and turned to stare at me. It seemed there was something in my stare that made Roy regret his words because his eyes softened as he slowly reached for me. It was then that I felt him brush tears from my cheeks since I guess I had been crying even though I hadn't been aware of it.

"It's not safe for us here Roy. We have to leave and when I say leave I mean we're gone; like another state," I finally told him, turning away from him and starting towards the car once again.

"What is so bad that it's not safe for us to be in this state anymore?... Kory is it about what happened two years ago?" His question was asked carefully as if scared that if he said the wrong thing I would break down in a nervous mess. Truth be told, I may have. Right now, the slightest thing could probably set me into a sob where I pretty much collapsed while spilling my soul to Roy and anyone else who cared enough to stick around and watch me.

"I'll tell you when we get back, right now we just need to get on the move," I spoke through shaky lips while continuing to walk towards the car. At least this time Roy was following me and about half an hour later, after a very uncomfortable silence in the car, we were back home and I had rushed upstairs to start packing my things.

"Kory you said you would tell me what's going on. I want answers before I'm going to move from this spot," Roy demanded and I almost growled at how stubborn he was being. Seriously, if my boyfriend started freaking out and saying we had to leave I would pack my shit up and get the hell out of that place before something bad really did happen. In my case now, Roy wasn't doing as I was telling him to and the bad was already here to do its bidding.

"Yes it has to do with when I was taken by Richard two years ago," I told him, a shiver running up my spin when I spoke _his_ name.

"What did they do to you Kory? You're not the same girl I used to know, you've changed and I'm worried about you," Roy said, reaching forward to take hold of my hand. His hold was sturdy and not at all shaking like my own hand furiously was.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I muttered, pulling my hand away from his and continuing to pack up my things.

"Try me," he challenged and I took a deep breath before speaking once again.

"The people that took me were vampires and they thought I could help make some difference, but they had the wrong girl. Terra was really the girl they were after so I left and now one of them is after me for reasons I don't know."

There was silence before Roy looked like he was angry.

"Did you really not think that I would believe you so instead you made up a lie?" His question caught me slightly off guard and a puzzled look settled on my face.

"I can understand if you may not want to tell me because it brings back unwanted memories, but you didn't have to lie to me," Roy said, sounding rather disappointed in me which only made my confusion grow more along with some frustration.

"What reason do I have to lie to you? I'm telling the truth Roy! They're vampires and they're after me again which puts you in danger too!" I know that I'm slightly shouting at him, but sometimes that was the only way to get a point across his thick head.

"Kory how can you honestly expect me to believe that two years ago you were taken by a group of vampires, things that don't exist?" Roy asked before I felt a cold breeze when all the windows were closed and I knew that something bad was about to happen.

"What's wrong Pretty Boy, don't believe in vampires?" an all too familiar voice mocked from his perch on the window sill, the window behind him now open letting in more cold gusts of air. The vampire turned to look at me with his piercing deep golden eyes and I felt all of these emotions go rushing through me, one of them being lust which angered me very much since I was sure that my curb for the vampire and his delicious body had long ago left me.

"Cutie, long time no see."

_"Xavier."_

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

cue evil laughter Yes! a cliff hanger! So you may hate me because of the cliff hanger, but hey, it was a chapter that provided the goods! I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter and my next update will be in two Wednesday's time from now (that sounds funny). I must say that last week it was Wednesday afternoon and I was like 'ah crap! I forgot to update!' but I still had another week left. But then this Tuesday afternoon I realized that I had yet to finish the chapter so I typed up pretty much three of the six pages of this chapter yesterday afternoon.

Please review!

Kattie


	3. Complex Questions

Somehow I feel as if I should have seen this coming, but nothing could prepare me for seeing Xavier in my bedroom after not seeing him for two years. I probably would've taken Richard being the one in my bedroom better than Xavier simply because Richard would have a good reason to be here (like getting revenge on me for leaving him by trying to kill me). Right now I have no idea what the hell Xavier is doing in my home, but I know it can't be good especially since he had brought with him Fang, Johnny, and Kitten; all of whom I could see surrounding Roy and I.

_"Ah shit, Roy. God he must be so confused right now," _I thought before looking over at Roy to seem him actually not looking confused, but glaring at Xavier.

"What the hell are you doing in our home?" Roy snapped, his hands balling up into fists as I stared wide-eyed at everything and anything.

"Don't try and play tough Pretty Boy. You don't stand a chance against even Kitten. In fact, I'm sure Cutie here could take you out too and she's not even a vampire," Xavier stated, his words obviously meant to have been a blow to Roy's ego.

"Leave Roy alone Xavier." Wow, my voice didn't waver at all despite the fact I was sure it would.

"Or what Cutie? Richard isn't here now to protect you so you're at my mercy and I actually haven't been feeling all that merciful as of late." His words were mocking and chilling and rather cocky too since he was pretty much telling me that he was in control here.

"Don't bring Richard into this!" I yelled, my outburst actually surprising myself as much as it did Roy though the vampires surrounding us were unfazed by it.

"What's wrong Cutie? Did I just reopen some old wounds?" As Xavier spoke he slowly rose from the window sill and then, using his vampire speed, was standing behind me a second later. "Give me half a chance and I can easily replace him and you'll never have to worry about him hurting you again." At those words I took in a deep breath of shock.

"How do you know?" I asked, my question coming out in more of an airy one than a solid one.

"Everyone knows that Richard attacked you and that he marked you," Xavier stated before I felt his cold lips against my skin in the same place Richard had bitten me two years ago.

"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Roy yelled in an outrage before he lunged forward at Xavier. This was the wrong thing to do of course, but he didn't know any better since he didn't believe that vampires were real. Before Roy could even register anything though, Johnny had grabbed a hold of him and had him thrown against the wall before I had even blinked. Now Roy was hunched over next to the wall while breathing heavily, Kitten was laughing, Fang looked rather bored, Johnny had a smug smirk on his face, and Xavier still had his body pressed flush against mine while his lips were still on my neck.

"Please, don't hurt Roy," I whispered weakly though I knew all of them but said man could hear me. "Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt Roy." With those words I was pretty much sealing my fate as I felt Xavier's lips curl into a smirk against my neck.

"As you wish," Xavier whispered into my ear before I felt his hand on my neck and then everything went black.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

My head actually wasn't pounding when I woke up in a familiar room on a soft bed looking up at the night sky. For a second, I felt peaceful and content before I remembered what had happened and why I was here. When it all came back to me the sense of being peaceful was gone and replaced by panic and worry.

"We left him alone just as you asked," Xavier told him, his voice sounding somewhat distant. I slowly sat up and looked around before finally spotting him in the chair Richard had sat at while watching me sleep. A pang of pain went straight to my heart as I thought of Richard and all of these painful memories came flooding back no matter how much I tried to stop them.

"There's some water on the nightstand to your left. I'm sure you're thirsty," Xavier told me and I weakly nodded before reaching over and grabbing the glass. I downed the water fairly quickly and was left gasping for breath by the time it was gone.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him, my voice horse from being so dry and from not having talked for what I assumed to be a while. Even though Xavier wasn't my favorite person, he was the only one around at the moment and I needed to get some answers before I started to go crazy.

"Almost 12 hours. You're a very heavy sleeper when you want to be." His eyes never left mine as he spoke and to be honest it was starting to freak me out.

"Why?" The question was rather sudden and not all that specific, but it was all I could think to say at the moment. At least it broke the awkward silence that had settled throughout my old room when I had been taken to Slade's mansion for be treated for the bite.

"Why what? Why is the sky blue? Go ask a scientist who cares," Xavier retorted, crossing his arms while challenging me with his gaze.

"Why did you come and get me after two years when you could have easily have found me before that? Why am I suddenly important and wanted again? Why are you so hell-bent on ruining my life?" The last question came out as a bit more of a yell than the other two before it, but I didn't care. Xavier knew how I felt about him, aside from his illusions of me loving him, so it didn't matter if I yelled at him out of frustrations and angers that he, and he alone, cause me.

"Trust me Kory; we knew where you were within two days of you moving. As to why you're here, well Slade told me to go get you so get you I did. Really there's no need to shout at me and you should learn to keep your emotions under control." There was a smug smirk on his face when my eyes narrowed at him in pure anger after that last comment. Pushing the warm comforters aside, I got out of the bed, my legs slightly wobbly at first, and then marched over to Xavier who was now standing with that smirk still plastered on his lips.

"Control my emotions?! You have got to be kidding me! This is the second fucking time I've been plucked from my life because of you freaks and you think I'll stay calm about it?!" I snapped at him, with each new outburst my finger was jabbed at his hard chest. Xavier just looked down at me for a while before he chuckled, his eyes a light with some new found joy.

"You know what Cutie, you look pretty cute when you get all riled up like that," he told me as the chuckling came to a stop and my eyes only narrowed even more. "There's a passion for the argument in your eyes and I must say it turns me on to see you so passionate even if part of that passion is your hatred for me. You should know by now that I'm a passionate person when I care to be, so I need a passionate lover and you, Cutie, fit the criteria perfectly." Same old Xavier it seemed, still trying to smuggle me into his bed at any given opportunity.

"Now gonna happen," I told him sternly. Seemed he still also had a comeback for everything, but now they were starting to cut deeper.

"Why? Still hoping that Richard will take you back? We've all heard what you said to him before leaving and he was pretty torn up about it. He actually left the place about a month after you left and only returned a few months ago. From what I've heard, since I myself haven't had the pleasure of seeing him yet, he's changed quite a lot; certainly not the Richard you used to know. You probably wouldn't even recognize him if it weren't for the fact that we can't age." Has he really changed that much? "Trust me Cutie; you can do much better than him."

"Like you?" The question was supposed to come out as a slight way to mock him and tell him that he had pretty much no chance with me, but Xavier was just as determined as ever.

"Well I wasn't going to say me, but since you're leaning in that direction I'm more than willing to go along. I never did get to find out if you were a freak in bed or not since Richard interrupted us that morning almost two years ago."

"Please don't remind me of that. I'm just glad Richard came when he did," I said, rolling my eyes while turning around from Xavier and heading for the bathroom.

"Are you sure about that?" His tone was smug and actually somewhat curious and I paused for a moment before closing the bathroom door behind me, locking it too. I went over to the sink and turned it on before splashing some cold water up on my face in an attempt to wash away some of the stress I was feeling. Just that small amount of water wasn't enough of course so I went over to the shower and started it up, turning the water as hot as I could handle without being burned. I realized, while stripping from them, that I was probably in the worse type of clothes since my only source of underwear was my white bikini and I knew that wouldn't hold up for too long.

_"Hopefully they'll provide me with some other clothes," _I thought before stepping into the shower and letting out a pleasant sigh. My body was already starting to become more relaxed but unfortunately my mind was still racing a mile a minute with thoughts that were probably the last thing I wanted to have to deal with.

_"Why does Slade want me here? Has Richard really changed that much? What happened to Roy? Do I really regret Richard stopping me and Xavier that morning?" _Those thoughts were just a few of the many thoughts plaguing me at the moment and all I wanted to do was rid myself of them. Really I couldn't think of any reason why Slade would want me here, but I'm sure it had something to do with Terra and the other clan. As for Richard… well I haven't seen him for the past two years and it seems no one else really has either which means I have no idea what to expect when seeing him. On to the third guy, Roy, as Xavier had told me earlier, was hopefully safe at home but probably throwing a fit while wondering where the hell I was.

That left only one other important thought in my head and the last thing I wanted to do was get to that question, but it had to be addressed sooner or later or else it would just keep nagging at the back of my mind before I finally did acknowledge it.

Was Richard stopping Xavier two years ago that morning really what I wanted?

_"Well that was two years ago, back then your lust for Xavier was stronger," _I tried to redeem myself, but knew that any excuses I could conjure up probably wouldn't help me feel any better. Though Xavier hadn't swept me off my feet, it was Richard who had done that, he had certainly taken my breath away so what was stopping him from doing that once again? Who's to say that my lust for him was completely gone just like my love for Richard wasn't? Sure at that moment of passion I had wanted anything but to see Richard, but now that I thought back to it, I still possibly wouldn't have minded Richard not have interrupting. Xavier is a passionate person when he wants to be and that strikes a match in me that began to light my own passion which meant that I felt some connection to him. The big question was if that match would strike again and would Xavier be given a chance with Richard possibly out of the picture.

_"There's still Roy," _my conscious reminded me and I heard myself groan at that thought. I'd have to keep myself guarded if I wanted to stay with Roy after all of this was over.

_"What if I end up turning into a vampire before I can return to Roy? Then who will it be? Xavier or Richard?"_ There are times when I don't mind my brain so much, but there were also times like this when it throws out these complex questions that make me want to scramble it up and forget all of my troubles if even for a moment. I let out another sigh before turning off the water and leaving the warmth of the shower. Sitting on the counter, I found a fluffy folded towel along with some clothes to wear and although I was slightly mad that someone had come into the bathroom while I was showering and I hadn't even noticed them, I was still greatful for the new clothes to wear.

Drying off didn't seem to take long enough and soon I found myself dressed with my hair also dry and pulled back into a high pony-tail. I folded up the towel once again and placed it back on the counter before leaving the bathroom to find Xavier waiting for me in my bedroom.

"Slade wants to speak to you," he told me and I nodded before following behind him as he lead me out of my room. Time to face the music.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

I've got to tell you that I almost didn't have this chapter done in time. School has just gotten me so busy, but I managed to type up the last two pages of this chapter yesterday afternoon so now you all get your update!

So I don't know if anyone was really paying all that much attention, but if you scroll back up to the top of the chapter and read the last thing Xavier says to Kory before knocking it out you'll find the next challenge! Every-once-in-a-while I like to have little challenges for my wonderful readers so that they can win awesome stuff, and no, that does not mean money. The awesome prize is actually the same one for my other story _When The Dead Live_ and that is a summary of every single one of my stories (that's like **20** summaries) and then you get to choose which one you'd like a small preview of. When you look at it the way I choose to, you're pretty much getting a double preview because you get to find out a little bit about all of the stories I'll eventually be posting and you also get a preview of one. So yeah, it's a pretty awesome prize if you're a big fan of my story.

The challenge is also pretty easy because all you have to do is name which movie that quote is from. I'll also be doing another challenge like this in my other story _Fighting Chance_ with a quote and you might be getting the same reward since that's all I can really give anyone on this site without possibly getting in trouble. So in case you were too lazy to scroll up to the beginning of the chapter, I'll tell you the quote once again:

_"As you wish."_

The quote is actually from one of my favorite movies and all that you have to do to win the challenge is name the title of the movie and why it's so important in that movie. Seriously, it's a pretty memorable quote if you've watched the movie and it plays an important role.

Anyway, there's the challenge and I hope to be getting a lot of reviews with the answer in them. There can be multiple winners and all of them will get the same reward as the others. Sorry for the long A/N, but I thought you wouldn't mind that much if you got a reward for reading this.

Please review so you can win the reward! Also, congratulations to Obama becoming the 44th president! I don't want to bring up any problems, but I did vote for Obama (well in my 8th grade class I did along with my parents) so I'm totally excited for this presidential term. Being the cheesy American I am, God bless America!

Kattie


	4. Slade's Plan

My pulse had never been so quick and unpredictable as it is now while I followed Xavier down the hallways and towards Slade's room. Thoughts were racing through my mind like what the hell could Slade possibly want with me and if something was going on between the two clans would I be seeing Richard again? And if so, how soon?

"Ms. Anders, how lovely to see you again, you keep getting more and more beautiful." I couldn't help but blush at his words. "I trust that your trip here was well," Slade greeted upon my entry.

"Thank you Slade, you're still looking as healthy as my last visit. I can't say all that much on the trip though since I was unconscious throughout the whole thing," I admitted and I saw Xavier shuffle his feet slightly after Slade flicked his eyes over his direction.

"Unconscious? Xavier did I not tell you to leave Ms. Anders awake so that she may enjoy the lovely scenery? Recently there has been a lovely garden and forest area added in just before our dwelling and I would have liked it if you could have seen it," he told me and I could only nod while trying to keep my eyebrow from raising from the confusion that was wrapping itself around my tired brain.

"Well maybe I'll see it when I leave," I suggested, within those words implying that I would in fact be leaving to return to Roy and try to once again to put all of this vampire nonsense behind me.

"But that may not be for a while," Slade told me and it was then that I began to feel panic rise from the pit of my stomach. Just when I was about to ask what the hell he meant, Slade rose from his seat and in a moment Xavier was by my side, his hand resting casually on my lower back.

"Let us not pursue this anymore at the moment. I'm sure you're starving, having not eaten for a while, so I'll have Wintergreen prepare dinner while you get the chance to rest up some more and maybe take a walk through the backyard gardens. You won't have to worry about getting lost either because Xavier will be accompanying you," he informed me before I was turned around by Xavier and then pushed towards the door.

"Dinner will be in an hour, make sure to get Ms. Anders back in time Xavier," Slade threw in before we were gone from his room and heading back towards my room. I wanted to ask the vampire next to me thousands of questions, but I found my mouth unable to comply with my will and instead I just followed him in silence. Instead of heading towards my room we instead headed towards the gardens in the backyard, those same ones that I had walked along with Richard almost two years ago. Memories, though most were unwanted, came flooding back into my thoughts as I strolled along with Xavier and I could help but close my eyes while becoming wrapped up in the short past I had shared with Richard.

"You thinking about him Cutie?" Xavier asked, his question interrupting my thoughts, but at the same time bringing me back from a somewhat unwanted place.

"It's hard not to. It's been hard not to think about _any _of this since you showed up in my room, but even before that I could feel you watching me for the past couple of weeks. It's the same feeling I got the first time you came to get me so naturally Richard follows those thoughts," I explained, blushing slightly after admitting that I had in fact just been pretty much day dreaming about Richard.

"I'm telling you Kory, he's not the same person he used to be. Richard has changed and I just don't want you to be hurt when you do finally see him again because of the way he'll act towards you. He's always been an ass to everyone but you, so just take this as an opportunity to see who the real Richard is."

Never before had I heard such deep words come from Xavier and it made me stop in my tracks and turn to stare at him. I could feel my eyes wide with shock and my lips slightly parted as well from the gasp I had been about to take.

"You know I hate it when you look at me like that. It makes me feel like you think I'm a bad person who can't do any good." Once again his words snapped me back to reality and I shook my head before continuing down the path we had been following in a steady pace.

"Well what do you expect Xavier? You've done some nice things, but most of what you've done around me has been either perverted or down right evil. Like making me think that I loved you and then using those feelings to try and get me in bed before pretty much stabbing me in the back by proving that it was all just a scam to get me away from Richard." As I kept talking the words started to come out as more of a whisper.

_Had I really almost fallen in love with Xavier?_

The thought frightened me and I found that once again I had stopped to turn and face Xavier completely so that I could study him. Physically he hadn't changed one bit and wouldn't for as long as he continued to live, but there was something in his eyes and expression that hadn't been there before.

_Does he actually care what I think about him? _This thought frightened me almost just a much, if not more, than my pervious thought. If Xavier started to get a heart instead of just being an ass I knew it would get harder for me to ignore the feelings trying to break down my heart until I give in to them.

"You know I hate it when you look at me like that," I mumbled his exact words from earlier while turning away from Xavier. My vision now landed on the pond not too far away and my feet for once followed my thoughts as I was led over to the stone bench next to said pond. Right when I had begun walking I felt the tips of Xavier's fingers brush against my shoulder as if he were reaching out to me, yet I had kept walking until I was sitting on the bench. Within a matter of seconds Xavier was seated next to me, simply staring out at the pond as the last of the light made it sparkle.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." The words came to me as a whisper and I actually struggled to register them, but once I had I felt my eyes begin to burn with the oncoming tears that were threatening to rear their ugly faces.

"Why do you even care? Is this just another one of your sick attempts to get me in bed?" I snapped while blinking rapidly.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't let him see how much he affects you. _But no matter how many times I repeated the words I couldn't let the tears stop and soon I found myself curled up against Xavier as he held me and I sobbed. How long had it been since I last cried? Days, weeks, months, _years_? If I remember correctly it was when I had gone to drop off the letter to Terra almost two years ago and now, all of those tears that I tried to so hard to hold back, were falling with no sign of stopping.

"Why Xavier? Why does it have to be my life that's ruined?" I know that what I was asking seemed extremely selfish of me, but at the moment all I could think about was if anybody else had to deal with what was happening to me because it sure as hell didn't seem like it. Everyone around me always seemed so happy and care free, much unlike how I've been feeling for the past two years.

_Maybe it's just a show; like the one I put on to make Roy stop worrying._

"I don't know Cutie, but I'll be here to help you," Xavier assured me and I actually found myself smiling against his chest. We sat there for a few moments more, just enjoying each other's company while watching the sun disappear behind the distant mountains until we were cast in a blanket of darkness and the wind began to pick up.

"Come on, I should probably get you to dinner before Slade starts to wonder if I sucked you dry," Xavier joked, though I didn't laugh but simply got up and let him lead me back to my room.

"You should probably clean up a little bit. I'll just be outside your door." With that he was gone and I made my way towards the bathroom so that I could splash some cold water on my face. As for the rest of me, I thought I was presentable enough since I didn't have any other clothes to wear. Just as he had promised, Xavier was waiting for me in the hallway and began to lead me towards the dinning room. Everyone else was already there when Xavier opened the door for me and I made my way to the head of the table so that I could take a seat next to Slade, Xavier sitting across from me on the other side of Slade.

"I hope you enjoy the food," Slade told me and then, with a small nod, three men came in with carts filled with plates with food on them.

_Humans? Here?!_ Right away I began to wonder why the three men were here serving vampires and acting so calm. As if reading my mind, Kitten spoke,

"They get paid handsomely and as long as no one tries to take a taste they could care less what we are." I looked back to the three men to see them looking over at me before quickly continuing their job of handing out the food and then disappearing once again. To say the least the food looked amazing and I could feel my mouth watering as I looked at the wonderfully prepared pasta dish placed in front of me.

"You may all begin eating," Slade announced and, as if flipping on a switch, people began to talk amongst each other. There was some laughter and the sound of clicking utensils as the vampires dinning with me began to enjoy their meals.

_They don't need to eat human food so why waste their time on it? Why not just tell me what the hell is going on and then put me in some dungeon where they'll never have to see me again until they need me for something? Why must they put on this show? Do they think it calms me?!_

Thoughts were rushing through my head and, combined with the feeling of Xavier's eyes on me, I was beginning to feel like the room was spinning.

_Maybe it's just me spinning_. No. I can't be just me. I'm just too aware of everything right now to be spinning, so it must be them.

"Stop!" I cried out and the room fell silent with everyone's eyes on me. I had risen from my seat and had my palms flat against the table which explained the echoing sound of a slap.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Anders?" Slade asked, still looking as calm and collected as ever in his seat while looking up at me; his chin resting on his palm in a very lazy fashion.

"You know damn well there is!" I snapped. "Why are you doing all of this? Why do you put on this show? Do you think it will make me feel welcome or possibly more at ease with the fact that I once again find myself kidnapped by fucking _vampires_?! Well it isn't working and if anything it's just making things worse! So just tell me what the hell is going on! I'm tired of being out of the loop! If it concerns my wellbeing then I want to know what the hell is going on!"

I was breathing heavily by the end of my outburst and despite how much I wanted to turn beet red with embarrassment, I held my ground which happened to be the only human standing while glaring at Slade.

"You are here because you are now my hostage. Bruce got his hands on your friend before we could so now we've taken you so that we can exchange you for her," Slade told me as if we were talking about the weather.

"Why did you wait so long to take me?" I asked after recovering from my momentary silent shock.

"And not have Richard here to see you? Please, you don't really think Bruce will trade you for Terra. Richard is weak and still in love with you so once he knows that you're in our possession he'll come running over here with Terra on his back to trade." Well, I had to give Slade credit on his plan because thinking about it, Richard would probably do anything to get me back. I'm not 100% sure of this, but if he did still love me then he probably would simply because Richard has been known to act before thinking.

"_Fuck you_," I hissed before kicking back my chair and stomping out of the dinning room, the door slamming hard behind me.

_Hope that hurt your super sensitive ears._

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Wow, I typed up this whole chapter starting at like 8 last night and then 4 this afternoon. To say the least I won't be doing this again since I pretty much pulled this chapter out of my ass.

Well now you know Slade's evil plan and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please review!

Kattie


	5. Why So Curious?

**Warning: Lemon**

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

After I had left the dinning room I headed straight back to my room before bursting out into a fit of tears. The tears started out by being those of pity for my own horrible fate, but then they turned into sad and worried ones because I didn't know if I was going to live much longer. Soon enough though, the tears where that of frustration because I couldn't understand why the hell these stupid vampires couldn't just leave me alone!

"You'll ruin that pretty face of yours if you keep crying," Xavier pointed out from his place beside my door. I looked over at him for a split second before scoffing and turned away once again.

"Of course that's all you care about: how hot a girl is," I spat, the bitter truth shinning through in those words as I headed towards my bathroom to clean up my face. I knew crying wouldn't ruin my features or anything like that, but that didn't mean I wanted runny makeup on my face.

"You really think I'm that low of a person don't you?" he asked and I found myself laughing (of course it was still bitter. This whole situation is bitter).

"I've already explained this to you Xavier and yes, I do think that's what type of _monster_ you are." Said vampire looked hurt by my words but I bit back my minuet guilt and instead grabbed something to wear to bed.

"Then let me prove you differently. I'm not that type of person Kory and I don't like you thinking I am," Xavier finally spoke up after I had returned from changing in the bathroom. I stared at him for a moment in slight shock before shaking my head.

"No, I don't want you to try and prove anything to me. I don't even want to be here right now so the last thing I want to do is get attached." My words were soft spoken and I found that Xavier's own eyes softened slightly at my words and I just held back my tears of frustration and just all the emotions that were building up inside of me. I heard myself whimper slightly and I felt my bottom lip begin to tremble as holding back my threatening tears became a harder task to do.

"Kory," Xavier whispered before reaching forward to me and engulfing me in an embrace.

"I don't wanna cry anymore, b-but I c-can't stop them," I stuttered as the tears began to over flow and stream down my face.

"It's okay Kory, just let it out," he whispered into my ear, his voice soothing and reassuring me that I wasn't so alone. I let Xavier pick me up bridal style while I still cried and in his arms he carried me over to my bed where he gently laid me down.

"Xavier I'm n-"

"I'm not going to do anything like that Cutie. Just get some rest. I promise I'll be here when you wake," he told me. It was then that I felt Xavier's weight added behind me on the bed before he draped his arm around my waist protectively. Now I had my back against his chest with his face resting into my shoulder where I felt him sigh contently. I felt kinda bad for ruining his comfort, but all the same I sifted so that I was now facing Xavier.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed together in worry and confusion. I shook my head, silently telling him that nothing was wrong.

"Thank you Xavier." With that whispered I tilted my chin up before kissing said vampire softly on the lips. Before Xavier could even react I had cuddled up against his chest, breathing in the scent of him as it calmed my nerves. I felt him kiss the top of my head softly before pulling me slightly closer and then we both drifted off to sleep.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Just as he had promised, Xavier was lying next to me the next morning when I woke up. He had already been up for the past few hours, but decided to just watch me sleep which made me blush but feel greatful all the same.

"Morning Cutie," he greeted me softly, brushing stray strands of hair from my face.

"When will you ever stop addressing me by that?"

"When will you ever stop being so cute?" he countered and I only rolled my eyes before closing them. I was still for a moment and just relaxing but then I tensed when I felt Xavier's fingers brush over the hem of my shirt, teasing the tan skin hidden underneath the clothe.

"What are you doing?" I asked, lazily opening my eyes to look down at him. I really hadn't expected his face to be so close to mind since his hands were still brushing over the skin by my hip so of course I was startled when I opened my eyes and saw Xavier's face only inches from mine.

"You're so peaceful when you sleep," he told me and I could only nod while trying to place the expression on his face. This was a totally different side of Xavier that I hadn't seen before, but now that I was seeing it I wanted to know more so I just laid in silence as his fingers slowly began to trail up the taunt skin of my stomach underneath my shirt. As I watched his expression more I began to place the emotion and found that it was _curiosity_?

_What is he so curious about?_ I thought before taking in a sharp breath when his fingers brushed over the skin just above my belly button.

"Xavier?" I breathed out in a shaky whisper. I was questioning what he was doing, but at the same time didn't want him to stop because I wanted to see this new side of Xavier. This was the side that was probably the most human since humans are always curious about anything and everything.

"You're so facial with your emotions," he whispered to me softly, his nose brushing against my jaw line as he leaned in to breath in my scent.

"I want to see you in the heights of pleasure," Xavier then told me and I felt a rush of heat go straight down to my core. His fingers continued to trace over my skin as if it were a map and he were memorizing what place made my breathing harder and sharper and which made my body swell with want. As he did this, Xavier was also leaving airy kisses along my face, slowly making his way towards my jaw where I knew he would earn some moans.

Slowly I felt my shirt begin to get pulled away and soon my stomach was exposed for him to see. If it weren't for the fact that I was still wearing my black lacey bra I probably wouldn't have let him remove my shirt, but hell at the moment I was so wrapped up in what he was doing to me that I could've been completely naked and I wouldn't have cared if Xavier was still there.

_Maybe he _will_ get you completely naked._ A voice inside my head whispered and I found myself nodding and agreeing.

Xavier's lips began to trail down the side of the next and he nipped and sucked at my sensitive, earning him a soft moan. I heard him growl in approval before he began to suck at that same spot on my neck, teeth grazing over it in an animalistic way that alone made me moan. All while his mouth was working wonders on my neck Xavier's hands had begun to trail up my back and were now working their way up towards the clips of my bra. As his kisses trailed more down my neck the heat began to pulse more towards my core and I found myself breathing heavily and not caring as Xavier began to slip my bra from my chest. I probably wouldn't have even noticed the change if it were for the fact that almost as soon as the material was gone his hands replaced it while he continued to kiss my neck.

"Xavier." The moan came out airy and breathless but he must have liked it since it earned me a growl from deep within his throat.

"Let me take you there Kory, let me take you to the heights of pleasure," he whispered into my ear, his hands still massaging my breasts that seemed to fit perfectly into his hands.

"Yes." Here I am, sealing my fate. "Please," I begged him quietly, it coming out as a slight moan when he brushed his thumbs over my hardened nipples. Xavier repeated the action and when he did I let out a moan only for it to be silenced by his mouth on mine in a heated, passionate, lustful kiss. Kissing someone had never felt so wrong, yet to right ever before and I never wanted this feeling to end. All I could think about was his hands on my body, the feeling of his erection hard against my wet core, and his lips on mine. Soon his tongue was exploring my mouth as mine was his and he tasted faintly of spicy cinnamon which made my body heat all the same as cinnamon flooded my senses.

When his lips left mine I let out a soft whimper which Xavier only chuckled at before kissing my lips once again only this time much softer. "Don't worry Cutie, it's only just begun," he assured me and for a moment I remembered the other side of Xavier due to the slightly smug tone within his voice. When I felt his breath teasing at my breast though I looked down at him and once again saw the curious man that had gotten me into this situation in the first place. Almost cautiously, Xavier drew his tongue from his mouth and let it flick over the nipple before the wet muscle retreated back into his mouth. He repeated this action but this time I arched my back so that this time my chest followed his tongue when he tried to pull away.

"Patients Kory," Xavier told me and I pouted before he lowered his own body slightly onto my own and actually held my hands above my head. Now I was pretty much being held down by him, but I didn't care. All I cared about was how delicious he looked and how great he was making me feel.

_Has his shirt always been missing? _Seriously I never remembered him removing it, yet he had been wearing it last night when we went to sleep. I pushed those thoughts aside and just decided that he had removed it in the middle of the night since I'm sure it wasn't very comfortable to be sleeping in a long sleeve shirt when it was hot enough already.

This time when his tongue came out and flicked tortuously at my breasts I couldn't arch into his mouth since he was holding me down and obviously was much stronger than I was. All the same I tried to arch into him while moaning, whimpers escaping my red lips here and there. After what seemed like hours of torture Xavier finally dipped down and took my nipple into his mouth, a sharp gasp escaping my mouth as my body began to tingle with relief that I was finally getting what I wanted.

"More Xavier, _please_," I begged before his mouth was gone, but soon attached to the other breast. My heart was beating insanely and I actually began to worry about someone walking in and seeing us like this.

_I'd probably kill someone if they interrupted us. _I thought and knew that, even though I obviously couldn't kill a vampire since they were super human, I would sure as hell try. As Xavier pleasured my chest I felt his hand that was gripping my wrists loosen up before beginning to trail down my arm, his other hand coming up to do the same to my other arm. His touch was sending shivers rushing through my system that heated my body while at the same time chilling me to the bone. It was a yin and yang, push and pull action that I didn't want to stop anytime soon because it was the most amazing I had felt in what seemed like forever.

When his hands were done with my arms they worked towards my breasts to replace his mouth that went trailing up my chest and neck until out mouths were touching once again. The kiss was lusting and hard to the point where I wouldn't be surprised if I had bruises on my lips tomorrow. Not that any of that mattered right now. For all I cared I could die tomorrow as long as I got to keep this morning with Xavier fresh in my memory.

"Tell me what you want me to do Kory," he whispered into my ear, hands slowly trailing down my stomach and ending on the waistband of my silk pants. Teasingly he pulled at them slightly, fingers brushing at the skin underneath that was begging to be touched.

"Oh God Xavier, I need you inside me. All of you, _now_." The demand was whispered and breathy due to me being almost completely out of breath. Xavier heard though and I knew this because I felt his body shudder against mine.

"As you wish," he replied, equally out of breath but with a husky tone about his words. Within moments our pants were gone and we were both left in only our underwear. Slowly Xavier kissed down my body until his teeth had a firm hold on the string of my black lacy thong. Tortuously slow, he pulled down the garment, sliding his hands over my smooth long legs as he did. When I was left naked I blushed slightly since it was Xavier inspecting my form and he had definitely been to bed with many women.

"Gorgeous," he whispered and I found myself squirming under his gaze which made him chuckle. "You're beautiful Kory," he assured me before I once again saw that curious look fall over his face. This look made me realize that I was about to get my money's worth in pleasure and then some since he himself had said that he wanted to see me in the heights of pleasure.

God, just thinking about it made my body shiver with anticipation, but Xavier wasn't moving. He was just leaning over me watching me with those captivating gold eyes with that curious look but also glazed over with lust. The look made me slightly comfortable and all the more horny so I arched my hips so that they grinded against his in a hungry fashion. Instead of a growl Xavier let out a moan which made me in return smirk with satisfaction.

"Don't make me wait Xavier," I pleaded, the smirk all but vanishing from my lips, but he just continued to lean over me. Slowly, I sat up slightly and brought my hands up to his chest and began to trace the muscles. I felt his abs tense underneath my touch which made me shiver because of the sheer power he possessed. When my hands reached the waistband of his boxers I took no time and just slipped the tips of my fingers underneath it and pull them off.

_Oh my gosh. _Was pretty much all that was going through my head when I got a sight of just what Xavier had been hiding underneath his pants all this time. _Why the hell didn't I sleep with him earlier?!_

"You're staring," Xavier pointed out and I caught myself blushing before looking away from him in general. "Sometimes you can seem so innocent, it's sexy," he then told me and I felt my blush intensifying.

"Want me to be gentle?" he teased, leaning closer to me so that he could kiss me.

"I'm no virgin Xavier," I replied hotly, shooting him a look that only made him smile which made my heart flutter.

"I know, but you're special and deserve to be treated however you wish," he said and I felt butterflies go off in my stomach. Xavier really does know what to say to make a girl feel amazing even in the worse of occasions.

"Then don't hold back," I whispered before kissing him passionately. It was during this kiss that Xavier took the opportunity to position himself in front of my entrance. When I arched my body against his hands I felt his penis brush against my wet folds and felt shivers irrupt all throughout my body. Then, sweet Jesus, he was in me and when I say 'in' I mean really _in _me. Never before had I felt so stretched and filled and more complete than I did now lying underneath Xavier as I let out a moan from the pleasurable feeling of being filled once again.

"That's it Cutie, let the pleasure take over." This was the curious side of him that wanted to see what I looked like when in _intense_ pleasure and he was going to get to see that since there is no way I'd be able to hold back any of this. Slowly, just like he had been the rest of the morning, Xavier pulled out before sliding back in out hips locking together as I let out another moan. He began to pickup the pace eventually and for the majority of it all I had my eyes closed; soaking in the feeling of what Xavier was doing to me. When I did open my eyes though I saw him staring down at me with such an intense look that it almost frightened me. It was curious, passionate, and lustful all mixed in one which is a combination I had never seen before. I guess I must have arched my hips in a different angle when he thrust in since the look was gone as he let out a throaty moan as I did too.

The look was gone after that and all I could think about was the insane pleasure as our bodies continued to rock against one another. Soon I felt my climax coming which meant that Xavier's would follow suit since our bodies were pretty much completely synchronized with one another. It is amazing really since I've never felt something as wonderful as what I was feeling now due to Xavier; someone I thought could offer no more than some good sex. This wasn't good sex, this was _insanely amazing_ sex that I never wanted to end but at the same time I could feel my climax coming and was ready for it.

"Moan for my Kory, moan my name when you come for me," Xavier spoke into my ear as he nibbled on it. I nodded before letting out a moan, the sound going right past Xavier's ear since he was right next to me. He growled before kissing at my neck as I tried to hold on for dear life in an attempt to make the feeling never end. When I couldn't hold on any longer I felt my body shiver before the heated coil in my lower abdomen exploded in a fury of pleasure that made me see sparks as my body arched against Xavier's and I threw back my head in a final moan of his name. When I came down from my orgasm-induced bliss Xavier was collapsed next to me, breathing heavily and covered in beads of sweat which was exactly how I was.

"Amazing," I heard him whisper which made me blush. I wasn't sure if his comment was towards the sex we had just had or the look of pleasure he got to see me in, but I pushed those thoughts aside as I curled up next to him.

"Thank you Xavier," I whispered before, just like last night, I kissed his lips softly and then snuggled up against him; sleep soon taking over.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Ah! My first lemon and I must say that when I wrote it I was just in the heat of the moment, but now that I've re-read it I can't help but blush. I just want to say though that since I've written one lemon it doesn't mean I'm going to start having lemons in every other chapter. This is really kinda a one time thing and the only other lemon I plan on writing right now is one or two for _Painted Woman_ but those lemons will actually be important to the story.

Also, this lemon wasn't like hugely hardcore. Really I've read some pretty in depth lemons and the majority of the scene between Kory and Xavier kinda had to do with the look he was giving her. This chapter actually had a lot to do with the development of his character because I feel like I haven't given Xavier enough background aside from the fact that everyone thinks he's just a perverted vampire.

Yeah so I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter and I finished it like four days before I needed to update, so that's good too. I've already started on chapter 6 (though it's a very small amount written) and even I don't know how I'm going to play out this lemon. I guess you guys will just have to wait until my next update to find out.

Thanks for all the reviews and please review again! I really would like to know how I did on this lemon since it's my first *blushes*

Kattie


	6. Is It All A Plan?

It was almost noon when I woke up once again to find Xavier gone, but a plate of waffles by my bedside. I smiled before sitting up and stretching out my muscles.

"My my that is quiet a view," Xavier said, causing me to jump and quickly cover up my breasts which had been exposed moment before when I had been stretching.

"Pervert," I muttered but that didn't keep the smile off my face. Xavier just laughed before coming over and sitting on the chair he pulled up next to my bed.

"I know you're all happy because of my amazing sex-god ways," I rolled my eyes at this, "but you kinda got to eat quickly because Slade wants to see you. It's about your friend and…" he trailed off now which made me raise my eyebrow while chewing the food in my mouth.

"And what?" I asked after swallowing. There was more silence before Xavier finally spoke and the moment he did I wished he hadn't.

"Richard is here."

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

My hands were shaking even with Xavier holding one of them as he led me down the hall ways and towards Slade's room where I knew Richard would be waiting. There were butterflies throwing a fucking riot in my stomach while I found it hard to swallow and actually at one point I reached my hand up to feel the scare on my neck from when he had bitten me.

"If you're ever uncomfortable and want to leave me just tell me and I'll get you away from him," Xavier promised me as we stood before the door.

"I want to leave," I whispered though I knew that everyone in Slade's room could still hear me. Xavier gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before pushing open the door and allowing me to walk in. The moment I was within the room I knew exactly where Richard was and I could feel him studying me just as I was him. Of course he didn't look like he had aged a day since he can't due to the whole 'I'm a vampire and immortal' thing. Though the change I saw wasn't in his body, face, hair, or anything like that; it was in his _eyes. _I can't count how many nights I've woken up covered in sweat and sometimes crying due to having a dream involving his eyes and seeing them now made my heart start beating even quicker.

"Ms. Anders, how nice of you to join us. If you don't mind taking a seat," Slade pretty much ordering, gesturing to the seat next to Richard. I froze on the spot and it took Xavier to push me forward to get me moving. When I sat down I kept my gaze at my lap where my hands were trembling.

"Bruce says he won't go through with the deal no matter our past connections to her," Richard spoke and I felt kinda like I had just been slapped. The way he addressed me, _her_, and it hurt more than I thought it would. Does he see me so lowly in his eyes that he won't even speak my name? Well I guess I can't judge him too much on it since I never say his name either, but he was so cold about it. At least if I didn't say his name on purpose my voice was shaky and my words would be weak so that everyone would know how much it affected me. With _him_ it was just no emotion at all and I hated it.

"How about we forget about Bruce for awhile," it was more of a demand than an option. "What about what you want Richard? Don't you want Kory back?" Slade asked and I stared at him with wide eyes, shocked that he would actually pull that with me in the same fucking room.

"I don't want her back either," he said and now I felt like I had just been punched in the gut, slapped in the face, and had my heart ripped out of my chest at the same time. I guess I made some kind of pained noise since the next thing I knew Richard was pressed against the wall with Xavier holding him there by his neck.

"Xavier let him go," Slade ordered, but he made no move to indicate that he would. Both Xavier and Richard were staring at each other, never breaking the menacing glare the other was sending until I finally interjected.

"Just let him go Xavier. He isn't worth it," I almost pleaded. Right now I just wanted Xavier away from Richard before a fight broke out because I don't think I'd be able to handle either of them getting hurt even if Richard is being an ass.

"Go ahead Xavier, do what she tells you. Just know that eventually she'll end up fucking around with an ex at some club and then she'll make you feel like shit and leave you," Richard spat and I think my cheek is bleeding now from being slapped so hard by his words.

"Don't say that about Kory," Xavier hissed as I felt the tears falling from my pained eyes. Richard knew what he was saying would hurt me but yet he said those things anyway.

"Please, we all know you're only saying this because she let you into her pants so you can drop the act. It's okay to treat her like a whore, that's what she is."

"Shut the hell up Richard!" I finally snapped and everyone in the room turned their attention to me. By now I was trembling with rage, hurt, and some weird fear that I can't describe. It's like I know I'm in danger because of what I'm about to say but at the same time I want to see how Richard will react to see just how much he's changed.

"What's wrong _baby_? Does the truth hurt?" he spat and it was then that the fight finally broke out, starting with Xavier punching Richard square in the nose. I heard the sickening sound of the bone crushing but after that everything was a blur; the breaking of the wall being one of the only things my human eyes could catch onto. I heard yells and there were more sounds of things breaking and soon I found myself to be the only one in the room since all the other vampires had gone speeding off to follow Xavier and Richard and probably try to break up the fight.

There were more sounds of things breaking as I slowly walked back towards my room to sit on my bed. I was on the way to my room when I passed by a window and paused to look out of it at the fight. My mind was at such a blank from everything that was happening that I didn't even realize what was happening before it was too late and all I could do was let out a scream as the glass went shattering around me. Just when I thought I was going to die from having Richard flung at me and the glass shards coming at me, I found myself in Richard's arm and practically flying away from everyone else.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled to me over the roar of the wind and I did that even though I was so confused.

"Where are you taking me?!" I practically screamed as fear began to make its way into my system. I don't know who Richard is now and after what he said to me not even five minutes ago there is no way in hell I'm going to trust him with me life.

"Back with me," he said before looking back and then picking up his speed.

"No! Let me go Richard!" I demanded but he did nothing of the sort and just kept running. I couldn't see anything and the rushing wind only made my eyes start to water so I kept them closed while trying to calm my breathing. I felt the absence of Richard and was about to scream because I thought I was being dropped when I was picked up once again but this time by Victor.

"Hold on lil' lady," he told me before beginning to run away. I looked back to see Richard standing in a clearing waiting for Xavier who came at him in full force and they tumbled into a near by tree; knocking it over.

"Victor what's going on?" I asked my eyes beginning to water with tears of emotional exhaustion. Everything just seemed to be crumbling around me at once and was happening so fast that I couldn't grasp onto anything to help me and I now find myself thrust back into the world of vampires after finally beginning to get over them.

"We're taking you back so that they don't get you or Terra. You didn't really think we'd leave you with them, did you?" he asked and I felt slightly guilty for judging all of them by Richard's asshole behavior.

"Well from the way Richard was acting I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to finish what he started three years ago," I muttered, but of course because of his intensified hearing Victor heard.

"There isn't a day that Richard doesn't beat himself up about that but because of him leaving his scent on you we were able to find you when you came back which is how we were able to make up a plan so quickly before Slade had even told u she had you. Richard still cares about you Kory," he told me and I felt a sinking feeling in my throat.

"Then why did he say all of those things? Why didn't he come and find me when I left? Why did he run away and leave me behind? Why did he just give up on us?" My words were shaky and chocked by the tears that were streaming down my face as I shook in Victor's arms.

"I don't know what he said, but the plan was to start a fight so that it would be easier for him to get to you. And trust me, Richard wanted to come after you, but Bruce wouldn't let him because he said that returning to your normal life would be best to you. There was actually a period of a month or so where Richard had to be watched over 24/7 to make sure he didn't run off to find you. He wanted you back Kory and he still loved you. You walked out on him and to this day I still don't think he understands why."

As much as I wanted to believe Xavier's words and just think that Richard is now heartless and doesn't care about me, Victor's words cut deep and I found myself sobbing into his shoulder as he continued to run from the fight. All along I had known that leaving Richard would hurt us both, but I never thought that it would affect him as much as it was affecting me. Being away from him was probably one of the most painful things I had to endure when each night brought dreams of him but I could never really touch him; never really feel safe in his arms since he wasn't really there. There were even some times when I thought I was going crazy and thought that I saw him standing outside my window or standing in a corner of my room; watching over me as I slept only to vanish when I reached over for the light.

_That's why waking up always hurts so much, because it reminds me of what can never be between us. _

The tears continued to fall as all of these regretful thoughts filled my head and made my heart ache. No words were shared as Victor continued to run back to the place where it all began. The only sound that of my pained cries.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

I must say that I'm rather unhappy about this chapter. Like at one point I had an idea for what I wanted to happen in the chapter, but when I started finally writing the chapter last night the idea had already vanished and I was left drawing at straws. Well this was the straw I picked and although I'm not totally satisfied with it, it'll have to do for now while I wait for my inspiration to come back.

I seem to have an issue with my stories and inspiration since right now I have inspiration for three of them and the other like five are just dead. But good news is that for the stories I do have inspiration for I'm certainly writing a lot for them! The only bad news is that two of those stories will never be on fanfiction because they're my own original stories. The other story I have inspiration for is _Painted Woman _which is the story I thought I was going to drop so I'm super happy that I've finally gotten my 'mojo' back for that story.

But yeah, for the other two stories I'm like a total writing freak and they're actually almost all I can think about. One of them I've already posted some of on fictionpress and that story is my beloved _Cure Me Doc_ while the other one is a story that I just started yesterday and have yet to post on fictionpress but I already know that it's gonna be hot. If any of you are interested in the stories just ask in your review and I can tell you how to get to them. Or if you're an anonymous reviewer and want to know I'll just tell in the next author's note unless you leave your email and then I can tell you. The really fun thing about writing original stories is that I'm making soundtracks for them out of some of my favorite songs that I think go well with the story.

So yeah, enough of that stuff. It's kinda sad that I only got four reviews for the last update when I posted my first lemon and I was already super nervous about it and such little feedback didn't help all that much. Hopefully this chapter you all will really tell me what you think about the chapter and if you have any ideas I'm more that happy to listen to them :D

Thanks for all the reviews so far and please review again! Oh and sorry for the long A/N.

Kattie


	7. Blood Lust

"Kory! You're back!" Beast Boy exclaimed, a smile on his face as he ran forward and hugged me. Despite feeling weak and exhausted I still hugged him back while trying to keep a smile on my face so that he wouldn't see just how pained I really am.

"Yeah," I replied weakly and I saw the smile fall from his face as his eyes became dark with worry.

"I know this isn't really where you want to be, but it's the safest place for you to be right now. Despite what he's made you believe, with Xavier isn't where you want to be," Beast Boy said and I felt myself stiffen before I finally looked up at him; my eyes slightly narrowed.

"Stay out of my love life," I hissed before shoving past him though I know the shove hurt my shoulder more than it did his bicep. By the time I had started walking away I could already hear Beast Boy following close behind me.

"Kory I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt," he tried to explain but I just ignored him and kept walking, not even truly knowing where I was going.

"Kory you need to stop being so irrational and actually listen to what he has to say," Raven's cold monotone voice rang out from a hallway to my right and from the darkness I saw her emerge. I stopped to turn and glare at her and out of the corner of my eye I saw Beast Boy come to a stop too.

"Like you've ever cared about him and don't even try to tell me what to do. You hold no power over me," I spat and now her eyes were also narrowed. I could feel the tension in the hallway growing thicker by the second and I started to wonder if it would soon suffocate me.

"You need to get off your high horse and face the facts. You're not important to our clan anymore and really the only reason you're still alive is because Beast Boy has such a kind heart. How about you stop being such a bitch already and start to actually think about what you do instead of going around and screwing anything that walks," Raven said, her tone never becoming any harsher which made her words hurt even more.

"Fuck you," I hissed before continuing to walk away.

"You haven't changed a bit Kory. I tried to warn Beast Boy that you'd still be as much as the same person you were when you left and broke Richard's heart, but he wanted to believe that you could change. Well if you've changed at all, it's for the worse." I could feel the tears begin to form with each word she spoke because even if we weren't once friends, what she was saying is still true despite how much I don't want it to be.

"Oh and by the way, Bruce wants to see you. Maybe someone without a brain will take pity on you and show you the way," Raven said and then she was gone, leaving me and Beast Boy alone in the hallway.

"Don't listen to what she says, it's not true and she's just trying to get to you. Trust me, I've had to deal with her put downs for long enough to know she just wants to make you feel bad so she doesn't feel as bad about herself. That's Raven's flaw, she hates herself and always looks for the worse in people so she doesn't seem so bad," Beast Boy tried to tell me in an attempt to make me feel better but Raven's words had already struck me too hard. I could feel the tears begin to fall as I began to think back to everything I had done while with the vampires.

Well so far I'd managed to piss off about all of them, have them run around just to protect me, fallen in love with two of them, fuck two of them, fuck my ex-boyfriend in some club bathroom, get bitten by a vampire dog, made the rivalry between the two clans worse, get back together with my ex, fuck the 'enemy' vampire again, and now I've made an ass of myself. Already I'm off to a wonderful start if I was in the running to win the 'Bitch of the Year' award.

"I'm sorry about everything I did Beast Boy. You really are a great person and I feel bad for thinking otherwise," I whispered quietly but he smiled at my words all the same.

"Come on, I'll take you to see Bruce and after that I have someone who wants to see you again," Beast Boy said and I nodded before following him down the hallways toward Bruce's room.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"I'm glad you see you made it here in one piece and unharmed. With the dangerous plan Richard made it was hard to tell if you would or not," Bruce said when I walked into the room and I couldn't even _try_ to smile at his words. Not exactly the happiest thing to be thinking about when brought back to the life of vampires.

"Raven told me you needed to see me," I said quickly, wanting to get straight to the point so I didn't have to worry about any more awkward conversation.

"Well as you know Slade's plan was to get us to trade Terra for you, hoping to do so by using Richard's past feelings for you. I feel it's safe, though maybe rather painful, to tell you that his feelings are in the past and will remain there so I advise you to not try to start anything up with Richard again. Luckily though, before Slade's clan got too irritated with our refusal and decided to kill you Richard was able to think up a plan to get you back. As you can tell it worked rather well with no casualties since everyone is now back and unharmed."

"I'm sorry for putting you all through so much delay with having to get me. When I left two years ago I honestly thought that was the end of my vampire days so I was just as surprised when Xavier showed up in my bedroom one evening." I found it best to just kinda speak very calmly and try not to let my hurt show through in my words. The whole time I was saying this I was clenching my fists together so hard I wouldn't be surprised if I started to bleed.

"We all understand that and I'm sorry for you having to be dragged back into this. The reason I called you here though is because I have some bad news."

Silence.

"They have Roy," Bruce finally said and I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I struggled to stay sitting up.

"Wh-what?" I gasped, staring at him with wide eyes while my fingers began to dig deeper into my palms.

"Slade called me seconds after you arrived to tell me that he was calling off his vampire's attacking because he had Roy and wanted to strike up another deal: we give him Terra and you and Roy get to go free; never to be bothered by the vampire world again," the vampire explained to me and I found myself nodding in agreement to the deal.

"Then give them Terra! You can't let them kill Roy!" I exclaimed, trying my hardest not to let my voice crack and to keep from yelling. All I could think about was how scared Roy must be and how he must be worried about where I am and how they might be treating him.

"Kory you know we can't give them Terra and another plan like Richard's obviously won't work since they'd see it coming. There's nothing that we can do, I'm sorry," Bruce said quietly and I rose from my seat in an outrage, tears falling from my eyes as I felt warm liquids trickle over my fingers. I saw Bruce tense before his eyes darted to my hands and then they widened.

"Sorry?! You're fucking sorry?! It's all your fucking fault that my life was even ruined in the first place! I was fine until you sent Richard to get me! You should have known you had the wrong girl the entire time! Are you all really so stupid?!" I yelled.

"Even if we had gone for Terra in the first place, Slade may have taken you anyway since you are her closest friend and he could use you against her. Most of it is my fault but you need to learn to control yourself," he told me calmly, still sitting and still staring at my bleeding hands.

"What's wrong Bruce, afraid of a little blood? Scared you'll lose control and bite me?" I asked, raising my hand and unclenching my fist and letting the blood flow from it freely.

"Not at all Kory, I'm actually worried that some of the other vampires that aren't as in control of their blood lust my act," he said and then I turned around to see a stiff Richard standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to make sure you got the news from Slade. Xavier told me before they all ran off," he said, trying his hardest not to stare at my hands but I could see his eyes on them. His own fists were clenched tightly as he fought against his blood lust for me. It probably didn't help that he'd tasted my blood before.

"Yes, Slade told me. Richard if you could show Kory to her room so she can get cleaned up," Bruce said and I found myself turning around to stare at him with eyes wide from shock. He seriously though I'd be safe with _Richard_?! Richard only nodded before swiftly turning and opening the door. I continued to stare at Bruce in disbelief for a couple of seconds before giving up and following Richard down the hallways towards my old room. As we walked I left my hands open, the blood slowly oozing from them so slowly I didn't even realize that my hands were still bleeding.

"Don't let the blood drip on the carpet," Richard spoke suddenly, his words just as stiff as his posture was and I looked down at my hands to see that they were about to start dripping blood. I quickly put one hand in the other and then we continued on in an awkward silence. When we reached my room Richard opened the door for me so that I wouldn't get blood on it. He even followed me into the room which only brought back so many memories. I looked over to the large window wall and out at the forest and couldn't help but take in a sharp breath as memories came flooding back. My body shivered when I thought of how animalistic Richard had been that night, giving into his true nature and letting out his inner beast. I reached out my hand and was about to touch the glass, not even considering getting any blood on it, when Richard's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

We stood in silence as he stared at my bleeding hand in his grip and I stared at his eyes, waiting for them to bleed black. My blood continued to trail down my hand until it finally hit Richard's cold hand and that's when I saw his eyes turn from their dazzling sapphire blue to the dangerous hallow black.

"R-richard," I whimpered quietly, staring at him as he stared at the way my blood fell from my hand and trailed down my skin like a red stream of life. Slowly his eyes went up to my own and then he slowly raised my hand so that it was closer to his mouth; never taking his gaze away from mine. Suddenly I found myself thinking of Xavier and how intently he had watched me when we had sex and I shivered at the thought, a wave of heat going straight to my core while I stared at Richard in anticipation for whatever he was about to do. All of my feelings for Richard were coming back in powerful waves and I wanted is body against mine so bad it made my body ache and I found myself whimpering his name more.

"Please Richard," I begged quietly, loving the way his eyes narrowed upon hearing me in such need. Being a male of course he loves being in control and as long as he did something aside from stare at me I'll let him be in control. Slowly his tongue licked along the trail of blood and I let out a soft moan as he did the same. It seems he missed my body and blood just as much as I had missed his body since he was quick to have my body pressed against his own while breathing in the scent of my blood and letting his eyes roll back into his head slightly. I rolled my body against his, loving the feeling of his hard body against mine and shivering at the feeling of his erection pressed against my lower stomach.

Richard continued to lick at my hand, cleaning away the blood before taking hold of my other hand and doing the same. While licking and sucking at my other hand, the first hand to retrieve attention began to bleed again as I trailed my hand along Richard's face, memorizing his features. He leaned in my hand, smearing the small amount of blood more while still holding my other hand in his grasp.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered, pulling me closer and nuzzling his face into the side of my neck, breathing in my scent once again while rubbing small circles on my lower back with his fingers.

"Bruce told me you wanted nothing to do with me," I said, my voice cracking slightly from the pain I felt saying those words. Richard pulled back and stared at me, eyes not as black as before but certainly not back to their normal bright blue.

"It's the only thing I could tell him to get the chance to see you again," he told me before leaning forward and kissing me. His lips were just as soft against mine as they always had been and made shivers run through my body as I melted under his touch. I wrapped my arms around Richard's neck, pulling him closer as the kiss became hungrier; more passionate. We threw caution on the wind as I gave into my remaining love for him and he gave in to either his remaining blood lust or feelings he may still have for me. Being with Xavier was more like an adventure, not knowing what was going to happen next and just going with whatever happened. With Richard, it was a journey, still not exactly sure where we're going but holding more meaning than just something we did on a whim.

Richard picked me up, my legs wrapping around his slender waist as he carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down; pulling away from my embrace and looking down at me. My chest was heaving heavily while I stared up at him with my hands palm up on either side of my head. His eyes stayed with my bleeding hands and I slowly sat up before placing a hand on Richard's chest and pushing him down on the bed with it. He may like control but that doesn't mean I'm going to give it to him that easily. I got Richard to sit on the bed while still staring up at me and I straddled his waist; pressing my body close to his while licking away a thin trail of blood that ran down my hand. Sure my blood tasted like copper and I didn't enjoy the taste in the least what I was doing was driving Richard insane so I let out a soft moan while grinding my hips against his.

"You're doing this on purpose," he said, words strained while I continued to grind in his lap and lick at my blood.

"Maybe, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as when you drink it. Have some Richard," I told him, moving my hand over to his mouth, the blood catching the light from the window and shimmering. He seemed to be debating whether to or not to take my blood when he finally gave in and flipped me over once again so that I was underneath him again. Richard sucked at my hand, his tongue darting out from behind his lips every once in a while to lick at the blood which made me moan and arch my body against his. When he was finally done with that hand he moved on to the other and when all the blood was gone from those cuts he began kissing and sucking at my neck. I felt sharp pricks against my skin and knowing what was to come made me shiver but I wanted it. I want to be with Richard forever, to be vampire and not have to worry about him hurting me.

He gave my neck one last kiss and just when I was sure he was going to bite down he was gone from me completely and I looked up to see Victor and Wally holding him back. Letting out a sigh I let my head fall back onto the plush bedding and then finally sat up, not surprised to see Bruce staring at me with stern eyes. I looked past him at Richard who was struggling slightly from within his friend's hold and I let out another sigh.

_So close_, I thought before returning my attention to Bruce.

"Both of you, in my office," he said before turning and walking towards my open door. "Now," he added and I got off the bed to follow him while Richard was pulled there by Victor and Wally.

_Is everything I do considered bad? _I thought before looking back at Richard once more and blushing at how intensely he was staring at me.

_Maybe not._

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Once again I typed up another chapter the day before it was supposed to be updated, but I gave you guys the passion you wanted so badly between Kory and Richard. Right now I'm not even 100% sure where this story is headed, but I can tell you that there will be a major character death later on in the story. Oh and there won't be a sequel to this story so it is the final part to my vampire stories.

Um next chapter will probably have Terra in it as well as some mentioning of Roy and of course drama between Kory, Richard, and Xavier. Though not some of these may come true because I haven't even started typing the chapter yet so I have no idea where it may go.

Please review! And Happy New Year!

Kattie


	8. Head In The Clouds

Despite not caring all that much that they had caught Richard and I in a heavy make out session I was still nervous as Bruce sat behind his desk, eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing. I've seriously never seen him like this, but it seemed Richard had since he didn't seem fazed by any of this and just kept staring straight ahead; occasionally chancing a look at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so glad that you listened to my warning Kory. You should know the consequences of getting involved with vampires on an emotional level," Bruce finally spoke and I jumped at the sound of his voice since it had been so quiet before.

"I can't help it Bruce. I still love Richard somewhat and the connection is still there," I said quietly, looking down at my hands in my lap as I did. I felt like a child being scolded for getting caught with their hand in the cookie gar and it didn't feel good. I'd always hated it when my parents gave me some kind of lecture and I felt the same way around Bruce despite the fact that technically he wasn't that much older than me.

"Kory you still have Roy despite him being over there with Slade and the others. You need to start making choices instead of just going with what your heart tells you and decide on something before you go around and start falling in love with everyone. Falling in love is what got you here in the first place and we can't handle you being distracted and making choices irrationally while they still have Roy and you're still in danger." I grew angry when Bruce started grilling me on falling in love with everyone but kept that to myself. Honestly I can't help that all of these guys make my heart beat harder and make butterflies erupt in my stomach whenever I see them. I've always gone with my heart which is what landed me with Roy in the first place so in a way it'd become a habit that I can't simply turn off.

"I know that Roy is in danger. Trust me; there isn't a moment that I haven't been thinking about it. I know what it's like to be so lost in the world of vampires with no one you know around you, only cold and unfamiliar faces looking down at you through glassy eyes."

"Then why are you screwing around with Richard? You have someone you can start a family with Kory, embrace that opportunity because it's not something you can have with a vampire. Get your head out of the clouds and stop day dreaming about being forever happy with Richard. It isn't going to happen because he's a vampire and you're a human. It's impossible for you two to live together in peace because someone will always be after you two and you'll die of age."

"Then I'll become a vampire!" I yelled, standing up from my seat and making the room fall quiet.

"Bruce, can I talk to her alone?" Richard asked calmly from where he had been sitting during the whole conversation. There was a moment when I was sure that Bruce would say no but he nodded before leaving the room so that now Richard and I were alone.

"I won't Roy safe but I've never loved him as much as I love you. I'd rather be turned into a vampire than be forced to go back to living with Roy and trying to pretend that I'm not kept up at night thinking about you," I whispered, feeling tears being to form. Oddly I've been rather emotional for the past week or so and not just because I've been thrust back into the world of vampires. There's something more to it that I can't place my finger on yet, but I'm sure in time it will become obvious to me.

"You don't mean that Kory. Trust me, it's better to be a human than to have to deal with the pain that comes everyday of knowing that you can never settle down and die old and happy with the love of your life one day. You're always in a constant struggle not to rip out the throat of the person next to you because their blood is always calling to you and you can't help but thirst for them. Even if you don't want your life to end with Roy, you still don't want to be a vampire. Being with me isn't worth turning into a monster," he told me and I just shook my head frantically.

"But I do want to be a vampire Richard and you are worth becoming one. You're not a monster but a misunderstood and undiscovered beauty of the world that I want to know more about. I want to understand the way you think and the way you act and everything about you and the other vampires so that when I become one it'll be easier for me to master all of these things. I can deal with the blood lust and I'll learn to control it as long as I get to be with you," I tried to tell Richard, but the look in his eyes told me that my words hadn't affected him the way I had hoped they would.

"Kory you need to start thinking rationally! Being a vampire isn't something to look forward to! What we did in your room was a mistake and it'll only make it harder for both of us when you have to leave after they get back Roy. Loosing you before was bad enough for me and the only thing that kept me from seeking you out was when I reminded myself of how angry I was at you for saying those things and then just leaving. I don't want to start something up again only to have to have it be shattered so you can live on with your human life," he told me and I felt the tears falling from my eyes.

"I didn't mean those things I said Richard! I just said them so that it would be easier for me to leave because I felt so lost and hurt knowing that you'd be taking Terra and that I would just be thrown to the back seat as that random human girl you no longer have a use for. I've had that happen before with Roy when he cheated on me and I wasn't going to have it happen with you! The only way I could try to give us a chance at forgetting each other was to leave angry but obviously that didn't work. I still love you Richard and I'll give up my human life if it means getting to be with you." My words were shaking as was my voice in general as I tried to explain everything to him.

"Damn it Kory! Stop! You're not getting turned into a vampire and that's final! I won't just stand by and watch you thrown your life away for a relationship that has always been on the rocks and struggling to stay alive! We've always been at each other's throats so I know already that we can't maintain something healthy between us! Just give up your stupid fantasies about the dark and alluring vampire and come back down to earth! There's nothing amazing about what I am and you need to start realizing that!" Richard yelled, the sheer power of his voice shocking me and actually making me shy away from him slightly as I let out a small whimper. I guess this is what I should have seen coming since Richard has always been against me becoming a vampire; I just honestly never expected it to hurt this much.

"Richard, that's enough. You need to go out and hunt before you loose control of yourself," Bruce ordered from the doorway and I heard a growl before Richard was gone and I was left alone with Bruce.

"You've ruined him! You've made him believe that we can't have anything because I'm a human! You poisoned his mind on purpose so that you wouldn't have to worry about Richard leaving the clan for me because you didn't want to have to deal with the loss! How do you think I felt loosing him?! You bastard!" I screamed, running forward in some petty attempt to attack Bruce despite knowing that the effort was useless. He could easily dodge whatever I threw at him and counter attack before I even had time to blink, but he didn't. Bruce actually stood still as I punched him in the jaw, my hand aching as I let out a scream of pain before cradling my hurt hand against my chest.

"Do you feel better now knowing that you've managed to hit me?" he asked calmly as I looked down at my hand, noting that the way the bones looked didn't seem normal.

"Yeah because my hit hurt you as much as you've hurt me," I spat bitterly, standing up to my full height and glaring at him.

"Kory it's the easiest way for you to be able to let go of Richard which you need to do before things escalade any more than they already are. Besides, you can't possibly hope to start something with Richard and be able to keep healthy in the condition you're in," Bruce added off handedly and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Some broken fingers are why I can't be in a relationship?" This guy gets more and more confusing even time I talk to him.

"I smelt it on you the moment you came into my office and it's not all surprising that you haven't noticed it yet seeing as you're so early along."

"Just get to the point, what are you talking about?" The sinking feeling was returning to my stomach as I tried to think of just what the hell Bruce could be talking about. All I knew was that it wasn't good and that I probably wouldn't be riding off into the sunset with Roy anymore no matter how much they wanted me to.

"Kory, you're pregnant."

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Well I bet none of you saw that one coming. Truthfully I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this, but if everything pans out right we could be looking at a possible third story but it'll just be for fun and certainly not a serious story. Or… it may be. I don't know what I'm doing with this story right now.

Anyway, sorry that this is the second time I've updated a day after the time I was supposed to. Yesterday was my daddy's birthday so I was busy with that and it's the end of the quarter so there are a bunch of tests and homework that I have to study for. Not only that but I got another boyfriend which makes two so far this year. I must admit though that I feel like a bit of a skank because I broke up with my last boyfriend this Monday and got with my new boyfriend who is totally sweet Wednesday after school. Yeah, you can kinda see why I feel skanky. But the first relationship was like barely even a relationship since we didn't even act like a couple and ah! Boys are just too confusing.

Yeah so enough about my 'oh so fascinating' love life. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter despite how awfully shot it is. Please review!

Kattie


	9. Whoa Didn't See That Coming

All I could think of at that moment was that there was no way I could be pregnant. I've been on the pill since I turned 17 for heaven's sake! But now I have Bruce, some all mighty powerful vampire, telling me that I am pregnant and that it's part of the reason why I can't be with Richard.

"And the father?" Richard spoke up, bringing highlight to something I had trying to been avoiding around him. Now I don't have to worry about finding a way to tell him I slept with Xavier even though I had had the feeling he already knew after confronting me at Slade's place. His was gaze was harder and colder, staring anywhere but me as he spoke. It seems Richard obviously knew and was obviously not so happy-go-lucky about it. Great.

"It's impossible to be Xavier's if that's what you're wondering. A vampire can't get a human pregnant under any circumstances which means that the child is Roy's," Bruce clarified and I felt my heart beat speed up. So now I find myself pregnant, hormonal, confused, and with the father of my baby kidnapped by relentless vampires. I'm starting to believe that God has something out for me and I think it may be for cheating on that math test in third grade.

"I don't believe you," I stated, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room and what seemed to also be the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry?" Bruce asked, his polite way of saying, "You stupid girl, just who the hell do you think you are to question me?"

"I think you're lying about me being pregnant. Do I need to spell it out? I thought for sure that with your oh-so-advanced hearing and obviously smelling as well that you'd have heard me the first time," I snapped, gaze narrowing at him as my irritation with the situation grew.

"Then I'll just take you down to the hospital wing and let you take a test," Bruce countered, gaze narrowing at me for a split moment of a millisecond before he smiled and headed towards the door. "Follow me." Oh and trust me, I did follow him. I watched Bruce every move from the way he hands were in firm fists at his side as he walked to the way he's knees didn't bend much with each step; both features showing just how tense he was which meant that he was hiding something or plotting. Now I've always wanted to believe that Bruce is a good vampire who wants to help me, but now I'm not too sure about where my trust levels with him.

He's showing too many signs of planning something from the way he always studies his surroundings and how his lips twitch as if he's thinking something along. It's probably one of his human habits that stuck with him through the change, speaking things aloud when he works through a plan only since Bruce wasn't alone he couldn't speak aloud or he'd ruin the _surprise_.

We reached the hospital wing shortly and Raven was already there waiting, a pregnancy test in hand as she studied me carefully. Everything about this screamed evil plot, but then again that may just be because I have a horrible time trusting people who have been calling me a whore and a bitch.

"Here," she said quickly, practically shoving the test into my hand. "There's a bathroom behind that door," Raven then said before everything was silent as they all watched me. I looked at all of the faces watching me which were only Bruce, Richard, and Raven but I could feel other stares on me too and held breath; waiting to hear what the outcome would be. With that thought, I turned from all of them and entered the bathroom.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"Pregnant," I breathed, staring down at the little plastic stick in disbelief. It had to be some mix up! Me, pregnant?!

"Then it's decided. Once we get Roy back by my own means you and him can go somewhere else and with Terra's help the vampire and human world will be in a secret harmony and we'll all just be able to forget about each other," Bruce said, breaking me from my thoughts so I could stare at him in disbelief.

"Just like that? You expect me to forget everything I've gone through here? You're fucking crazy," I spat, not even caring if I was being disrespectful. Something was off about Bruce and I didn't need vampire powers to sense it. He was definitely up to something and something bad.

"Well you have no say in the matter since you're currently just a pregnant tag along," Bruce stated and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Come on Kory, I'll walk you back to your room. It's been a long day, you could probably use some rest," Richard offered and I was about to accept when Bruce cut in.

"No Richard, I have something else for you to do today. I'll walk Ms. Anders to her room," he said, glancing over at me from the corner of his eyes. Richard looked as if he was going to argue before giving in and nodding. With a look in my direction, he was gone and I was left with Bruce and Raven; the two vampires I was the most uncomfortable around at the moment.

"Thank you for your help Raven," Bruce spoke to her, what seemed like a secret meaning in those words shinning through in their eyes. She nodded and then was gone, leaving me alone with the head of the clan. I'll have to be keeping on my toes for the remainder of my stay here.

"Just try not to get too comfortable in your old room. I'm going to make sure you're here for as little time as possible and that when you leave out of my front door with your precious Roy, you don't come back; _ever_," Bruce told me, staring down at me with a look of mild disgust on his face.

"Is that a threat?" I hissed, glaring right back up at him. Bruce took another step forward to the point where we were almost touching and then he lowered his head so that his lips were at my ear.

"No, Ms. Anders, it's a promise."

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

To say that the walk to my room was awkward would be an understatement since the whole time I was practically shaking in fear while Bruce wouldn't stop freaking glaring at me! That guy can really be a creep when he wants to be.

_Do any of the other vampires know of this side of Bruce? This creepy 'I'm going to kill you at any moment because I'm crazy' side? God, have they been living some type of lie this whole time they've been with him?! _

These thoughts, along with most others that had to do with _really_ deep thinking, made my head spin and my heart beat harder as I tried to get a grasp on just exactly what was happening. So far, this is what I've got:

Roy is within Slade's grasp and they're holding him for the ransom on Terra

Bruce is fucking **insane**

He also hates my guts

Richard actually still does love me so Bruce was lying his ass off -_-

Once again I'm stuck in the world of vampires but this time with no worth

Oh and have I forgotten that I'm **PREGNANT?!!**

All is not well, in the land of me. And with no plan what-so-ever, I see myself probably dying soon since Bruce will do nothing to get Roy and he'll die and then he'll just kill me before Richard could stop him. Wait………. Would Richard even _try _to stop Bruce? I mean, seriously, he's like his father/vampire figure! Well shit, my umbrella just got blown away while I'm stuck in a rain storm of piss. Great.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Ahh!! I'm a horrible person and I deserve to rot in hell for at least 12 days! Don't ask why 12, I've been having an off couple of days because I've been hanging with my three best buddies ever and it's two girls and two guys and lots of pervertedness and I love it  but that still doesn't make me any better! Seriously I don't know what happened, my mind just went blank for this and….. wait….. I know what it was….. well part of it anyway.

I got sick. Fucking two times in like three weeks! And it was the **FLU!!!** FUCK YOU FLU!!! And I almost started crying last night at my friend, M's, house (I'm going to use the initials M, J, and H for my friend's names) because stupid J was talking about my cat being dead and I've been suck an emotional wreck lately. It's not even funny. Anyway, my cat is my baby and I'd be totally lost without him.

Okay, so time for boyfriend gossip. I probably shouldn't be writing this all right here since I'm sure it's against some bogus rule to be talking about your personal life but I've been drinking beer (hehe, ROOT beer lol) so I'm just gonna keep talking. I broke up with my other boyfriend (C is his initial) and now he pretty much hates me but that's cool because I think he's annoying as fuck and seriously, we're in fucking 8th grade! SHAVE THE MUSTACHE!! Yeah, gross. So not kissing that. Oh and now my ex-friend KK (that's gonna be her nickname) (she's not really my ex friend since she thinks we're friends but I think she's a hoe-like slut so yeah) is like all over him but I'm like whatever because I prefer being single.

**POWER TO THE INDEPENDENT WOMEN!!!**

So yeah, that's my rant for today and the gum I'm chewing does not taste good with root beer so I'm going to spit it out after I post this baby. Speaking of this baby, I know it's short but it reveals so much!! If any of you thought that Bruce was truly an evil mastermind or something along those lines tell me and I might give you something in repay for being a horrible updater.

Eww this gum is really gross now so I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The last bit I can like see a lot of myself in just because of the attitude it's written in 

_Kattie_

P.S.: sorry for the swearing -_-'


	10. Hidden In His Eyes

I don't exactly remember how long I sat on my bed, just staring at the plain wall in a daze. Everything had happened so sudden and now I'm not sure what to do except just sit and wait for something to happen. Lame, I know. And a total waste of precious time that could be used to think up a plan to get Roy back but at the moment I just can't bring myself to think about that. I don't want to think about anything actually. It all hurts too much.

My head feels like it may be spinning out of control on a never ending cycle that was created to destroy my ability to think properly. As for my stomach, it was clenching painfully in certain parts while the other parts ached painfully with an empty hallow feeling. There of course was the all around nauseous feeling that made me want to run to the bathroom every other five minutes, but I fought in back; determined to move as little as possible as I just tried and let things sink in.

"Pregnant," I muttered, still trying to wrap my mind around it. A deep sigh escaped my lips before I fell back onto my bed, jumping up in surprise when I noticed that someone else was in the room.

"Yeah, I heard that rumor floating around too," Xavier said quietly, not at all acting like himself as he stood near my large glass wall; staring out at the calm meadow.

"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you even get in here undetected?" I managed to ask, staring at him in disbelief. After our one night stand, or well, one _morning_ stand, I had figured that Xavier was done with me having gotten what he sought after all along, but him standing there proved me different.

"It was kinda stupid of them to put you room right next to a door to a huge unwatched forest, don't you think?" he asked, turning around to grin at me weakly. With each movement he made I just became more and more curious about just what he was doing here and finally I voiced it.

Xavier sighed as well before turning away from me and placing his hand on the glass wall, staring out in what appeared to be deep thought. While had I placed my hand against the glass it would have stolen some of the heat from my hand and left a steam-like mark, when he removed his hand the surrounding glass appeared icky which made a shiver run up my spine. When Xavier turned to look at me again, I was stunned by the raw emotions shinning through his eyes and into my heart that clenched painfully for him.

He looked pained, as if just being in the room with me was hard for him and it caused him physical pain. Then of course there was the glint that his eyes always held which meant that he still found me attractive even in these dire situations. A dark tint held the animal instinct pulsing through his veins, telling him to pounce and suck me of every once of blood in my body, but he held it back; the determination hardening his gaze only slightly. Some pity was laced into his eyes which made my anger grow because I didn't want or need his pity despite what everyone else seemed to think. Through all that though, shinned through the one emotion that left me completely dumb-struck: help.

The way Xavier looked at me told me that he needed help which made me slowly walk towards him. When I was close enough, I reached out and gently touched the side of his face, a shiver rushing through my system from touching his icy skin. Next thing I know, I've been engulfed in his arms as he held me close, face buried into the crook of my neck as he spoke; lips brushing against the sensitive skin of my neck with each word and lighting a fire deep within me.

"I'm not sure, I just had to see you and make sure you were okay. I got a horrible feeling when Richard stole you away because I knew that something was going to happen to you. I tried so hard to get you back and I tried so hard to fight through so many of them to get to you, but by then _Richard_," he spat his name, "had traded you off and I was surrounded. I had no choice but to leave and come back for you later when things calmed down. I'm sorry for leaving you," he told me and I felt my eyes begin to water. Xavier's soft spoke, heart felt words made the reality of everything that was happening crash down on me and I found myself relying on him to hold me up as my knees gave you and I crumbled.

"I hate all of this so much," I managed to choke out, trying to hold back the tears that wanted so badly to fall and never stop. "Roy has been kidnapped by Slade, Bruce is trying to get rid of me, Richard still loves me, I'm still stuck between you and him, and now I'm pregnant to top it all off," I admitted.

"Shh Kory, it'll be alright. I can take you away from it all, do you want me to?" Xavier offered. I thought back to the last time he had offered me this and it turned out to all be a trap, but looking at him now; I knew that I could trust him. Without another thought on the matter, I nodded against his chest before Xavier scooped me up and moved towards the door that would lead outside. The warm wind kissed at my bare feet as Xavier walked casually towards the surrounding trees, not at all concerned about being seen and chased after.

Already, just being in his arms, I felt myself begin to calm and relax; my hiccupping coming to a stop as the tears began to die down. When we were finally a few meters into the forest, Xavier came to a stop and looked around as if sensing his surroundings. Finally, his hold on my tightened before he whispered to me, "Hold on tight and keep your eyes closed."

Then, we were flying.

Well, at least from my perspective of having my eyes closed and resting in Xavier's strong hold, I was flying and I only wondered what it would be like to be a vampire and to have the ability to run like this all the time. With my eyes closed and the soft rhytm of Xavier's feet touching down on the ground softly before lifting off again, echoing in my ears; I soon let my exhaustion from the day take over and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

When I woke up then what I guessed to be early morning the next day, the sun was just beginning to rise and I could hear the sound of waves crashing against rocks. My curiosity raised me from the bed and I walked over to the open door leading outside. Outside, I felt my breath be taken away as I took in the lovely landscape, or therefore _lack of_ landscape, before me. Wherever I was, it was placed on the base of a cliff that dropped off to the ocean, far away from any other homes as far as I could tell. All I could see for miles was the vast ocean and although it was beautiful, a feeling of panic began to fall over me as I began to wonder where I was and if I was truly all alone in this unfamiliar place.

"Xavier?" I called out, rushing back into the room I had come from. Upon reentering, I saw that I had been in what appeared to be the master bedroom with a large canopy king sized bed, large vanity, and another three doors; one that was open and leading to the bathroom while the other two remained closed. One of the closed doors opened and Xavier walked in, a smile appearing on his face as he saw me.

"Morning," he spoke softly and I just began to worry all the more about what was going on with him. Never before had Xavier been this soft around me or caring for that matter. And I certainly never placed him as the helpless romantic type to whisk some girl away to a beautiful place when she was in need of a get away.

"Where are we?" I finally managed to ask, still trying to figure out just exactly what it was I was struggling to ask him.

"This used to be my parents' place. When I was younger they'd bring me here every summer for a month or so and as a teen over the summer I would throw some parties here. Good memories are held within these walls," Xavier explained and I found myself nodding, still looking around the room. The walls and ceiling were plain white, the carpet a soft brown color that made me think of sand which, accompanied with the sound of the ocean along with it's smell, almost made the room seem like it's own beach. I'm sure if I were to walk into the bathroom and sit in the huge tub I've been catching glimpses of, I really would feel like I was in the ocean.

"Used to?" I questioned, scanning the room once again.

"Yeah. I killed them within my first few days of blood lust as a vampire," he spoke softly, looking down at the ground as my eyes softened while I began to regret ever even bringing it up.

"I'm sorry Xavier. I've been on the receiving end of blood lust and I know it's not an easy thing for one to control," I lamely tried to comfort him, knowing that me probably talking about it more was just tearing open any wounds he may still have.

"That doesn't change anything, but lets not dwell on that. Right now I'm more concerned about how you're feeling." There was silence. "So how are you feeling? Any better?" Xavier asked and I thought about it for a short while before finally nodding.

"Yeah. I guess I just needed a good night's sleep and the chance to collect myself long enough to regain some normality," I said with a shrug, crossing my arms across my chest as a shiver made it's way through my system. Even though Xavier was in the room with me and the sound of the ocean helped to calm my nerves, I couldn't hold back the feeling of loneliness and that something bad was going to happen very soon.

"Well you can stay here as long as you like. The fridge is stocked full of stuff and there is a car with a full tank in the drive way. As far as money goes, there's a stash of it in the safe under this bed and I'll give you the combo. All you have to do to get to the beach is follow the stairs behind the house and to get to the town just follow the road from the driveway and you'll be there in half an hour depending on how fast you drive," he started telling me, gesturing with his hands here and there as I just tried to piece together everything he was telling me.

"You make it sound like you're going to leave me here," I said softly, looking up at him with lost eyes. Xavier's gaze fell to the ground as a sinking feeling erupted in my stomach, realization of what was going on finally setting in.

"As much as I want to stay here with you, which is a lot Kory, I can't. I want to be able to just stay here with you and rest throughout the day, but there's a war in the making that I have to take care of. Slade needs me right now and I can't just leave, they'll get suspicious and come looking for me and I can't risk you. I'm sorry Kor," he told me and I felt weak suddenly so I moved to the bed and sat down, staring down at my hands which were placed in my lap.

"So you took me out here so you could just leave me the next day? What about Roy? What about Bruce and this so called war that's going to happen? Terra and Roy are still human and they're still there!" I yelled.

"I can tell you now that Slade hasn't harmed Roy yet and as for Terra, you'd have to ask someone at Bruce's place about her. I'm sorry for taking you and then leaving you here, but it's the only thing I _can _do. Slade has me under watch almost all the time! It was near _impossible_ just to get to you yesterday!" Xavier's anger began to grow as he started pacing the room, eyes alight with new found anger; turning darker at a dangerous rate.

"I'm sorry Xavier, I didn't mean to place so much pressure on you. Please, just calm down." I took a wary step towards the enraged vampire, careful not to move too quickly to startle him. Even though his senses were probably on high alert due to his vampire instinct kicking in, I still didn't want to move too quickly in case he picked me up as his prey. Cautiously, I reached out and touched his arm. It seems like as soon as I made contact, everything went into slow motion as I watched in horror as Xavier turned and looked at me; a deadly intend glowing in his hallow jet black eyes. Next thing I know, his hand is at my throat, gripping tightly as he rammed me against the wall on the other side of the room; all before I had even blinked.

"Xavier," I gasped weakly, my hands clawing at his one pale, icy hand holding my throat; not even leaving so much as a scratch. I knew that I was hopeless then and that this could possibly be the end of me and my unborn child.

_He's going to kill my baby. _I thought before angry tears began to spill over and I mustered all my strength and struck my balled fist onto the side of his head. Although I was sure my hit wouldn't do anything, but Xavier actually stumbled away from me; releasing his hold on my throat as I fell to the ground gasping for air. When I looked back up at him, his eyes were back to their normal color but wide and trembling as his gaze fell on me with a look of disgust on his face. I knew the disgust wasn't towards me though, it was towards himself. On shaky legs, I tried to stand and walk over to him.

"It wasn't your fault Xavier. You had no control," I attempted to assure him but he just looked away from me and down at his own trembling hands.

"I'll be back in a week," Xavier whispered before he was gone, a breeze the only thing of him remaining. With a rush of exhaustion passing over me, I collapsed back onto the bed and let out a tired sigh, wondering if things were ever going to get better.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

So I take the somewhat lack of reviews to be your guys' way of saying that you're mad at me for being such a horrible update and I accept that. I simply hope that since I updated on time this couple of weeks you guys will forgive me and get back to reviewing because I love to hear your feedback!

Although this chapter didn't have too much exciting stuff happening in it, the next chapter will reveal more and you got a little taste of just what's going on with Xavier when he mentioned Slade. I also have an idea for where this story is going which is always good because it means updates will come regularly as planned. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!

Please review!

_Kattie_


	11. I Just Can't

The week pasted slowly, each day dragging on longer than the other one and each night taking longer and longer to get to sleep. It was weird, being left in this place I had never been before, but soon things were familiar and calming. Being here has certainly helped put my mind at some ease, but it's time to get back to the important things like Roy still being held captive and of course Bruce's weird grudge against me.

On the day that Xavier had said he was coming back, I sat in the middle of my bed and just stared at the window and the door; waiting for him to walk in. Of course I went to the bathroom and ate, but otherwise I just stared at those two doors; waiting for the answer to all of my questions to just come waltzing in. Now I know that Xavier isn't going to be the answer to all of my questions, but I hoped that he would at least bring a few and maybe help me find the others.

When it neared four in the afternoon, I began to loose hope that Xavier would come at all today and with a sigh, I got out of bed and walked towards the balcony. To my surprise , I found Xavier standing there, looking out over the edge and just staring at the horizon.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, trying to prepare myself for the answer since I had a feeling it wouldn't be one I wanted to hear.

"Um maybe a few hours. I lost track after one," he said with a shrug and my hands clenched into fists at my side as I grinded my teeth together.

"I was sitting in there for possibly the past _three hours_ waiting anxiously to figure out what was going on with Roy while you were just out here admiring the view?!" I yelled, my eyes ablaze with anger. Xavier looked over at me before looking back at the ocean and shrugging indifferently, too caught up in his own world.

"And here I thought you weren't a complete ass. You really do enjoy proving people wrong, don't you Xavier," I hissed, trying not to totally explode with anger.

"I never told you I wasn't so it's not my fault your precious feelings got hurt," he snapped back harshly before shooting me a look and heading inside the small house. With a sigh, I took a deep breath to calm my self since I knew that fighting would get us no where since we were the only two people on the same page.

"Xavier what happened? Before you left everything was pretty fine, but now you've come back and you're shutting me out. I know we've never been close… well in any way other than physical," a blush spread across my cheeks, "but you've never been _this _distant. Please, tell me what's wrong," I asked of Xavier, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"All hell has broken loose since you've gone and Grayson is always stalking around our territory trying to spot you out. Honestly, if we had you, you'd be hidden away in some room probably being tortured for information. Which reminds me, if they don't get some respond in three days; Slade actually _is _going to start torturing him."

A pained sob escaped my lips upon hearing this as I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around my legs. Tears fell from my eyes which I couldn't help since everything had been so crazy as of late and finally everything was just building up to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. My mind is slowly starting to crack from all of the strain placed on it and I know that soon I'll just snap and completely break down; becoming useless to everyone which'll just make them kill me, Roy, and the baby. I felt Xavier wrap a cold arm around me and I didn't try to push him off but instead leaned into his touch and was eventually wrapped up in his arms as my body shook.

"What are we going to do Xavier? Bruce won't help and Slade is just trying to get his way no matter what," I reviewed softly, words gasp-like as I tried to calm myself and talk at the same time.

"As much as I hate to bring him up, what about Grayson? Doesn't he still love you or something? If anyone, he'll listen to you," Xavier pointed out and I nodded weakly.

"Yes, but then it'll just be the three of us against pretty much all the others. Some winning fight that'll turn out to be," I scoffed, curling up closer to his body just to feel that he was there.

"What if we start with Grayson, and get him to recruit others so that we have enough people to go on a stand against Slade, get your guy, and then get the hell out? Well can all leave to somewhere else and find some other vampires that I heard were hiding out in the north to help us take down Slade and maybe Bruce too since he sounds pretty corrupt right now," Xavier suggested and I lifted my head to look at him.

"Do you really think that'll work?"

He was silent for a while before finally nodding. "Yeah, I do, but we're gonna need Grayson and a better thought out plan." I simply gave a short nod before yawning, closing my eyes and allowing myself to relax against Xavier. He shifted beneath me and soon we were lying down next to each other, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist while my head rest comfortable against his chest.

"But we'll work on that tomorrow. Right now, lets just get some sleep," Xavier said before I fell into the first good night's sleep I'd had in a while.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

The morning I didn't wake until around ten; feeling completely rested and ready to face the day before me. I turned to my side and was surprised to see Xavier still in bed, looking over at me with what appeared to be a confused stare.

"What's wrong?" He blinked as if getting out of his trance and sat up so that he was looking down at me.

"Nothing Cutie, just thinking," Xavier told me, referring back to my old nick name which made me smile.

"The last time you called me that, things were a lot simpler," I muttered sadly, sighing before turning to the side and burring my face into the pillow. I heard the vampire next to me sigh before easily picking me up and carrying me into his lap. It was now that I realized sometime during the night he had changed clothes seeing as he was now shirtless and only wearing a pair of boxers. Suddenly I realized that I too was wearing different clothes, now dressed in only a silk night gown and a blush spread across my cheeks as I slapped Xavier's chest; not worrying about whether I hurt him or not since I knew I couldn't.

"You pervert. You took off my clothes while I was sleeping!" I said, glaring at him while my finger pointed at him accusingly.

"It's not like it's something I haven't seen before. Though I will admit that seeing you again made me want to revisit that morning," Xavier purred into my ear, his breath fanning over my skin and causing shivers to run through my system. I felt his lips press against the soft flesh of my neck in a seemingly innocent kiss that made me tremble. My breathing quickened and my heart beat sped up as the kisses became more intense and I felt butterflies irrupt in my stomach.

"Xavier," I whimpered, skin tingling as his fingers ghosted over the exposed flesh of my arms and upper back. Soon his fingers were leaving trails of fire along my legs as they traced up my skin and towards my thighs.

"All I need is one word." Xavier's voice was low and husky, blowing hot air over my chest as he kissed at my collarbone after speaking. I tried to process how to speak, but my mind was in a haze as his hands began to move further up my legs; leaving goose-bumps from his cold touch. Finally, I found my voice and whispered out;

"Yes." That was all it took to have the dress removed from me; my body shivering from the air as Xavier laid me down on the bed. I stared up at him, him back at me, and there was actually something else in his eyes as he looked down at me; something more than lust or curiosity. There was no time to exploit it though because the moment Xavier's lips hit mine I was lost in his touch, wanting to forget the world which is just what he did for me.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

_The air was thick, musty and suffocating as I gasped for breath. In the distance I could hear the sound of what I assumed to be wood breaking by a powerful force as leaves crumbled and the ground shook. I felt like I was in the middle of a war and sadly, I think that I may be. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a blurry figure sailing through the air before there was a crashing sound and I ducked down out of impulse. There were yelled words and snarled threats before more crashing was heard and the sound echoed around me as I tried to block it all out. I didn't want to be there, wherever _there _was; I know at least this much. There was a bad place to be and dangerous for not only myself, but for the child trying to grow in my womb through this all. _

_"Kory look out!" I heard someone cry out before I looked up just in time to see a flash of burnet running towards me with mouth open and claws sticking out; ready to attack. My mouth opened to scream, but my whole body froze and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I recognized the person, or rather vampire, charging towards me as Barbara and, turning to my left, saw Richard running towards me; Xavier standing a few feet behind him and staring at me with wide eyes. Both of them launched towards me and while it was Xavier who moved me from the spot, it was Richard who went towards Barbara and took the blow of her attack. _

_Since this is all still in slow motion, I can see the movement of Barbara's hands as she swipes them towards Richard; cutting into his throat with a blow that would have certainly taken off my own head had it connected. My voice finally found it's strength as I watched Richard fall to his knees, blood oozing from his neck in a slow but steady river. He then turned to me and smiled softly before collapsing forward into the ground just before Barbara's feet; her eyes shinning bright from the kill as she looked over at me with a sickening smile on her lips._

"Richard no!" I screamed, bolting up in the bed and panting heavily. Xavier was at my side in less than a second, asking if I was alright but I just tuned him out. Right now I was more concerned about processing what the dream had meant before I forget some of it.

"He's going to die Xavier. Barbara kills him," I choked out, feeling bile rise in my throat as tears began to form.

"Who's going to die Kor? You're not making any sense." Xavier just stared at me as my panic began to heighten.

"Richard dies because of me," I finally whispered before bolting from the bed and running to the bathroom. I got to the toilet just in time to have what little food in my stomach come up which left my body shaking afterwards. Xavier was next to me soon, wrapping a warm blanket around me and cradling me in his arms as I shook and sobbed.

"I can't let him die Xavier," I whispered, my voice weak and broken. The stress of the situation was just now starting to truly take it's toll on me as I felt my defenses slowly begin to crumble and break down.

"I know Kory, and I'll help you to make sure he doesn't," Xavier assured me and I nodded weakly before continuing to sob.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

So I know that's it's a couple days short and that it's not all that eventful, but I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter and I wanted to get in some foreshadowing which I did in Kory's dream.

Please review!

_Kattie _


	12. Game Plan

"We need to get Richard on our side which means getting him away from Bruce, so how are we going to do that?" It was morning now and still I had no idea how we were going to convince Richard that what I was saying was the truth. Speaking aloud did help some though so I found myself talking while Xavier was in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast, not really expecting him to reply.

"We could lure him out here with some bait." Xavier's voice startled me slightly and I looked up to find him placing a plate in front of me on the table.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So do you think it would work, luring Richard out here with bait?" he asked again and I thought about it while I chewed my scrambled eggs.

"Well the bait would have to be something really important to him to the point where he would stop at nothing to get it. What do we have that is that important to him?" Xavier just continued to stare at me and finally I realized what he had meant.

"I don't know if we should be using _me _as the bait Xavier. What if Richard goes too overboard and ends up hurting you?" At the thought of Xavier hurt my stomach clenched painfully tight and I held back a wince.

"Don't worry bout me Cutie, I can take Grayson. All we need to worry about is making sure that no one else follows me out to you because then we wouldn't have any time to brief Grayson on anything; war would break out," he assured me which, unsurprisingly, didn't help me feel any better about any of this.

"I hate knowing that I'm the reason all of this is happening. Talk about a bad luck charm," I muttered, rubbing my temples as they throbbed from the stress.

"It's not your fault that they picked up the wrong girl. If it weren't for Slade and Bruce none of this would've even happened and you'd probably still be trying to get over that Roy guy," Xavier said indifferently and my head snapped up, just then realizing what I had forgotten about.

"Roy, is he okay?" The urgency in my voice almost scared me because it was so powerful.

"As of now it's only a few bruises and cuts, but that won't last for long Kory which is why we need to think of a plan today and put it into action tomorrow at the latest. I got the chance to talk to him for a while and he kept asking about you, demanding that he saw you. It seems like the whole vampire thing has barely even phased him since he's more focused on making sure you're alright," Xavier told me and I felt my eyes sting with tears.

_No, _I thought. _I'm done crying. It hasn't gotten me anywhere nor will it. _

My face hardened at these thoughts and with a new found strength, I stood up from the table. Xavier looked up at me, his eyebrow raised as he just stared at me; seemingly unsure what to think of the situation.

"I think I know what we need to do."

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"You know what Cutie, this plan is almost crazy enough to work," Xavier said, leaning back in his chair while I smiled triumphantly.

"Well crazy times call for crazy plans. Do you really think it'll work?" The uncertainly in my voice was thick and I felt my hands shaking while I waited for his answer.

"Kory it'll work. Hell any plan you and I hatch together will work. We're just that crazy," he pointed out and I couldn't help but laugh. God it felt good to laugh.

"Alright, well seeing as it's seven, we should probably get what we need and put this plan into action." I stood up with this said and my head buzzed slightly from being seated for so long. My body swayed to the side and I reached out to grab something, my hand grasping onto Xavier's arm as he balanced me.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked me, words soft against my ear as he picked me up and carried me back towards the kitchen.

"Maybe sometime around noon. I was too busy and concentrated on getting this plan worked out to care about food," I explained, rubbing my eyes and allowing myself to relax for the time being. Must be something about being pregnant that makes you really tired.

"Kory you're taking care of two now, it's not just yourself that's being starved. You need to make sure to eat," Xavier scowled me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's cute how tentative you're being," I told him and heard him cough slightly which just made me laugh more.

"I'll make you some dinner and while you're eating I'll get the things I'll need packed," Xavier said.

"What about my things?" Our original plan was to have Xavier drop me off in the forest near by while he went to get Richard so I'd need some food and a blanket and stuff just in case.

"I'm changing the plan slightly. I don't want you waiting out in the middle of a forest when you're pregnant, not that I'd like it any other time, so I'll just lead him back to here. That way you'll have food, shelter, warmth, a bathroom and all that good stuff while you wait for me to bring him back."

"Xavier I'll be fine out in the woods for a couple of hours. There's no need to worry about me," I tried to tell him as he sat me down in a chair but he wasn't having any of it.

"I don't care if you say there's no need because I'll still be worrying. Please Kory, just put my mind at some rest and promise me that you'll stay here and wait for me to come back with Richard." There was silence. "_Please_," Xavier pleaded and I looked up at him. His eyes were dark with worry, eyebrows knitted together with stress lines written all over his face. For the first time, I was really seeing Xavier as a human and the toll this all had begun to take on him. Finally, I nodded.

"Alright Xavier, I'll stay here and wait for you. I promise." His eyes lit up with joy and relief and he gave me a small smile before kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Cutie. Now you just sit here while I whip you up something really good to eat," Xavier ordered and I smiled before letting out a small laugh.

"Yes Sir," I joked which earned me a playful glare that I just laughed at.

"Or maybe you'd prefer some twelve year old dog food?"

**oo-oo-Xavier's POV-oo-oo**

Despite usually appearing so calm, I was actually worried about tonight because there were too many opening that would allow something to go wrong. The plan was simple enough, light some of the forest on fire, leave a note in Richard's room while they all rush off to put out the fire, and then wait for him to come to the place I told him to; knowing that he _would _come alone since the bait was Kory. Only problem is that it was almost _too simple_, leaving area for flaw in the plan and the chance for someone else to catch on to what was happening. After all, who's really to say that the first place Richard will go after putting out the fire is his room? How do I know that _everyone _will go to put out the fire? What if someone else goes to Richard's room with him?

See, way too many options.

"Xavier, are you alright?" I had heard Kory heading towards me when she had finished cleaning up after her dinner, but had chosen to ignore it; instead concentrating on trying to calm my nerves. I wanted to turn and tell her that yes, everything was fine and this would all go according to plan, but I knew that that would be a lie. So instead I just turned and gave her a smile filled with false hope and a weak nod. She didn't look convinced to the slightest which at least assured me that Kory wasn't that easily fooled.

"Don't worry Cutie, I'll be fine. Just going over the plan once more," I partially lied to her and a small smirk appeared on her gorgeous lips.

"Is the great vampire Xavier, nervous about tonight?" Kory asked circling me while her eyes measured me up. I felt the stolen blood from my victim a couple of hours ago begin to heat up in my veins as I stared her down, gaze hardening when I took a glance at her neck. My tongue ran over my teeth and I felt the small pricks of my fangs trying to come out which made a deep animal feeling set into my body. I was suddenly aware of everything, from the way the carpet cushioned each of Kory's steps to the way her eyelashes fluttered when she blinked. I could hear each breath she took and if I had wanted to I could've danced to the beat of her heart, the sound of it echoing in my ears and taunting me.

I could say that this only happens when she arouses me, but that would be a lie. This happens pretty much when I'm about any human, but especially Kory since my feelings have grown to be more than just blood lust or physical lust for her. Yes, damn the gods, I was falling for Kory which I knew was a dangerous thing because she was after all human and the temptation to suck every sweet drop of blood from her would forever be too taunting.

"Nervous? Please Cutie, don't make me laugh. I'm just worried that you'll get lonely without me here with you tonight to uh, keep you company," I replied, voice deep and husky, knowing that the way I spoke sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. I can _sense _them, _feel _them and it makes me want to shiver too.

"I managed a week without you, so I think I can go a few hours," Kory teased and I felt my muscles tense when she stopped behind me, her breath ghosting over my neck.

"Ouch Cutie, talk about a way to make a guy feel bad," I joked, muscles still tight and ready to pounce, ready to take my prey.

_No, she's not prey_. I tried to tell myself, but even that didn't help as my twisted mind began to conjure up images of her naked and sprawled beneath me, head arched to the side and her neck taunting me. All it would take is a simple bite and then she would forever be mine, my temptations gone as I would suck the life from her; returning to get a new life of a damned creature.

It was that thought that shook me from my blood lust. I will never take Kory's blood because then she will be forced to either die or live the life of some half dead animal that is always struggling and haunted by what they are and what they do. I may be a vampire and my heart may no longer beat, but that doesn't make me _heartless_.

I turned around and faced her, pulling her close to me in a hug. "I'll return in a few hours. Keep your eyes and ears open for me," I whispered into her ear before leaving a lingering kiss on her soft lips and then running out of the room. I ran because I'm sure that if I hadn't I'd be so tempted to stay there with her.

The wind was cold and like thousands of little needles driving into my pale skin as I ran forward, but I pushed those thoughts and instead focused on where I was running. I knew that it would take me a little under half an hour to get to the forest that hid their mansion and it would probably take another ten for me to get it lit up and have everyone running to try and put it out leaving me with roughly five minutes to write my message to Richard.

A thought appeared to me then and a dark smile formed on my lips as I took a left, heading off course and instead towards the small town only five or so minutes away. This is Grayson that I'm talking about so I might as well enjoy the chance to mess with his room. It was easy enough to find a homeless person and even easier to slit their wrist and fill the blood into three empty water bottles that I had stolen from a 711 a couple of blocks down. The guy didn't even put up a fight, but I think it's because he was in shock of seeing me not that I blame him since I am a bit of a sight to see at night with my bright eyes and pale skin. Just the look on his face still made me smile as I tossed his body into a dumpster and placed the blood bottles carefully into the backpack I was carrying already filled with matches and some lighter fluid. Now at least I'll have an interesting way to get Richard's attention and surely anyone else who smelt the blood.

Shit! The others. They're sure to smell the blood! Well this certainly does put a damper in my plan, but where there is a will there is a way.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

I had dumped two barrels full of lighter fluid into the forest, spreading out the content so that it would take longer for them to put out the fire and giving me more time to leave the message for Grayson. Running the plan through my head once more, I took a deep breath before dropping the lit match and breaking out into a sprint. The moment the match had hit the soaked dirt ground it had lit up, sending the flame to follow the trail and light up anything else that got in it's way. Already I could hear the sound of their feet on the ground, rushing towards the fire with tubs filled with water. Oh yeah, this would certainly give me more than enough time to leave the message.

When I pulled up to the side of the mansion, I watched as they went running out of it, any form of water they could get their hands on being carried with them. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Richard go running out and smirked before heading towards an open window and entering the mansion. Their place wasn't as big as ours, but it had a more classic and elegant taste to it; lacking the dark mysteriousness that Slade had decorated our mansion with.

I had some trouble finding Richard room, but once I found it I got to work; lighting the candle and placing it in the center of the room and giving it some time to let it's fragrant smell waft into all of the corners of the room. Hopefully this obnoxiously smelly candle would cover up the smell of the blood for at least a while, but just in case I pulled out two more of the same stolen candle and lit them as well, placing one in the connected bathroom and the other near the door. By the time I had gotten to writing out the message on Grayson's prefect white walls with the homeless man's blood, I was practically choking from the smell and in a hurry to get out of that room.

I took the time to stand back and look at my work, pleased with the way it had turned out. "I have Kory," it read. "Meet me where it all began and you may see her alive." The blood went running down the walls, but anyone would still be able to make out the words. With a smirk, I dropped the useless items on the ground before running out of the mansion and heading towards the place where it had all begun; the bridge that Kory had driven me off of a couple of years ago.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Ugh so I know that I was late on this update, but it was a longer chapter than the last one and some action is finally happening as things begin to unfold. I also gave you a look into Xavier's POV which I hope everyone enjoyed. The next chapter will start up in his POV again and it'll switch back to Kory's during that chapter. I'm just getting to the good stuff, but the end of the story is coming up fast which leaves me with a big decision to make; that decision being if Kory becomes a vampire or not.

I have a poll open right now that I need you all to go and vote on! There are some options and please pick one! Your vote affects the end of the story and it'll be open until next Sunday, the 12th which gives you all a week to vote.

**Please go vote!!! **This is like the one time I'll let you guys decide the end of the story and I really would like to know what you all think. If someone actually has an idea for how they think it should end, PM me and I'll look it over and give you my thoughts. Right now I have a brief idea of how I want it to end and it's making it look like 10 more chapters at the _most. _So if you send in your votes and your ideas then it might make this sequel longer.

Thanks for all the reviews and please review again! Also don't forget to vote 

_Kattie_


	13. Not Exactly As Planned

_A/N: This is still in Xavier's POV for right now. I'll tell you when it switches back to Kory's POV._

I managed to slip out of the mansion unseen, but getting to the bridge was actually a little harder than I essentially thought it would have been. My senses were on a high, keeping on the look out for anything as my whole body seemingly tingled with awareness and anticipation. It was all a bit of a waste however since I reached the bridge long before Grayson had even started trailing me. For a good five minutes I stood there waiting until I finally heard the wind pick up at unnatural speeds as he began rushing towards the location I left him.

_Perfect. At this rate we'll be back to Cutie in an hour at the most. _This thought pleased me since right now all I wanted was to be back in her smiling presence and be able to feed off her joy. Being a vampire gives one a rather _grim _outlook on life, but being around Kory seems to lift all of that from my mind and I feel like a human guy again. If being around her means that I get to forget some of the _wonderful _things about being a damned blood sucker then I'll be with Kory for the rest of my life if I can have it.

When my ears caught the sound of Grayson's footsteps getting closer I was drawn from my thoughts and instead turned my direction towards the direction he was coming from. Within a few seconds Grayson was standing before me, looking pissed as all hell which made me laugh and his anger only grow.

"Where is she Red?" he demanded while I calmed my laughter. With a smirk still planted firmly on my lips, I spoke to him;

"Who? Cutie? Oh she's probably back at my place warming my bed. Hope you didn't mind me stealing her away; she just wasn't happy by your side. Something about not being sexually satisfied I believe is what she said."

Of course pretty much everything I was telling him was a lie; simply provoking him so that it would be more entertaining for me. Chases are always fun, but when there are taunts thrown in concerning a certainly female that seems to have stolen his heart yet still ran off with me; well it makes for a very interesting run.

"Shut the fuck up Red. I know you're lying," he spat, glaring at me and advancing dangerously. Quickly, my eyes darted to our surrounding area; making sure that I would be clear to suddenly break out into a run so this plan could continue on.

"A little testy there Grayson? What's wrong? Can't stomach the fact that I can please her more than you ever will be able to? Or is it the fact that she came to me first after being away for two years that upsets you? Really you shouldn't be surprised since for the longest time we've had a _connection_, if that's how you wish to see it. I know saying that she loves me doesn't settle well with you." With those venom-filled words Grayson was rushing at me, fist pulled back obviously ready to punch my face in.

"Get your slimy ass back here Red! What's wrong, afraid of a challenge? Afraid that Kory won't want you after I kick your ass," he sneered and I felt my anger fuel as he challenged my pride.

"Please Grayson, you pose no threat to me. As for if you did kick my ass, she would still want me back. She loves me just that much," I taunted him and watched as his eyes turned a threatening black which mine quickly turned as well. My vampire senses began to kick in as we slowly moved in a circle, never taking out eye off the other and waiting for someone to make the first deadly move. There was no doubt in my mind that if Grayson did manage to connect that it'd be bad news for me but I'll be damned if I admitted that to him.

So maybe that's not the best choice of words….

"Where is Kory?" Grayson asked again, breaking me from my thoughts once more. Once again I looked over our surroundings and found them clear; perfect for me to run off into.

"If you really want her; you'll just have to catch me." Yes, a childish game of tag is what began in a sort as I took off in the direction of my beach house, knowing full well that Grayson was hot on my tail and that this was no time to be fucking around. He meant business and I too meant business which is always a dangerous combination seeing as we've essentially hated each other since the day I turned him and his precious girlfriend Barbara into a vampire, but of course it was even better when she left him for me. Aw yes, I still remember the look on his face; priceless.

"I'm not here to play games Red! Give me Kory!" Grayson demanded, running next to me. Just as he was about to rush over to me, I quickly put a tree between us and heard him growl with anger. He always has been one to run off his emotions and not think rationally when challenged about something so close. This has, and probably always will be, Grayson's downfall.

"Aw but where is the fun in that Grayson? You really need to relax a little and pull that stick out of your ass. Maybe then you won't be so tightly wound," I pointed out earning me yet another growl while I just laughed.

"Fuck you," he hissed at me before letting out a cry and rushing towards me. Within seconds I was tackled to the ground, crashing through a tree in the process before rolling to a painful stop right over a sharp rock.

_Of course there's a sharp rock_. I thought crossly, feeling my own anger begin to rise. Really I've been trying hard to keep myself in check and just taunt Grayson enough to get him to follow me back to Kory, but now he just pushed the envelope.

"Sorry Kor, but I can't let this ass get away with that," I muttered before jumping to my feet and running at him, arms outstretched and nails at the ready to attack. Grayson grunted when I launched myself into his back, efficiently knocking him to the ground before delivering a swift kick to the ribs. Call it low and hitting a man when he's down but right now I honestly don't give a damn. This guy has pissed me off too much in the long run and now it's only me and him.

_This is gonna be good. _

**oo-oo-Kory's POV-oo-oo**

I couldn't seem to keep my hands from shaking as I stared at the clock, watching as each minute ticked by. My thoughts kept drifting back to if the plan would work and all of the million 'what ifs' that were rushing through my mind. Although I hadn't eaten in quiet some time, I couldn't bring myself to move from my seat on the bed to get something to eat. Part of the reason was because I'm not sure if my shaky legs will give out upon standing and also I didn't want to tear my eyes away from the clock or move from the back door incase Xavier were to arrive at any moment. So, I sat. And I waited.

It was another good half hour before I heard a loud crash off in the distance in the surrounding forest. I screamed from the shock of the sound before falling silent and waiting to hear something else. There was another crash as well as a cry which was all I needed to hear before I was off the bed, grabbing the flashlight I had placed at the end of it, and running out of the house. My gut had told me to be prepared for anything so I was already wearing long jeans that I could move in and a pair of reliable shoes that would allow me to run for as long as I needed to. To keep warm I had also thrown on what appeared to be Xavier's high school sweat shirt I had found in one of the rooms since it fit me snuggly and was incredibly warm. A hair tie was holding my hair back in a pony tail to keep it from my face leaving me able to see as I ran deeper into the trees; the flashlight bobbing ahead of me and lighting my next steps.

"Xavier?! Richard?!" I called out, hoping to hear some response from them, but there were only more cries and crashes. The closer I got, I was able to make out the sound of trees calling and thudding against the hard dirt ground as their leaves shook and fell from its branches.

"Please! Someone say something!" I was begging now as my eyes began to water not only from the wind whipping at them as I ran but also from the distress I was beginning to feel from knowing that two of the three men I felt most for were fighting with each other. Seeing as how the two are Richard and Xavier there is nothing else they _would _be doing except fighting especially under _these _circumstances.

"Kory look out!" I heard Xavier yell and I managed to look up just in time to see a tree crashing towards me. With my heart beating wildly in my throat, I leapt to the side and went stumbling to the ground; ending up rolling away from the tree on the floor.

"Xavier!" I yelled, hoping that he would come find me. I could hear the sound of wind rushing and growls along with yelled words that were spoken too fast for me to decipher. There was no doubt that they were fighting now and it seemed that the fight was dead serious since I could see trails of blood littering the forest floor from where someone had gotten hurt.

"Boys stop!" I tried to tell them, but nothing changed and I was beginning to feel more and more useless. Angry and frustrated tears wanted to fall so badly, but I held them back knowing that crying right now wouldn't help anyone.

_Fuck this is bad_.

"Kory move!" Xavier yelled to me and once again I jumped to the side, this time not truly even knowing why. Not a moment too late the wind went rushing past me because of what I assumed to be Richard who had originally been running right towards me in an attempt to grab me and go. This obviously wouldn't work well since if that happened the whole plan would be blown to bits. No, I needed to get to Xavier before Richard could get to me.

"Jump!" Xavier ordered and I did just that. In mid jump I was caught and cradled into his strong arms, a soft kiss placed on the top of my head as I heard Xavier let out a sigh of relief. He soon came skidding to a stop and Richard stopped as well, glaring at Xavier with jet black eyes that made a chill run down my spine. In fact, both of the vampire's eyes were black as night with blood covering their hands and chest with ripped and tattered clothes.

"Give me Kory, Red," Richard growled, never taking his eyes off said vampire.

"No, Richard, stop. You need to calm down. Fighting won't do any good and you two weren't even supposed to start fighting," I added in, shooting a look at Xavier who had calmed down to the point where he appeared relaxed with his eyes slowly fading back to their normal color.

"He started it," he said indifferently and I just sighed, frustrated with the way these two were acting.

"I don't care who _started _it. I'm finishing it. This useless fighting needs to end so that we can get down to some serious business."

"What are you talking about Kory? What business is there? I've come to take you back and away from this prick," Richard told me and I felt Xavier stiffen as he took hold of my arm, quickly pulling me back closer to him. This put Richard on the defense as he took another step forward, eyes quickly changing back to their deadly black state as he growled and arched his back as if ready to pounce on his prey.

"Will you two stop it?!" I yelled and they both seemed to finally realize just how upset about all of this I was. "Xavier you need to lay off so Richard will calm down and Richard I won't let you take me back; I can't go back."

"Why the hell can't you go back? Don't tell me you'd seriously rather stay here with _him_!" Richard exclaimed, shooting a look at the vampire behind me.

"Well right now Xavier is one of the few people I can trust and we need your help Richard. _I _need your help Richard. Please, just follow me back to Xavier's place and I'll explain everything."

He seemed tense and looked as if he wasn't going to comply with my wishes, but finally Richard nodded and relaxed.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Xavier, lead the way. I'd like to get home and out of these muddy clothes." My nose wrinkled in disgust as I looked down at my appearance which just made Xavier chuckle as he picked me up in his arms to carry me quickly back to the house.

"Out of those clothes sounds like an excellent idea to me, Cutie," he purred to me, causing my face to flush as Richard let out a growl from behind us.

_Hopefully these two will be able to get over this stupid fighting long enough to actually make this plan work. _I thought hopefully, but something in my gut told me not to expect it.

Great.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Yey!! I actually updated on time! This causes for some mega celebration but really I think the chapter should be enough. Votes are in and since most (5) said that Kory should become a vampire I can tell you now that she _will_. Hopefully that little piece of information will be able to hold you two over for while until the end of the story comes which is mega close!

Sadly there are only 7 chapters left at the _most _and I'm really seeing it as somewhere closer **5 **chapters left in the story. I know that this seems sad, but really I'm happy with the way I'm going to be having the story end because it ties things up and it's drama and questions until the end 

Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review! Oh and happy late Easter. Hehe I'm going to the zoo tomorrow. Yey! Oh and to those on Spring Break, live it up baby! Embrace not having to be at icky school. I myself am on spring break which is why I was able to write this chapter and get it done on time. Maybe I should like go on spring break more often *wink wink*

Oh and to anyone that cares, I am working on updates for things, it just takes forever to do so. Sorry to those who have been waiting close to _forever _for an update. I'm gonna try and make it worth the wait with a good update. Once again please review!

_Kattie _


	14. Truth or Lies

To say it was awkward having me, Xavier, and Richard all in the same room is a bit of an understatement. Xavier had changed into a new pair of clothes as had I, but Richard refused to wear anything of the other vampire's so instead he just took off his shirt and leaned against the kitchen counter in his dirty jeans looking _very _delicious.

"So is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on or are well all just going to stand around all night while the others are off searching for us?" Richard asked, sounding rather annoyed which was new for him.

"Calm down Grayson, I'm sure they don't miss you that much. In fact, maybe they're throwing a party to celebrate getting away from you," Xavier sneered, eyes narrowed at said vampire while a haughty smirk was plastered on his flawless face. I felt a bit over whelmed standing in the same room as these two seemingly Gods with their gorgeous bodies and flawless features that made me want to melt. And to think some people wonder why I have such torn feelings about these two vampire men.

Both are powerful and strong, willing to throw themselves in front of anything to get to something they had their sights on. The possessiveness they held about themselves was alluring and I have to admit a bit of a turn on since every girl wants to feel wanted.

My attention was drawn from my thoughts upon hearing their voices rise as the words became harsher and more mean and spiteful. "Boys please. Richard we didn't bring you here to fight," I tried to remind them, tentatively stepping forward in between and placing a hand on both of their chests. Normally when doing this, I would be able to feel the pounding heart beat the men; their blood circulating hard as adrenaline began to pump through their bodies in await for the soon to come fight. This time, there was none of that; just a cold hard chest beneath my hand which made a chill run down my spine.

"Then what the hell did you bring me here for Kory?! To flaunt Red in my face and prove that everything we ever had was just for your own pleasure?! Well considered it accomplished!" Richard yelled, eyes slowly bleeding black as rage began to consume him.

"Pleasure? The only thing you're good at pleasuring is yourself Grayson so don't go around trying to flatter yourself with some high hopes of actually knowing how to please a _woman_," Xavier spat, smirk set firmly on his lips and in his eyes as his own began to darken and he took a step forward.

"Will you two just stop?!" My yells were beginning to become desperate, hoping so badly that another fight wouldn't break out between them. It would be such a shame to see this house ruined since it holds so many memories for Xavier and also another fight would kinda put a dent in my plans.

"Give me one reason not to rip his head off right now Kory," Richard growled, taking a step forward as well and making my heart beat faster.

"I'd like to see you try Grayson," Xavier challenged and in my head I was cursing both of them for being so head strong and bent on holding up their pride; trying to prove to one another that they're better.

"I'll tell you if you both will just back up!" I cried and then they paused to finally look how close they had gotten during their ranting. My arms were bent up against my body, hands still pressed against both of the vampire's chest while I was practically being squished between them like some human Oreo. Thankfully both of them stepped back and I was able to relax some.

"Why am I here Kory?" Richard asked me, sounding somewhat defeated and almost exhausted; his eyes fading back to their normal blue except the sparkle was missing from them. Honestly, it broke away a piece of my heart to see him standing before me like this and I realized then just how much I had been hurting him.

_It's not only me in this twisted world full of things that shouldn't be there, but are. Richard, Roy, and Xavier are all a part of this too… and I've completely forgotten about them. _

The thought made me sick with myself, bile rising in my throat as tears stung my eyes and I found it hard to breathe. Both of the vampires noticed probably long before I ever would have _thought _to, that I was falling, and I felt two pairs of hands catch me easily as I swayed to the side. I heard my name echoing around me, but it sounded so hazy and distant that I wasn't sure if it would even be worth while replying as my eyes slowly slipped shut. Just before everything went black and I was able to slip into a peaceful oblivion, I saw the white ceiling and then two black heads of hair and blurred faces; the rest was gone within a second.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

It was a cold breeze and the sound of loud bangs that woke me with a startle; sitting up from my lying down position and immediately feeling the world sway. One hand went to my mouth while the other went to my stomach as I tried to stumble towards… well hell even I didn't know where I was headed but I was hoping dearly that it was a bathroom with a toilet I could puke my guts into. More loud noises echoed except this time they sounded something like my name, but warped into some odd digital remix. All the same, it was very loud and made my eardrums ring as I let out a small whimper while trying so hard not to just puke where I was standing… or at least I think I'm standing. Honestly, I have no idea what's up or down, where I am or who I'm with or if I'm even wearing clothes due to the breeze I'm feeling; all I knew was that I wanted a toilet or _at least _a bowl to puke into.

"Kory, are you alright?" The voice sounded familiar, definitely male and concerned which at least assured me I was in good company. Things began to come rushing back to me, with each one the feeling of nausea intensifying until I was doubled over and trying to hold it all in. Just when I was sure I was going to loose it and either pass out again or puke my guts out, which would be _extremely _embarrassing since I've now remembered that I'm with Richard and Xavier; a pair of cold, strong arms wrapped around me and carried me to my saving grace.

A toilet.

At least now I could puke with some dignity knowing that I was doing it in the proper place and when I was done and heard it flowing down the drain, I sank back onto the cool tile floor; my heart beating in my chest like a hammer while I tried to calm my erratic breathing.

"Kory are you alright?" it was Richard's voice that spoke out and I looked up with blurred vision to see him kneeling over me while Xavier was behind him at the sink. Soon, there was a glad of water placed in my shaky hand and I drank it down happily, wincing slightly as it stung my throat.

"Yeah, just some morning sickness," I lied. Okay, well I'm not sure if it was a lie completely since it _could _be that, but really the reason I had thrown up was because I was so disgusted with myself for doing all of this to the men in my life. Or… at least… I _thought_ that was the real reason. Everything is still spinning too much right now to truly be sure of anything.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep, it's only four in the morning," Xavier suggested, but I simply shook my head before trying to stand. Right away, both of the vampires had a hold on one of my arms and were steadying me as I swayed slightly; my head feeling light and bubbly.

"No, there's no time for sleep. We need to get to planning," I told them and heard Richard huff.

"Well I would've while you were sleeping, but I still have no idea what the hell is going on," he said, sounding annoyed not that I blamed him. I too would be annoyed if I were in his place, not knowing why he was somewhere except for the fact that some girl wanted him there.

"Xavier you never told him?" said man simply shrugged.

"Never really got to it. We went out hunting and tried to stay as far away from each other as possible. It seems that you're the only thing that can calm us down Cutie," Xavier told me with a grin and I caught sight of the points of his fangs which made a shiver run down my spine.

"Richard you're here because I have reason to believe that Bruce is plotting something and I need your help to stop him," I said rather quickly, getting straight to the point. Right away, Richard froze, staring at me for a moment before laughing coldly.

"Wow Kory, I had a feeling from the beginning that you had only brought me here to flaunt Xavier in my face; but I never really thought you'd drop so low as to lie to me about Bruce in order to get me to stay longer so you could continue this torture. And here I was thinking you were a half decent person," he spat, looking at me with a look that held pure disgust and I felt my heart break. His words hurt, a lot, and I felt the tears sting my eyes as I took in a sharp breath.

"Fuck you Grayson! Kory didn't do anything but tell you the truth and you throw it back in her face," Xavier hissed, coming to my side and standing in front of me; blocking Richard from my view which I was greatful for at the time.

"How can you honestly tell me that she's speaking the truth?! This is _Bruce _we're talking about!" Richard yelled, anger but also confusion and some doubt laced into his words.

"He threatened me Richard. Told me that he'd make sure I never came back again after he got back Roy and sent me off with him," I said quietly, words shaking as I remembered that day. "He expected me to just be able to forget about everything that happened and that I would never see anyone again. Never see _you _again." The bathroom fell silent after these words and I held my breath while waiting for his reply.

"If what you're saying is true," Richard began.

"Which it is," Xavier cut in, arms crossed as he glared down at the ground.

"Then what are we going to do?" Richard question left the bathroom silent once again before I finally spoke up to break the tension.

"Whatever it takes to stop him because I'm telling you Richard, he has something bad planned and it won't end well for us." As I spoke these words, the true weight of the situation settled on my shoulders, but I felt better knowing that I at least had Xavier and Richard to help me carry through with his burden.

"Well, if this all is true, then we need to get to planning. What can I do to help?" Richard asked and I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I whispered and he nodded before we all headed out of the bathroom. I needed to make some coffee because I had a feeling it was gonna be a long day.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Eww, so I know that I'm a week late, but STAR testing was all last week and just ended yesterday so I was busy with studying for that stuff. I'm just super glad that all of that is done with so now I can enjoy the end of my 8th grade year and try to get ready for high school. All the same, I still did update on a Wednesday, and if things go well, I'll update next week to get back into the cycle; but don't expect it too much because I have a science project that I have due Monday and I'm gonna need to be working on it this week.

Oh! Before I end this AU, I need you all to go vote on a poll that I'm gonna make after I post this chapter. It has to do with my updating and since I'm sure you've all been pissed at me for my suckish updating as of yet, you should be jumping at the chance to tell me how you'd like me updating. I would go into more details, but I really do have to pee so I'll just leave you lot now. Oh! And I have a new boyfriend hehe but I actually really like this guy so I be happy 

Please review!

_Kattie_


	15. Such a Romantic

It was probably an hour ago that my coffee went stale, just as the sun was peeking up; and yet I still sat at the kitchen counter drinking it. Surprisingly, things had actually been quiet for the past 30 or so minutes which I'm betting is the longest the two head-strong vampires in front of me have ever been able to sty quiet in the same room together. A heavy sigh slipped through my lips as I ran my hand through my hair.

"We could probably sit here for the rest of the day in this torturous silence and not think of anything," I pointed out, standing up to stretch my legs and hearing my back crack. The sound made me cringe as I walked over to my coffee maker and refilled my mug with the cold beverage.

"Well what would you rather have us doing? Taking walks on the beach and drinking ice tea?" Richard snapped, glaring out the window to his left. Although I knew he was stressed and probably having a hard time copping with the truth about Bruce, it didn't make his words hurt any less.

"Hey, lay off Grayson," Xavier cut in, standing from his seat on one of the kitchen stools surrounding the marble island. Richard stood as well and the two vampires faced each other, muscles tense.

"It's alright Xavier, I'm sure Richard didn't mean anything by it. All I was suggesting is that we should communicate what we're thinking instead of trying to come up with the entire plan on our own. I'm sure that by meshing some of our thoughts together we'll be able to put together something that'll work." The two remained standing and glaring even after my little speech. Hesitantly, I reached out to both of them and let my small hand rest on top of their large ones. "Please, lets just all calm down and talk about what we're going to do."

Still nothing.

"Please," I pleaded, willing them to feel how desperate I was and they eventually relaxed and sat back down much to my relief.

"Xavier can you get me a pen and piece of paper please. I'm going to make some more coffee and something to eat." Both men jumped up from their seats, Richard telling me he'd make me a sandwich while Xavier left the room only to return a moment later with what I had asked of him. Soon a fresh pot of hot coffee was done and I was sitting at the island eating my delicious chicken sandwich with the two vampires sitting on either side of me.

"Alright, so did you guys think of anything?" I asked, wiping my mouth with a napkin and taking a sip from my coffee. It was bitter in my mouth and made my throat sting while my eyes watered slightly, but it also got rid of the exhaustion that had fallen over my mind and body.

"Rush the place, kill anyone that gets in our way, kill Bruce, then take Terra back to Slade, and take you with me. Oh and get rid of Grayson," Xavier said with a smirk, taking the pen from me and quickly scratching it down on the piece of paper. Richard growled and glared at the man before him, making a move to take the paper but I quickly grabbed it and held it close to my chest.

"What I wouldn't do to be that piece of paper right now," Xavier purred and I shot him a look, though the blush still spread to my cheeks. It was like him to make a comment like this just to get me blushing and Richard aggravated. Wearing the low cut tang-top that I was, it just made me blush harder and Richard shoot up from his seat.

"Boys! Please! We're open to all ideas. Some may be better than others, but we need all of them to come up with a good plan. Now, please, lets try to actually get something done," I told them, glaring at the two before placing the paper down and picking up the pen.

"I agree that id' be a good thing to rush Bruce," I began.

"But not kill him if we can help it. I'm still just here off of your word," Richard threw in and I nodded, adding it to the paper.

"And if we plan to rush Bruce, we'll need more numbers because the three, most likely two, of us don't stand a chance especially if he has everyone at his beck and call," Xavier pointed out and I continued writing.

"So we need to recruit more vampires so we'll be able to make some kind of stand," I mumble, still writing as the men continued planning. Already, I could see their moods starting to lighten; excited to actually get some work done.

"How are we going to go about convincing people that Bruce may be going power crazy?" Xavier asked after the thoughts had slowed down.

"Maybe we can just tell them to watch him closely and hope they pick up on something," I suggested, knowing that it was filled with false hope.

"No, they wouldn't believe anything like that and are more likely to tell Bruce that I'm acting oddly and asking weird question. He would catch on and everything would go to waste," Richard said grimly and I sighed.

"Well I'm sure Slade and the others would be all for going against him and the others. They've been itching for this opportunity for years now," Xavier threw out and I felt my hopes begin to rise again.

"Maybe so, but then we have the two clans fighting against each other with no one truly knowing why. This won't help anything and then it may be hard for us to really take down Bruce and keep him from using Terra's power for the wrong things," I pointed out and knew then that we were close to being back to square one.

We still had no real plan; no way to take Bruce down. Honestly, I was getting to the point where I wasn't even sure why we kept trying. I voiced this thought and was met with eyes wide in disbelief.

"So you're just giving up?" Xavier asked, voice unusually quiet and soft.

"Well why keep trying? Bruce obviously has the upper-hand since he's manipulated everyone's way of thinking and I wouldn't be surprised if he knew what we were doing right now. That man can see right through all of us and will be able to figure out and cancel out anything we possibly think of," I reminded them, standing from my seat and letting out a frustrated groan.

"Yeah, so maybe he can. But if we just let him get away with all of this without putting up some kind of fight then he'll be taking over the mind of even more people," Xavier said sternly and I looked up at him with watery eyes. I was so exhausted and feeling hopeless and helpless; not having the slightest idea on what to do and feeling like the weight of the world was on my shoulders.

"Aw come on Cutie, don't give up now. We need you to keep us from killing each other," Xavier joked, his smile forced and weak as he come forward and wrapped me up in a hug. I let myself relax in his hold, a few tears leaking out of my eyes as I sniffled into his chest; feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

"So what are we going to do?" Richard asked, interrupting Xavier and I. Wiping my eyes, I sat back down and took a couple of deep breaths. The men watched me as I sat still, looking down at what we had so far and trying to think of something else that could work.

"Richard, what has Terra been doing while she's been there?" I suddenly asked and said vampire looked at me oddly before answering.

"Training with Bruce and learning ahead of time what she'll have to go through as a vampire and how to control some of her powers. She's also been learning fighting techniques, but I don't know what else because Bruce keeps her on a pretty tight lease and does pretty much all of the teaching alone. He doesn't like sharing her with the others."

I thought this over before asking my next question. "Well, would it be possible to have a better chance if Terra was on our side?"

Xavier scoffed on my left. "Please, I bet she's doing more than just training. The chances of her joining us are as slim as Grayson and me actually staying in the same room alone together for a day without killing each other," he said, crossing his arms. I looked to Richard and half expected him to be glaring at the man across from him while getting ready to defend Bruce's honor or something, but he was only staring down at the counter with his eyebrows laced together; upper lips curled up slightly in disgust.

"So Xavier's right? Terra's been having a sexual relationship with Bruce?" I whispered and my only response was a nod. My stomach lurched with disgust as I leaned back in my seat, wondering what had happened to the girl I used to know. We were all silent for a while, truly feeling lost now until Richard suddenly sat up in his seat; a triumphant grin on his face.

"I think I know someone who can help us."

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"Trust me boys, I'll be fine here alone for an hour. I was here alone for a whole week and nothing happened," I assured them, not missing the glare Richard shot Xavier upon hearing that I had been left alone.

"Make sure you keep all the doors and windows locked and keep the lights on so that no one and sneak up on your in the dark. Don't go down by the beach incase you fall and hit a rock or get hurt and are left down there on your own," Richard warned me and I smiled, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Richard, I promise to stay safe," I told him and saw him smile back at me before turning away and heading towards the front door. Xavier was left standing in front of me with a lazy smirk teasing his lips.

"Get some rest Cutie, you could use it," he told me and I nodded before hugging him as well. Xavier pulled away and then leaned in for a kiss but I quickly turned my head to the side causing his lips to land instead on my cheek. He went still then before abruptly pulling away and heading out of the room all together.

"Xavier," I called after him, but it was too late; he was gone with the door slamming behind him. The house rattled from the force of the door closing and I was left holding myself while trying to hold back my tears. It wasn't working very well though and soon I found myself stumbling back to the room and lying down on the bed, slowly rocking as the tears fell.

**oo-oo-Xavier's POV-oo-oo**

As the door slammed behind me, I felt my chest ache in some unplaced emotion.

Betrayal? Anger? Pain? Hurt? Sad?

Hell, for all I know I can be a mix of all of them. All I could think about while following Grayson back to Bruce's mansion was how she had turned away from me. I'd like to say that it wasn't an ego thing, but in a way it was because no girl had ever turned me down before when I made a move. But I knew it was more than just that because Kory was and probably always will be more than just some _girl_.

Ugh how I've always hated thinking about the cutie I was leaving behind me with each step I took because she always rises up so many emotions in me. She makes me feel so happy sometimes, like I'm actually doing something right by helping her with this Bruce problem and there are other times when she made me feel like such _scum _because around her I feel like the bad guy always doing something wrong to upset someone. Half of the time, I don't even want to be doing what I am; I _have _to.

Why?

Because Slade wants me to, that's why. It's a disgusting reason that never fails to make me sick when I think of it, but I have no other option but to do as he asks. If I don't, he'll kill me. It's as simple as that. Him and Bruce are really the only two well known vampire 'leaders' in the USA and seeing as I'm on the bad side of Bruce, it wouldn't really do any good to piss off Slade as well. Besides, it's taken a few years to get where I am on Slade's side; his right hand man. It's me and Johnny that he goes to about everything, knowing that we have a large influence on the others in the house and that he can tell us to get something done with the others and it'll get done. To leave that amount of power would be idiotic and I've been known for being arrogant and head-strong, but never as an idiot.

_Leave behind their power? Ha, that's something Grayson would do in a heart beat for Cutie. _I thought with a muffled chuckle and somehow thinking about this made my blood boil. Of course Grayson would do anything for her, he was after all in love with her; has been since the moment he met her.

_Wouldn't it just be so _unfortunate _if something were to happen to him while we were out here and Grayson just so happened to die? _The thought was teasing and so very alluring that I almost acted on it before remembering the looking Kory gave me when she saw the way I was fighting with Grayson; disappointment. If there's one thing I hated, it was having someone disappointed in me especially if they, dare I say it; _mattered _to me.

"You alright Red, you seem a little out of it." His voice shook me out of my thoughts and I quickly shot a look at him; a smug smirk falling into place on my lips.

"Why Grayson, I didn't know you cared so much. I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't return your feelings. My heart belongs to someone else," I exaggerated, loving the way his eyes narrowed before he scoffed and turned away. It's always so fun to piss him off.

"In order for that to be true, you'd first have to have a heart Red," Grayson replied and I just glared; the smirk wiped from my lips.

_Very well, I'll let you have this one. But next time you won't be so happy. _I thought, silently speaking to the back of his head as we continued racing through the thick trees. With each step we got closer and closer to our goal, Grayson's weird goth friend as each step also brought me further and further away from the girl that was starting to wrap her fingers around my dead heart.

Oh yes, I know. I'm such a romantic.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Hehe, I kinda like the last line. Anyway I know this chapter wasn't super long, but I have been looking over the poll results and I'm very pleased to see that people are actually voting. It makes me happy 

With each chapter the story gets closer and closer to being over and I see there being maybe 7 chapters left. I know it seems that with each new update I make the number of remaining chapters longer and longer but that's because a new idea comes to mind in between each update.

Thanks for all the reviews! Please review again!

_Kattie _


	16. Cards

_BTW: This is still in Xavier's POV until I switch it back._

Getting in to see the Goth girl was about as easy as I had originally thought it would be which meant that the difficulty level was rather high. Grayson and I had to sneak past everyone who were just randomly lying around the place, get into her room without being seen, and then manage to keep her quiet while Grayson tried to give her a good explanation as to why I was there in the room with him.

After all, shocking as it may be, not everyone likes me.

"You expect me to help _him_? Richard you really have gone insane this time," the goth declared, shooting a look my way before returning her gaze to Grayson. Staying oh so mature, I stuck my tongue out at her turned form, crossing my arms lazily while my eyes scanned the room.

Just as I had suspected, it was boring. Black and dark shades of purple covered the area, the ceiling being the only light in the room since it was white which still took me with shock whenever I happened to look up at it.

"Then don't think of it as helping _him_. Think of it as helping _me._ Come on Rae, we're like siblings and I wouldn't be here now with Red asking you for help if it wasn't absolutely important," Grayson pleaded and I rolled my eyes at how cheesy and desperate he sounded.

_Why don't you just get down on your knee and ask her to marry you. It'd save Cutie and me a lot of trouble. _I thought to myself, a small chuckle passing by my lips upon realizing just what I had proposed.

What an odd couple they would be.

"You know I really hate you Richard," the goth finally spoke, eventually giving in with a frown on her tight lips. Eh, I'm sure that at one point she could've been perceived as attractive, but looking at her now when thinking back to all the beautiful women I've been with; well, it's a pale comparison.

"Thank you Raven, you have no idea how much this will help," Grayson told her, smiling softly in a way that made me want to puke. Could these people seriously be any more sickening?

"So what is it that I'm even doing?" she asked, and while it was more directed to Grayson; I answered before he could.

"You're going to be our hairy little mole." I want to say that it was the smirk that set her off, but then again it could've also been that I hit a nerve because she actually did have a mole somewhere that was hairy. Quickly, my eyes scanned over any seeable skin to find it unblemished but that didn't mean there wasn't one hidden somewhere underneath.

Just the thought made me shiver with disgust while Grayson held back the female vampire.

"Aw, yes, I know; it's just so hard to resist me," I threw in, loving the way her eyes darkened with hate and the need to inflict some serious pain on my body. The very thought made me laugh and want to challenge her, but I had a feeling Kory wouldn't take very well to hearing that I got the only person who was willing to help us, to hate me.

Oh yeah, I can already see how well that conversation would go.

"Please Raven, just work with us. Don't think about helping him; think about helping me and everyone else," Grayson pleaded her and after more silence, she finally nodded; relaxing enough to get him to let go of her.

"Alright, so what we need you to do is pretty much to just snoop around. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything that has to do with Bruce, Terra, or even Slade; possibly even mention of a fight. I'll drop by in about a week to see if there's anything that you have to tell me so make sure that you'll be able to get away and be alone for a while," Grayson said, the girl nodding along the way to show that she understood.

"Oh and we also need you to start planting little seeds in people's minds. See we're planning on making a cult full of people who just hate life in general and something in my wrist tells me that you'll just be perfect for helping recruit members," I sneered, laughing when the goth practically jumped at me in an attack but, of course, Grayson was there to ruin all chances of fun.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is Red, but if you don't shut up soon I'll make sure you aren't around to see Slade get crushed to the ground!" The goth threatened, eyes no longer black but now glowing a vibrate red.

_Well that's something you don't see every day._

"Oh no. I'm shaking in my boots," I mocked, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. "Really, you can save the scary girl act for someone who cares."

"You know, we could always just kill you and tell Kory that you were caught and killed right away," the girl proposed, looking at Grayson as if seeing if he approved of her twisted and bound for failure idea.

"As much as I want him dead right now, I can't do that to Kory," Grayson said, lips tight as he spoke. Even a deaf man would've been able to hear the bitter hate and jealousy in his words.

"That's right, you can't do that to Kory because if I do some how end up dead; she'll be devastated. It is me, after all, who she runs to to make everything better; make _her _better," I reminded the pair before me, my smirk plastered proudly on my lips.

"Doesn't that make you the rebound guy? Because that is what you are, _Xavier_. You're the rebound guy that the stupid girl goes running to when she doesn't get her way with Richard because he isn't stupid enough to cut off his own penis if she asked him too. You, on the other hand, would ask her with what she wanted it cut off," the goth sneered and I growled before charging forward, fangs at the ready with my eyes black as the night.

Grayson was still holding her back by the time I got to her, but he was easy enough to push out of the way so I could truly attack. Within seconds, we were clawing at each other; drawing blood right away while growling and trying to rip out each other's throats. I was so close to biting into the pale flesh of her skin when Grayson pretty much ripped me off of her; almost pulling my arms out of their sockets in the process.

"Will the both of you just stop it! Someone is going to hear if you two don't quiet the fuck down," he hissed, glaring at both of us while standing in between us. While the fight had lasted maybe 20 seconds, both of us were breathing hard with adrenaline pulsing through our bodies and our eyes remaining black.

Probably anyone who isn't a vampire that sees our black eyes just thinks they change color when we get 'excited' or hungry which, for the most part, is true. But also, it's used to heighten our senses; the one that gets affected the most being our vision. If a vampire is strong enough, they can control this surge of power kinda like a light switch; turning it either on or off. I know for a fact that Grayson is getting close to being able to do it since he's just so _amazing _at everything else. I myself am rather close as well, having been able to get one eye to change after a few minutes of struggle. It takes a lot more energy than is expected, of course.

When our eyes bleed black, it's like a whole new light has been shed on the world. Everything comes into a new perspective where sometimes you can even see the wind blow past over the sky. The flapping of a humming bird's wings becomes noticeable to the point where you can count them if one were to count in twos. One's hearing also intensifies; making them able to hear from great distances and even the smallest of whispers if it were six or so city blocks away.

Sometimes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my whole body begins to tingle with all of these new senses like the feeling of the wind brushing over each hair on my naked arms. Most vampires go fully black-eyed if they're in hunger, some staying forever black-eyed after starving for so long. I've heard legends saying that the first vampire who was ever made first wandered the earth looking for a purpose and something to sate his thirst. It took him well over a week to finally smell his first drops of blood and by then his eyes had been black for days; leaving him forever with dark eyes.

The first blood this vampire ever smelt, came from half way across what would now be considered a state; an animal attacking another animal and drawing blood as it claimed it's kill. It was this smell, and the ever so faint roars of the beast, that sent the vampire hunting and he traveled all that way; finally finding blood and being able to live on. It was his heightened senses, though, that kept him alive and going in the right direction during his one day travel. Just the thought of blood crawling down his throat making the vampire more powerful than ever.

To a vampire, the smell of blood when starving gives us at least ten times the power a human gains when put into a trying situation and adrenaline breaks in. Now, imagine the ability to harness that power any time one wanted. The results would be _amazing_.

"I'll do what you want Richard, just get the hell out of here and take him with you," the goth spat, her words jarring me from my thoughts. I looked up to find her glaring at me and I glared back; noting that her eyes had returned to their normal purpley shade and I guess that my own eyes were now back to their odd golden color.

"Thank you Raven," Grayson said kindly, and then, turning to me, "Come on." And the words weren't even nice. He sounds mad with me when he said them.

How very rude. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Grayson liked _her_ company more than _mine_; and that's just _crazy_!

As we ran through the forest and back towards Kory, the other male turned to me and spoke,

"You really should stop being such an ass. It's only going to get you killed one day." And after that, it was silence.

**oo-oo-Kory's POV-oo-oo**

I couldn't keep myself from staring at the clock the minute Xavier and Richard left. They were all I could think about as I just sat in the kitchen and stared at the time; every once in a while getting up to check all the doors and look out windows to see if by some small chance I could see them running back towards the house.

_Running back to me. _The thought was hopeful, especially after everything that had happened before they left, but I kept wishing for it to be true.

_How did my life become so hard? What happened to just marrying Roy and forgiving him for the cheating and getting on with my life? Would I be here now if I had just done that? _

And while a part of me guessed that I would be here anyway because they would've tracked me down due to the prophecy; another part of me said that I wouldn't be _here _now if I had married Roy.

If, in fact, I had married Roy, I'd probably be at home sleeping in some nice comfy bed in a nice spacious and finely decorated house with him sleeping next to me; his arm wrapped protectively around my waist like it always is. Thinking about this made me realize just how easy it could have been for me to forget all of this and give into Roy instead of being so distant for so long. I could be happy right now, with one man that I loved in my life instead of three and things would be so much easier that way.

_Yeah, but life is never easy. Example A: well, vampires are real. That has to count for something. _This thought left me giggling softly to myself, wondering how I could think up such odd things.

"You gonna tell me what's so funny Cutie? or is this one of those; if I tell you, I have to kill you things?" Xavier asked from behind me, his voice making a smile light my face as I jumped from my seat and practically into his arms.

"I'll take that as an 'I'd have to kill you'," he whispered to me and I just laughed again, so happy that he was back. Someone cleared their throat and I let go of Xavier to see Richard standing in the back near the door; my stomach sinking when I thought of what I just made him see.

"Did everything work out? Has Raven agreed to help?" I asked him, stepping away from Xavier. Richard stepped forward so that we were slightly closer and it was then that I saw the small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, she agreed to help," he told me and I was smiling once again as I hugged the other vampire in the room. It's a sure sign that something is seriously wrong in the world when you find yourself hugging down vampires that hate each other because they're both fighting over you, in the same room and within the same minute. It's also a sure sign that something is horribly wrong when they get along and smile and joke and don't fight.

But you're too in love with the two of them to notice anything out of place. Too in love to realize that something horrible was coming your way and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

No, you're helpless. The cards have already been dealt and now you just have to play with whatever hand you get. Hope you don't fold.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

I actually really like the way I ended this chapter because it gives the foreshadowing that I'm sure so many of you need to actually keep with this story since my updating has been so horrible lately. Well, it should make you all at least a _little _happy to know that I typed pretty much this whole chapter up today. I'm leaving for pretty much a whole week in Tahoe tomorrow and I really felt bad about the lack of an update, so I hurried up with my cleaning and spent my other time writing.

Now I'm off to go work on the update for Painted Woman which will probably be about as long as this update. And I know that that isn't super long but it's 1 in the morning right now and I got a crappy sleep the night before, but I really want these updates up for you guys. Do realize that if I finish the _Painted Woman _update, it'll be like three updates for different stories all in one week.

I should get like a medal or something (hehe). Thank you for all the fabulous reviews and please review again! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!

_Kattie_


	17. Scream

Sleeping that night was just a little odd seeing as there were only two beds in the comfortable house, and three of us. Both vampires _refused _to sleep in the same room as each other, which I honestly couldn't blame them for, but at the same time; they wouldn't even _think _about letting me stay the night with the other. And that is how I now found myself lying in the same bed, a very comfortable king, between two head strong male vampires. While a part of me was very excited about this because well, I'm going to be honest and say that being in the same bed as Xavier and Richard is one hell of a fantasy come to life. At the same time however, the tension in the air was so thick that I'd probably need a chainsaw to cut through it.

For the past half an hour I've been trying to fall asleep on the normally heavenly bed, but now I was lying in it with two other companions who hated each other and wouldn't seem to relax. "None of us are ever going to get to sleep this stiff," I voiced my previous thought, thinking of how my words could be perceived as dirty seeing as I was in a bed with two guys. Pushing the small giggle to the back of my throat, I looked to my sides and saw the two men looking at me.

"Well don't expect me to let down my guard with Grayson not even a foot away," Xavier hissed, glaring past me and at the other person occupying the bed.

"Same," Richard replied, glaring back.

"Oh will you two grow up?! If this keeps up I'm going to leave the two of you here and go into the other room because I actually need a good night's sleep; not just a few hours." The pair stayed quiet after this so I continued. "No one is going to attack you in your sleep and you don't always have to be up on your guard; now please, can we just get some sleep?"

Even though I hadn't talked much, I still felt exhausted and tired from the long day weighing down on me. I wanted nothing more than to sleep and in fact, I probably could be able to fall asleep between Richard and Xavier but it wouldn't last for long.

"Fine, but I swear if Grayson touches me I'll cut off his fingers," Xavier threatened and I just laughed tiredly, snuggling up against his chest. Behind me, I heard Richard growl before he pulled me against his chest and I allowed myself to relax in his hold. Of course, this didn't last long before Xavier pulled me back towards him and I realized very quickly that this was going to get old even quicker.

"Do you guys have to fight over everything?" I asked tiredly before snuggling up against Xavier's chest once more, but then I reached behind me and pulled Richard's arm over my waist. It took them a while to get comfortable, Richard moving up closer against my back with his face tucked into the crook of my neck and his arm still around my waist. Xavier simply laid there, one arm bent and resting behind his head while the other one rested over mine; his hand softly caressing my own.

"Mmm, good night boys," I whispered to them, my eye lids growing heavy as fatigue settled in. Sighing contently, I allowed myself to fall asleep within the hold of my two vampire lovers.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Waking up, I rubbed my eyes as sunlight filtered in through the open window; holding back a groan from how bright it was.

"It's time to wake up Cutie," Xavier whispered into my ear. Actually groaning this time, I pushed against his chest to back away only to collide with another hard chest. My mind still in a fog, I let out a shriek and quickly spun around to face Richard's smiling face.

"Morning Kor," he said sweetly and I smiled too.

"You guys suck," I mumbled, sitting up in the bed and stretching my arms above my head. Reopening my eyes, I saw the pair of vampires looking at me with amused expressions. "What?" I asked tiredly, covering a yawn with my hand.

"I like the new style you're wearing, that's all," Xavier said with a smirk and I looked down at said clothes to find my shirt raised rather high from sleeping. Letting out a small shriek, I quickly pulled down the shirt and glared at the two men.

"Perverts," I muttered, getting out of the bed and fixing my shorts as I walked to the bathroom. Taking care of my business, I turned to the shower and started up the hot water; preparing my shower. The water quickly soaked into my skin and worked on relaxing my muscles when I stepped in and I couldn't keep and content sigh from passing between my parted lips.

"There room for two in there Cutie?" Xavier asked from behind the curtain, making me jump with surprise. Sticking my head out of the shower, but still holding the material against my chest, I glared at the vampire before me.

"No Xavier. I'm not doing any of that when Richard is in the same house," I quickly told him, realizing then that those probably won't the best words to tell him.

"So if I get rid of Grayson you'll let me in? Because I can get rid of him," Xavier assured me and I resisted the urge to slap my own forehead.

"Ugh, _no _Xavier. Just go away," I hissed at him, glaring although my heart wasn't in it. No, my heart was else where, like floating between three men; two of whom are in the same house as me while the other was being held captive by evil vampires.

"Kory? Is everything alright in there?" Richard asked as he opened the door and stepped in. I didn't try and hold back my groan when the two vampire's spotted each other and the tension grew worse than it had been last night when trying to sleep.

"What the hell is he doing in here?!" both of them asked at the same time; glaring at each other before looking to me.

"Oh no you don't! Don't even _try_ to blame this on me. Now both of you, out!" I ordered and they looked at me desperately before finally glaring at each other once again and leaving the bathroom.

_There goes any chance of a peaceful day._

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

When I finally left the bathroom, dressed in jean shorts and a soft pink t-shirt, I found Richard and Xavier sitting on either side of the kitchen table glaring at each other. From how stiff they were, I figured that it'd been a while since either of them had moved leaving me to think that after I made them leave the bathroom they came right out here and hadn't moved since.

"Really boys? Glaring at each other? That's real mature," I muttered, walking past them and into the kitchen; craving some fresh fruit. I pulled out a knife and then picked through the strawberries to find the truly luscious looking ones.

_Hmm, strawberries. _I thought happily, washing off the fruit in the sink. Then I got to cutting them, getting rid of the green hats as I liked to call them.

"Crap," I muttered, sucking my cut finger. The knife had slipped and slit the end of my finger, blood quickly spilling out and covering the fruit.

"Can one of you get me a band aid?" I asked, turning around to see Richard and Xavier staring at me with wide eyes. Right away, I knew what was wrong and a gasp escaped from my lips as Richard jumped from his seat and bolted out of the house, leaving me alone with Xavier who was quickly beginning to sober up; eyes slowly returning to their normal shade with some work.

"I've only ever seen a vampire react that violently to the smell of blood when starved or they've sampled the blood before," he informed me, reaching into a cabinet behind him and pulling out a band aid. Walking over to me calmly, Xavier managed to keep his eyes on my face instead of looking down at my bleeding finger. "And I know Grayson isn't starved because we went hunting yesterday which leaves only one option." With this said, his gaze hardened and I saw a hint of anger in his eyes.

"That's because he has tasted my blood before," I admitted weakly, staring down at my still bleeding finger. "Here," I muttered, holding out my hand to him. "Have some." The look on Xavier's face made me cringe and look away, unable to hold his gaze when he looked down at me so disapprovingly.

It looked as if he were going to say something, but then Xavier just closed his mouth again and started cleaning my cut. "You've got a lot to learn still Cutie," he finally spoke softly, kissing my now treated finger. Unsure what there was to say in reply to his words, I just kept my mouth shut and nodded.

Looking down at the already sliced fruit, Xavier picked up the piece that I spilt my blood on and brought it to his lips. Taking a bite, I watched as a shudder than through his body and his eyes turned black as they rolled back in his head. "Hmm, delicious," he all but moaned, looking me over with his dark eyes in a way that made goose bumps form up all over my body. "You know Cutie, it's been a while since we've been alone together without that annoying Grayson to interrupt us," Xavier pointed out and I nodded mutedly, feeling the affects he was already starting to have on my body.

Leaning forward, his lips captured mine in a soft kiss that made shivers run down my spine as my whole body began to ache with need. "I've missed your lips, your body, you _blood_," he whispered to me, his kisses trailing down my neck and ending on my erratic pulse point. "Just one taste," Xavier spoke, seemingly to himself, his fangs growing out and scratching over the sensitive flesh on my neck.

"Get away from her Red!" Richard yelled, running into the room and all but tackling Xavier _through _the wall. I screamed, ducking down and covering my head with my arms as chunks of the wall went flying across the room and dust filled the air.

"Finally I have an excuse to kill you _Grayson_," Xavier hissed, sounding almost nothing like his normal self and instead like a blood crazy vampire.

_Well, that's what he is. First and foremost, Xavier is a vampire who needs blood to survive and can kill me with the flick of his wrist; as is Richard. _I reminded myself and a sinking feeling appeared in my gut. How could I have been so _stupid_ as to forget about all of this?! Was I blinded by my love probably not even that, simply _lust _for them that I forgot who they really were?!

My head was spinning as well as my heart slowly breaking when I heard Richard yell out to me. "Kory get out of here! Run!" and I did just that. Making a bee line for the front door, I threw it open and just ran, not even bothering with shoes and just heading out in the awaiting forest.

While running, branches whipped past me and caught my clothes and hair; tearing parts of my clothes and leaving small scratches covering my body. I know that my feet are bleeding, probably covered in dirt and my blood as I ran and they ached. A root of a tall tree tripped me and I ended up falling, cutting my knee and letting out a cry as I came crashing down to the ground.

"Shit shit shit!" I swore, tears running freely down my face as I lay on the forest ground. Despite it being probably just a little past one, the forest seemed dark due to the high trees with thick leaves that blocked out the sun.

"Run Kory! Run!" Richard's faint yell reached my ears and my fear picked up as I cried more; managing to stumble to my feet. Then, doing as he told me, I began to run again.

Just when I thought I was getting somewhere and actually doing well, a figure appeared in front of me and I ran straight into it; ending up on my butt. "What the hell?" I muttered, rubbing my sore head while lights danced before my vision.

"Ms. Anders, I was wondering when we'd be seeing each other again," a dark male voice spoke calmly and shivers ran down my spine. Looking up, I saw Bruce staring down at me; a lazy smirk on his lips.

"B-bruce," I stuttered, fear picking up ten fold as I tried to crawl away from him.

"Where do you think you're going Kory? You're surrounded," Bruce told me and I looked up from my crawling to see the rest of his clan and even Slade's clan surrounding the clearing we were in; just as Bruce said.

"Let me go!" I screamed when said man picked me up. Totally ignoring my request, Bruce drew me closer to himself as his eyes bled black.

"Now you're going to scream," he hissed into my ear, fangs scrapping over my neck and drawing blood. Feeling my body run cold with fear, I did the only thing I could.

Scream.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Muahaha!!! A cliff hanger!!! I totally got the idea for the end of this chapter while I was in the shower and now I actually know _exactly _how the story is going to end which means it should be easier for me to write the chapters and then I'll be able to update them sooner.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I just wanna say a **HUGE **thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far because without your reviews the story wouldn't be great. Anyway, I do hope to see some reviews and all that because I love to hear everyone's feedback!

_Kattie _


	18. Feed The Thirst

And I just kept screaming. Feeling Bruce's grip tighten around me, screaming became harder to do, but I didn't stop because of the hope that either Richard or Xavier would hear my scream and realize that something was wrong; that they would come save me.

"But that's the thing Ms. Anders; they _aren't _coming to save you. _No one _is coming to save you because no one cares about you," Bruce hissed into my ear, causing shivers of disgust to rush down my spine.

"You're wrong," was all I managed to choke out past my tears.

"Am I?" he challenged before continuing on. "In everyone's eyes, you're just a _hindrance _that's been thrown into the picture; digging her nails into the back of a weak man so she'll be kept around." The words were smug, a devious smirk remaining on Bruce's lips as he spoke his harsh words to me. Looking around, I saw the hardened gaze of everyone; noting that Raven was one of the few who refused to look me in the eye as I gazed the surrounding crowd.

"Shut up," I tried to tell him, but my words were weak and held little to no strength behind them; just simply _there_.

"Who's going to make me? Certainly not you and your precious dogs aren't here to save you either," Bruce reminded me and I turned to look at Raven; silently pleading her to help me. But, instead, she just turned from me and looked down at her feet; refusing to meet my gaze.

_I'm really on my own. _

"Let. Her. Go." A voice other than Bruce's spoke up, shocking me from my own pathetic self pity. I looked up to see Richard standing close enough that it seemed like I would be able to touch him if I weren't held back by Bruce.

"Richard," I gasped, new tears forming just from being so relieved to see him standing there; there to help me.

_But where's Xavier? _I wondered, scanning the area but catching no sight of the other vampire. Instead, there was only Richard who stood forward; clothes torn slightly with dry blood staining the material.

"So nice of you to finally join us. I really was getting worried about having to finish off Ms. Anders without you here to see it. It'd be such a waste of a good plot, which of course I couldn't have done without the help of Raven; telling me all of your useless plans," Bruce drew out, sneering ever so slightly without lowering himself to full out smugness. Upon registering his words, a gasp escaped through my lips; eyes easy spotting out Raven who was looking guilty as sin as she just stood there amongst the other vampires.

"You're lying!" Richard yelled, stepping forward with a killing intend in his eyes that had probably long ago bled black; no sign of blue within them.

"How else would I have figured out where to be waiting for Ms. Anders when she would finally run away? I owe a lot of it to Raven. I always knew she was loyal; much unlike yourself Richard. I must say, I was very disappointed when I heard that you had run off with Ms. Anders; believing the lies she told you," Bruce said with a soft sigh, showing little to no emotion at all.

"Kory wasn't lying about anything! You really have gone power crazy Bruce. I just can't believe I didn't see it earlier," Richard muttered, shaking his head as if he were upset with himself. Then, looking up, he locked eyes with Bruce; determination shining through strongly. "But I'm going to stop you. I won't let you ruin everything."

And, with that; he charged.

Within a whiplash of a second, I was seemingly thrown across the whole forest; landing roughly within a pair of arms before being sped off to God knows where. Everything was a blur as I tried to calm my stomach as well as my mind that seemed to be moving faster than the trees around me. There was nothing else I wanted to do but fight against the person holding me; to tell them to let me go and a whole bunch of other things including that they should go to hell for helping such a horrible person such as Bruce, but I was totally useless. And I don't mean this just because I'm a human going against a vampire because in most cases I don't even consider this. When I say useless, I mean it seriously.

With the pressure of the wind pushing against me as the vampire holding me sped on, my limbs were pressed against their chest (making me believe it was a male holding me) and just trying to move took all of my effort and left me feeling more breathless than before. When it comes to talking… well lets just say that I didn't want to open my mouth because I have no clue in hell what'll come out. 'Kidnapping' me or not, it's just wrong to throw up on someone; especially at insane high speeds.

Finally, it seemed that my 'ride' was beginning to slow down; actually able to make out where some of the larger trees began and ended instead of it all just appearing as one big blur. Soon after, I could see the shape of most trees with only the really small or skinny ones appearing blurry. After that, a complete stop and when I half expected to be dumped on my ass onto the mossy group, I was held in the arms of the vampire who had been carrying me all this time.

"You alright Cutie?" Xavier's familiar voice asked and I swear I could've kissed him because I was so happy to see it was him carrying me instead of one of Bruce's brainwashed followers.

"Xavier!" I slurred, my joy to see him still coming out in my words surprisingly.

"Take it easy there Cutie; that was one hell of a run and I don't expect you to be recovering from it any time soon," he warned me and I kinda giggled, kinda groaned as my vision began to swim.

"Where did you come from?" I asked after regaining some grasp on the world around me.

"Really Cutie, the whole 'babies' talk?" Xavier teased and I shot him a look. In reply, he just laughed at me while I continued to glare. "You look real cute, Cutie," he joked and I slapped his chest; actually putting some force into it.

"Alright, alright. I was waiting a while off for the right moment to run in and get you out of there. Bruce really couldn't have played that out any better," Xavier finally told me and I shook my head, feeling confused all over again.

"But nothing went like we planned. Nobody is on our side and Richard is out there fighting Slade all on his own," I reminded him before a shock went through my body and I gasped. "Oh God Xavier! Richard! We have to get back to him! We have to help him!" I cried, clutching at Xavier's shirt as I pleaded to him with my eyes.

"Kory this is our chance to run away, get the hell out of here and leave it all behind," he told me and I my gaze turned wide-eyed with shock.

"I don't understand how you can even tell me that. I can't just leave Richard behind." Although I haven't been the best person to Richard, there was no way I could leave him now to be killed or tortured much like I had left Roy.

_Christ… _Roy_. Is he even alive still? _The thought left me weak and for that reason I was glad Xavier was still holding me otherwise I'm sure I would've fallen to the ground.

"_Please _Xavier, we have to go back," I whispered, trying to hold back tears as I clutched to said man's shirt. There was a pause before a sigh blew over the roots of my hair.

"Alright Cutie, hold on," was all Xavier muttered before running back in what I guessed to be the direction he had come from.

My guess turned out to be a correct one since soon I could hear the sound of battle; trees falling with the sound of their moans echoing throughout the other trees. The sound was, in a way, painful to hear; my heart going out to the dying trees that were victims of a monstrous battle.

"Richard!" I cried, jumping out of Xavier's arms and running towards said fallen vampire who lay crumpled on the forest ground. "Oh God, Richard," I whimpered, kneeling down in the dirt next to him as tears formed in my eyes. Already he was bruised and beaten, blood staining his torn clothes and a thin trail of it leaking from his mouth.

"Kory," he said, opening his eyes to look up at me.

"What were you thinking going against Bruce?" I demanded, wiping away the blood on his face with my hand before wiping it off on my own clothes.

"Keeping you safe," Richard confessed and I shook my head at the way he smiled up at me.

"You're an idiot, I hope you know that," I muttered, but the smile still remained on my face despite it all.

"So glad you could join us again Ms. Anders," Bruce cut in, grabbing me by my hair and dragging me away from the fallen vampire.

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to claw at his hands so that I could break free but nothing was working. He just kept dragging me along until finally I was released as a gust of air flew behind me and two bodies were tumbling to the ground. I looked up to see Xavier fighting Bruce and then all of the other vampires jumped into the fight; trying to defend their clan and I'm sure not even knowing what they were really fighting for.

Breaking away from it all, I quickly made my way over to Richard who was still lying there motionlessly on the ground. "Richard, come on, you have to get up. You have to help me get you out of here," I said, struggling to lift his weight and get him out of here. I managed to get his arm around my shoulders so that I could drag him away from the 'war' zone and into a more secluded part of the forest with thick surrounding trees.

"What's going on Kor?" Richard partially slurred, looking up at me with dark blue eyes that were obviously starting to fade back after the fight.

"They're all fighting, but I… I think you're dying Richard," I admitted, voice cracking as the tears spilled over. Just the thought of losing him made my chest ache so painfully that I couldn't breathe.

"I, I need blood," he said, taking in a deep breath from where I had him leaned up against the side of a tree. For the longest time I was silent, trying to think up a way I could get him said blood before it was too late. Finally, nothing else came to mind so I crawled over to where he was and craned my neck.

"Take mine," I said, voice strong even thought I spoke in a whisper. Right away, Richard's eyes grew wide and changed back to their normal vibrant blue; staring at me with shock.

"Wh-what?" he gasped and I only moved my neck closer to him.

"You'll die now if you don't get blood Richard. I'm the only human around so… take my blood," I spoke louder this time, making sure that he heard me as I pushed my hair around from that one side of my neck.

"But the consequences… Kory what if I take too much? You could _die_," he stressed, eyes showing the battle that he was having with himself.

"I don't care about any of that Richard. All that matters now is keeping you alive."

There was no reaction from the vampire before me; simply staring at me. Growing frustrated and desperate because I knew he wouldn't drink from me, I scanned the ground until finding a sharp enough rock and dragging it across my wrist until it cut. I couldn't help but wince from the pain, blood starting to ooze from the cut and trail down my wrist.

Looking up, I saw Richard stiff as a board and looking away from me which made me growl with annoyance. "Damnit Richard! You need blood!" I yelled, grabbing the back of his head and actually being able to turn it so that he was facing my outstretched wrist; just inches from his face. The fact that I could actually move him either meant that he wasn't putting up a fight or that he was incredibly weak and was in more trouble than I thought.

"Drink," I ordered, shoving the blood against his lips. Within that second, I watched in an amazed horror as Richard's eyes bled black and the blood lust took over his sense. My wrist was in his ice cold grip, pulling it closer and holding me in place as his fangs sunk into my flesh; a cry of pain escaping from my lips. As the seconds ticked by, I felt my energy begin to drain as if someone had pulled out a plug and I slumped against Richard's form; struggling just to keep my eyes opened as he continued to feed.

There was a moment when he pulled away and my wrist fell to my side; swollen and red with angry teeth marks in it. It was then that I thought Richard was done with me before my head was lifted from his chest and my hair was pushed to the side. "I love you Richard," I whispered, fearing that they may be my last words ever spoken before I felt the pain of his fangs tearing into the flesh of my neck. This time, however, no cry of pain passed through my lips because I was too exhausted to even do that.

I simply rested in Richard's strong arms as he drank from my neck; my eyes closing as everything began to spin around in my head and I couldn't even think straight. Even though I'm sure his feeding only went on for a few minutes, maybe only even seconds, it felt like an eternity before finally he pulled away and I was able to fall backwards onto the ground and feel it's cool on my burning skin.

"C-cutie?" a chocked, grief stricken voice echoed through my head. I knew that it was Xavier and I wanted to open my eyes to see his little smirk; tell him that everything was fine and I just needed to rest before I'd be on my feet again, but doing so took too much strength that I didn't have so I opted for just lying there and listening to what went on around me.

"What did you do to her?!" Xavier growled, obviously talking to Richard who I hope got enough blood so that he's better. God, I wouldn't be able to handle it if he died.

"I-I she offered it! I couldn't stop!" Richard tried to make out, his voiced pained.

"You killed her!" Xavier cried and my chest ached from how much in pain he sounded.

"S-stop," I stuttered out in a whisper and everything fell silent. It was then that I was scooped up into a strong pair of arms before the wind was rushing past me; in the distance someone yelling out something but I couldn't hear it. No, around me there was simply air and the feeling of shaking arms around me; the occasion drop falling on me which made me wonder if maybe it was raining.

Things started to slow until finally the running vampire came to a stop but I wouldn't care either way. Right now everything was foggy and I had this sort of out of body feeling; like it wasn't me in these arms but someone else and I was simply a floating, blind thought.

"I'm so sorry Cutie, I never meant for any of this to happen," Xavier whispered into my hair, holding me tightly against his chest as I just rested in his arms. I was shifted around, ending up with my bottom on the ground and my back leaning against the vampire's chest.

"I didn't want you this way. Fuck, I never wanted you to be damned… but at the same time I can't let you die. Please be able to forgive me; please," Xavier pleaded to me before something was held against my parted lips. Right away, I felt the warmth flow into my throat and with what little energy I had left… I drank.

My throat burned, but it was a pleasurable burn that left me thirsting for me as I grabbed hold of whatever was giving me this delicious drink and brought it closer to my awaiting mouth. The liquid was warm, thick and brought with it some new found energy that made me feel ten times better than I've ever felt before.

Very soon, the supply of this _life _became too little so I spun around and out of instinct, latched onto Xavier's neck; now stealing the blood from there.

_Blood. I'm stealing his blood. Oh God, I'm killing Xavier. _I thought in horror, but at the same time I couldn't make myself stop drinking.

"It's alright Cutie," Xavier told me in a soft tone, blood flowing out stronger when he spoke. "I want this."

And with that he fell limp; the blood barely coming out. Coming to my senses, I pulled away from him with a gasp; sucking in air greedily. When things finally came into focus (an amazing focus at that. I was able to spot out the tiniest of bugs and watch as they crawled along the ground), I saw Xavier laying the forest floor motionless and looking so pale; so so pale.

"Xavier," I called to him, fear shaking my core when he didn't respond in the slightest way. "No, no Xavier!" Tears fell from my eyes freely as I crouched over his form; checking for any sign of him being alive.

I found none.

"Somebody help! Please!" I started screaming, managing to pick up Xavier with ease and running in what I thought to be the direction that the fight was still going on. Even though they all pretty much hated me, there had to be someone there who would help Xavier.

_There has to be. _

"Help!" I yelled as I ran, hoping that one of the many vampires would hear me and maybe come meet me out here so I wouldn't end up getting lost. But I never heard anyone coming for me, just the sound of things falling and the earth rumbling.

_The trees! _I thought before running in the direction that the vibrations were coming from; holding Xavier tight in my arms and watching as he grew paler and paler as each second went by.

Just when I thought that I was almost there, the forest went silent and I skidded to a stop. "No! No no no no!" I screamed, wanting to pound my fists against something but also not wanting to let go of Xavier. "Please, someone help," I whispered as I fell to my knees and the tears continued to fall.

"What happened child?" a voice asked and I looked up to see Slade standing in front of me; his clan of vampires a few feet behind and staring at Xavier in my arms.

"I-I wanted to save Richard so I let him take my blood but then Xavier found us and ran off with me and I was so weak. I couldn't fight it, you have to believe me! I didn't mean to hurt Xavier; he gave me his blood. Now, God, he's so pale and I don't know what to do," I said quickly, staring up with pleading eyes. "Just please, help him. You can do whatever you want to me, just don't let Xavier die."

There was silence before Slade spoke again. "Come with me, I'll make sure everything works out." Not even caring that it could all be a trap, I quickly nodded my head and stood back up with Xavier in my arms. "Johnny will take Xavier and you will run with me. Do you think you can keep up?" the leader asked as I handed off Xavier's limp body with some reluctance to let him go.

"Yeah, I can keep up," I finally said, tearing my eyes away from Xavier to look up at Slade. He only nodded before we were running; leaving the bloody battlefield behind; unaware of the pair of sapphire eyes watching as I left.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Oh my gawd! It finally happened! So if no one has caught on, Kory is now a vampire and things are just getting started. If the next updates are as long as this one (7 pages so I do hope you enjoyed it) then I see there maybe being 3 chapters left to the story. Otherwise, I'm not totally sure but there won't be a whole lot of chapters left.

Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter even if you didn't want things to turn out this way. Thanks to those who reviewed and I do hope that you'll all review again!

_Kattie _


	19. Stupid and Naïve

"So what exactly happened to me?" I asked once we were all safe back at the clan's mansion. Xavier had been taken to some emergency room, Barbara following him (much to my disgust).

"You've been turned into a vampire," Slade said bluntly and I blinked several times; trying to wrap my mind around it. Somehow though, it was rather easy to accept this fate for myself.

"Alright, what does that mean?" My questions were asked slowly as I made sure to think out the best possible generic questions that would hopefully get me more than one answer.

"It means that now you have to live off human blood, with the exception of animals if desperate, and you can't go out in public for a while without another vampire with you to keep you in check. In fact, I wouldn't even suggest going out to a city or even near a house right now; you're much too unstable with all this vampire blood rushing through your system," the clan leader explained and I nodded slowly.

"Do you think that if I see a human I'll… well you know; attack?" This earned some laughs from the surrounding vampires and I blushed slightly, feeling like a little girl who didn't know how to play the game all the big kids were playing. I sat up straighter, wanting to prove to them that I too could play the more challenging games and be just as good at them as they are.

"That's very possible. It's either that or you won't realize that picking up a glass of water is challenging now and you shatter it instead because of all the extra strength. That's happened quite a few times actually with new vampires because they aren't used to all the extra power." Again, I nodded.

"Do I get any special powers like Raven, or am I just a normal vampire?"

"It's much too soon to say anything about that. Although the prophecy was thought to be wrong and instead talk about your friend Terra, there is still a chance that it was you it mentioned. That leaves a lot of open ends where you get all the power and she's left with nothing," Slade told me and from behind, Kitten spoke up.

"All that power, oh that'd be amazing." There was a dreamy tone to her words that made me stifle giggles; earning some looks.

"Do you find something funny?" the blonde snapped.

"You talk about power like a stay at home mom would talk about Fabio," I admitted and Kitten took in a sharp breath; shooting me a glare as Fang made quick to hold her back from most likely clawing my eyes out with her sharp little nails.

"In the vampire world, power is _everything_. If you don't have power, you're nothing; just a waste of the human blood it takes to keep you alive. For your sake, you better hope you have some special ass powers because there are a lot of people who I'm sure would _love _to watch you starve to death," Johnny cut in and a chill ran down my spine at his words.

_Power is everything. _

"When will I be able to see Xavier?" I asked, quick to change the topic.

"So egger to go back to your whoring ways? I'm sure it must be hard not jumping someone's bones by now," Barbara spat, walking into the room with venom in her eyes.

"Barbara, how unappetizing to see you again. I thought for sure Xavier wouldn't let his bitch off the leash but here you are walking around; and not on all fours. What a neat trick," I said sweetly, smiling at her. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she advanced quickly.

"How dare you call me a dog!" she yelled at my face. The sound echoed throughout the room and rung in my newly sensitive ears. Looking at her, I could see all her pores and the faded scar on the tip of her chin; most likely a biking accident as a child. "You keep forgetting that I can tear you apart, whore," Barbara then added in and I stood up; glad to be a little taller than her.

"And it would seem that you forgot I'm a vampire also now; Xavier's doing," I reminded her and she scoffed while flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah, so? You have no idea how to use any of your vampire abilities and Xavier turned me into a vampire as well."

"I learn quick, as for Xavier, did he turn you into a vampire to save your life because he couldn't bare to see you die, or was it an accident; took too much and out of the kindness of his heart changed you. Trust me _Babs _I'm sure that if he knew changing you would mean you became some stalker, he wouldn't have done it."

And then she charged.

It was a weird feeling to be able to see her as she ran forward; able to predict where her next step would be. Moving quickly, I stuck my foot out just in front of where she stepped and moved to the side just in time for her to trip and tumble forward. A chorus of laughter exploded in the room, minus Slade of course who seemed to be studying me, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"You think you're real cute, don't you. Tripping me and making me look like a fool," Barbara spat, standing back up.

"It doesn't take tripping you to make you look like a fool," I pointed out and I'm pretty sure it was then that Barbara saw red; letting out an animal growl before leaping through the air and right towards me. In some crazy focused detail, I was able to watch as her eyes bled black and the fangs grew out in her mouth. Fascinated by the change, I just stood there until I was flying back with the force of her body colliding into my own.

"Ahh!" I screamed, my back slamming against the wall and leaving me breathless as Barbara wrapped her hands around my neck. Dots danced across my vision and I looked around with my hazy sight to find out that no one had moved to help me.

_This is a test. _I realized before a growl rippled in my throat and I brought my hands up onto Barbara's shoulders. Said girl's eyes widened in shock and what I think to be fear before I pushed her forward; the two of us tumbling forward so that I ended up kneeling in her gut while holding her down. I would have felt better about this whole situation if Barbara wasn't still choking me, but that soon changed when I added more pressure to the knee that was in her stomach and she quickly let go so she could push me off her.

I went rolling to the side from the force of her push and ended up on my hands and knees coughing and gasping for breath; Barbara doing the same except lying on her back. "Now this, Fang, is a great view," Johnny's deep voice said from behind me, a wolf whistle sounding through the room. Picking my head up, I looked over my shoulder at him with venom in my eyes; still breathing heavily and on my hands and knees. Studying the look on his face, I knew exactly what he was thinking and I shuddered with disgust which just seemed to fuel his hunger all the same.

"What do you say we pick up where we left off that night a few years ago," Johnny suggested and I growled before an idea came to mind. Turning my direction, I crawled towards him with an animal hunger in my eyes that he, of course, stupidly thought to be lust. Okay, so maybe it was a type of lust, but _blood _lust. My veins were on fire with the desire for his thick blood to be washing down my throat and quenching my deepest of thirsts.

From behind me, I heard Barbara mutter that she knew I was a whore; making a note in my mind to get her back for that. Of course, it'll be a hell of a lot easier to get her back with some blood in my system, so I turned my attention back to Johnny who had a lazy smirk on his lips as he watched my body move; closer and closer until I was on my hands and knees right in front of him. Tilting my head up, I let out a deep breath right over the fly of his pants and heard the sharp intake of breath that told me I was doing my job well.

Resting my weight on the balls of my feet, I slid my hands up around the back of Johnny's legs so they came to rest on the waist band of his jeans; licking my lips while tugging down the article of clothing maybe an inch. Opening up my legs that were still bent, my hands continued to travel up and the rest of my body followed; leaving me standing with my chest flush against his. I knew if Johnny had a heart it'd be speeding along in his chest; his short breaths telling me this much and the hardness of his crotch making a smile spread across my face.

"How about we just start over all together," I whispered into his ear, hands sliding up his chest and feeling the hard muscles tense beneath my touch. This just left me feeling more confident about my actions.

"This time, you're the one pressed against the wall," saying this, I pushed him back so he was sandwiched between the wall and myself. "and I get to do to you whatever I want," I purred, nibbling softly on his ear.

"Hmm, whatever you say baby," Johnny groaned when I pressed the lower half of my body against his waist; grinding playfully. Slowly, his hands ran up my body, taking his time with feeling the curve of my ass, and then stopped at my hips; gripping and pulling me closer as I gasped and he groaned once again. "As long as I get you in the end, you can do whatever kinky shit you want."

This made me smirk. "Perfect." I then went to work on his neck, kissing and licking as I searched for a particular fat vein. All the while Johnny was still grinding against my own body as my arousal began to grow; my own breathing coming out in something like pants. Nibbling gently on his ear, I heard the small growl that reverberated in his throat as our actions became more needy and lustful. I found myself being lost in the feeling of Johnny's body moving so expertly against my own and was kinda tempted to take this into another room where not so many eyes were watching; but at the moment I honestly didn't care really who all saw what we were doing.

Just as I finally managed to find the huge vein I had been searching for with my tongue, Johnny ground against a particular sensitive part and I let out a moan; tossing my head back while my nails dug into his shoulders and drew blood. The scent of his blood hit my senses like a freight train and my focus came back; reminding me why I was even pressed against this vampire in the first place. Straightening my neck, I saw Johnny's eyes widen in shock and what I'm pretty sure to be a bit of fear; his motions stilling which caused me some disappointment because it had actually felt quiet good.

Not wasting another second, I launched myself at his neck and bit down; _hard_. Blood began pouring into my mouth, the sweet tang of it burning my throat but in a twisted pleasurable way. Like I knew it was wrong to be doing this, but it felt so good that I didn't want it to stop; I didn't want Johnny's blood to stop gushing into my mouth and warming my body.

"Kory, stop," a voice commanded and just like that; it did stop. I pulled away from Johnny's body, licking my lips as his body slumped back and slid down the wall until he hit the ground. Turning around to yell at whoever had stopped my feeding, I froze upon seeing Xavier standing in the doorway; something of a pained and disgusted look on his face.

"Xavier," I breathed, stepping towards him with some hesitation.

"Come on Cutie, we need to talk," Xavier told me and I nodded, walking to his side right away.

"Now who's the dog?" Barbara spat as I walked by. Spinning on my heel, I pulled my fist back and punched her square in the nose. A yelping sound, much like that a dog would make upon having its tail shut in the door, echoed out of Barbara's mouth in a high pitch.

"Still you, bitch," I said triumphantly before Xavier grabbed my arm and all but dragged me out of the room.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"I thought you were still in that hospital or whatever," I said, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. It took me a while to figure out where he was taking me, but I soon found myself standing in my old room; walking over to the plush bed and falling back onto it with a sigh. My eyes went to the window above and I saw the oranges and purples in the sky telling me that more time had passed than I thought seeing as the sun was beginning to set on this long stressful day.

"Vampires recover quickly as I'm sure you'll learn," Xavier explained and I nodded, looking down at my arm. It didn't look any differently; maybe just a little paler. But I knew that I had changed; I had changed so damn much.

_Damn. Ha, that's funny. _

"Kory I'm so sorry." I raised my eyebrow upon hearing those words spoken from Xavier and turned my head to look at him; standing at the foot of the bed with his hand resting on the banister.

"What for? You haven't done anything. Hell, you saved me Xavier," I reminded him, but my words just seemed to upset him more; shaking his head from side to side while covering his eyes with one of his hands.

"Saved you? Kory I've turned you into some damned monster!" he yelled and I jumped in surprise from how mad he sounded.

"So maybe this isn't the best thing that could've happened to me, but you did what you had to. You kept me alive Xavier, I owe you my life," I explained and he just looked up at me with angry red eyes; eyes watering as the sight made my chest ache painfully.

"If I wasn't so selfish, I would've let you die. This fate is worse than dying Cutie. Give it a week, you won't be thanking me anymore," Xavier tried to tell me but I wasn't having any of it. Still on the bed, I crawled over to where he was standing at the end of it and got up on my knees so that we were level.

"Why won't you believe me Xavier?" I asked, feeling my own eyes begin to water.

"Because you don't know what you're saying. All this talk about owing me something for making you into a life stealing monster; it's naïve and so stupid of you to be thinking that way," he said harshly and a tear fell from my eyes as my anger peaked.

"I'm not some stupid naïve little girl! Don't call me that!" I yelled. "I thank you for this 'curse' because you kept me alive! You made it so I could still be with the people I love," feeling another tear fall, I quickly wiped it away; tired of crying so much but not being able to stop it. "you made it so I could still be with you."

There was silence.

"You tell me not to call you stupid and naïve, but how can I do that when it's exactly what you are Kory. You don't know enough to see that I'm not the kind of guy to love and you're certainly too stupid to accept it either. Fuck, you're an idiot," Xavier said before I slapped him. For once, it actually had an affect; his head turning to the side from the force of the impact. Again, I pulled back my hand to slap him, but this time Xavier stopped the blow; grabbing my wrist with his hand that for once didn't feel cold to the touch.

_That's because my skin is cold too. _

"I love you Xavier," I whispered, tears falling freely as I bowed my head; refusing to look at him. "So much more than I should, but I can't help but love you."

More silence as he just continued to watch me.

"So maybe I am stupid, and a little naïve for falling for a vampire in the first place. But I'm not so stupid and naïve to pass up a guy that loves me as much as I love him."

"I should've just let you die. Thing would be so much easier if I had just let you die," Xavier muttered to himself, dropping my wrist.

"I thought for sure that you'd know by now nothing is ever easy when it comes to me," I reminded him, scooting closer to the edge of the bed so that we were almost touching.

"I'll just end up hurting you Cutie, we both know that," Xavier tried to tell me, moving forward as well and leaning in while tilting his head so that our lips were so close to touching.

Closing my eyes, I let out a shallow breath; hand sliding up his body to rest on his neck. "That's why they invented Band-Aids," I whispered to Xavier before leaning forward and closing the gap.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

So I was actually pretty pleased with the way this chapter worked out. The next chapter will either pick up right after this or a while after; I'm not sure yet. But hey, I wrote this all today and it's 6 pages long which is a descent enough length I think.

I do hope that everyone enjoyed and I'm sure you've all noticed that I'm no longer updating on a schedule. Yeah, well, that's because it's easier this way especially with high school coming up. I have no idea when I'll be able to update things, but I'm gonna try and squeeze them in; hopefully having a free weekend where I can do something like this.

Next on my updating list:

_Painted Woman_

I know that _Being With You Only Brings The Tears _needs to be updated badly, but I haven't even started that chapter yet. _Painted Woman_, on the other hand, I have started the chapter and have some idea where I want to go with it so I'm hoping to get that done and have it posted before the school year starts (that's the 24th for me) and then eventually get to work on chapter 21 of M.C.S (My College Series).

Oh! In case you didn't get the alert, I did in fact start a drabble series. I know some of you are probably thinking "Well those are just a waste of time and usually suck anyway", but really _think _about it. All of my stories take forever to get to the climatic ending where everything finally plays out and makes sense. In the drabble series, you'll get a bit of background and then jump right into that climax!

Also, writing them helps clear up some of my writer's block by getting that idea off my mind so I can focus on others. So yeah, it's like a win/win. But seriously, I would love it if you guys checked it out. Right now I just have a Slade/Starfire drabble posted (and some of you are probably going "Eww, what a dumb pairing" but they're actually really great to write about) and I'm in the process of writing one for Beast Boy/Raven. I'm also taking requests so if there's a couple you want me to write about, chances are if you tell me I'll write about it.

There's a poll on my profile for you to vote on or you can just PM me/leave in your review the pairing you want a drabble done about.

Sorry for the long A/N, but I had a lot to say. I will leave you now with a please review, please go check out my drabble series, _Painted Woman _update is on the way, go vote, and thank you for all the fabulous reviews for the previous chapter!

Ugh, I write too much -_-

_Kattie _


	20. Deception

_Xavier's POV:_

"And she doesn't suspect a thing?" Slade asked as I stood in front of his desk. For the past twenty minutes my fists had been fisted tightly at my sides and my jaw clenched so tightly that I thought for sure I would soon break my teeth; already knowing that I'd be sore later today.

"No," I managed to make out through tight lips as I stared ahead and stood still.

"I must say Xavier, I wasn't so sure you'd be able to pull off the task I assigned you, but you're doing a fabulous job of proving me wrong and wiggling your way into Ms. Anders' heart. It won't be long before you have her eating out of your hand and doing anything you want, maybe even killing that pest, Richard," my 'boss' suggested casually and I tensed at the mention of Grayson. Although we've always hated each other's guts and I've wished him bad, to have him killed would be a waste of a perfectly good vampire and I don't enjoy wasting things.

"Are we finished?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to get away from the vile man before me and return to Kory who could for certain help me forget most of what had been discussed within these sound proof walls.

"You seem so eager to get away from me Xavier. Ms. Anders keeping the bed warm?" Slade tested me and my nails dug into my skin drawing blood.

"You're a disgusting man, Slade," I told him, earning a laugh.

"Not a man Xavier, a vampire, and there was once a time where you looked up to me and wished for nothing more but to _be _me," he reminded me and my face became twisted with a look of disgust.

"Well you don't have to worry about anything like _that _coming from me ever again," I assured Slade, my knees locking as I focused on staying still where I was until dismissed. Despite how much I hated the vampire before me, I would be a fool to cross him any more than I already have. As it is, I'm teetering on the edge of being killed; there's really no need to push my chances any further.

"That really is too bad; I was hoping you'd be the one to replace me if anything were to happen," Slade told me and I wanted to laugh, but kept quiet and bit my tongue. "You would just jump at something like that, wouldn't you Xavier? The chance that I'd be gone, leaving you to take over and make things as you wanted them to." Again, I kept quiet. "Well not to worry, because I don't plan to be going anywhere any time soon. At least not until I see my plan unfold so I can watch Ms. Anders kill everyone in a blind rage you induced before you stab her in the back. Keeping her so far has been pricey, but the look on her face shall be absolutely _priceless_."

"You're disgusting," I spat before spinning on my heel and leaving the room, no longer able to be in that _monster's _presence.

_But is he really such a monster considering all the things I've already done and still have planned to do? _

That thought will haunt me until the day I die which with my luck, won't ever come.

**oo-Richard's POV-oo **_(back at the time of the fight right when Xavier ran off with Kory)_

I could do nothing but watch as Red picked up Kory and ran off with her. My body was strong, yes, but my mind was so weak with the realization of what just happened that I stayed sitting on the forest floor; numb.

_What if she's dead? Christ, what if I killed Kory in blood lust? _The thought left me hunched over on my hands and knees, my stomach clenching as a white paste spat up from between my lips; my stomach empty and my throat burning afterwards.

"Richard, get up." A cold hand grabbed my arm and started to haul me up from my position on the ground. Groggily, I raised my head to see Raven looking down at me with a worried look on her face; a frown set on her lips.

"I killed her Raven. God, I killed Kory," I whispered hoarsely, finally on my feet again with Raven's arm wrapped around my waist to support me.

She had nothing to say, as I suspected would happen, but it didn't make the silence any easier to accept. The silence left me with time to think, to reflect, over the fact that I just killed the woman I loved and let Red run off with her.

"Raven we have to get her back. Red took her. We have to get Kory back," I said frantically, feeling sick with the thought that Kory would probably never get a proper burial if Red had her. She'd just be taken to Slade and then disposed of like garbage.

"We can't do that right now Richard," Raven told me and I felt my anger start to rise. "Right now we need to get you somewhere safe. Bruce will be looking for you soon. He knows what you did, Richard."

"Then let him come and find me! I'll _kill _him!" I cried, pushing Raven away from me and throwing my arms into the air as I stared angrily in the direction of the clearing where I knew Bruce to be. "Just let him come and get me. Death is something I welcome," I whispered harshly.

"Quit being so dramatic Richard, you're becoming an embarrassment." Bruce's cold voice broke through the silence and I quickly spun around to see him standing casually next to a tree; the rest of the clan standing just behind him looking beat up and exhausted but all the same ready for another right if Bruce _commanded _it.

"You made me kill her!" I yelled, pouncing in the direction of my 'leader' only to have him move to the side just before so I went crashing into the tree behind him. The impact made spots dance before my vision and my head pounded painfully, but I pushed it all aside and turned to face Bruce with determination in my eyes. Whether it was now or later, I would kill him. That I was sure of.

"You did all of that on your own Richard. I simply left you to die." Yes, because those words really made him look do much better. It seemed that none of the surrounding vampires cared anyway; simply standing by and waiting for orders. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the uneasy looks upon Gar and Victor's faces, but otherwise they stayed where they were.

"You're a monster," I spat, my eyes narrowed to the point of being slits but I could still see everything all too clearly.

"Don't say that about Bruce," Argent cut in, stepping forward with Jericho just a step behind her. Everyone else stayed quiet, watching and waiting to see how things would unfold.

"Don't tell me you truly believe the bullshit he's telling you." The look on their faces told me they did believe it and also that they didn't like me talking about Bruce the way that I was. "He's lying to all of you! The things he said about wanting to make peace between vampires and humans were all lies! He wanted to find this so called 'chosen one' so that he could twist their minds until they were like you and would follow his every command," I revealed to them and some eyes went wide with shock while others narrowed at my 'lies', as Bruce would later tell them.

"Why would Bruce do something like that?" Allen asked, watching me suspiciously.

"Because he knows that he can't do this without you. He needs other people to convince Terra that he's a great leader and that he's only ever had our best interests in mind so that when he does finally turn her, she's do anything he asks of her."

I was pleased to see some pairs of eyes drift over to look at Bruce in question, Raven's eyes being one of them since she never new the whole story.

"Tell me, do you really believe what this _traitor _is telling you? Richard lied to all of you and ran off to be with Ms. Anders who was working with Xavier and Slade. Her plan was to get inside Richard's mind so that she could manipulate him to do anything she wanted and tell her anything, including all of our secrets and weaknesses. Richard has sold you all out for sex," Bruce said strongly and I knew then that I was done for. After what he said, everyone would go into a blind rage and they would start fighting if he commanded it.

"We've both had our says, it's only fair that you choose who you believe. But how about for once actually _choose _and don't just do what Bruce says," I suggested bitterly before turning away. Raven moved forward to help me walk, but I gently brushed her away. There was no need for help now. The blood in my veins was pulsing strong and with the added adrenaline boost I was ready for anything. "If anyone wants to say a few words to me, I'll be out in the clearing."

It would pain me to fight some of them, but it was what had to be done. There was no more time for trying to convince them with words. Slade would be acting soon and hell, for all I knew he was working with Bruce secretly so that together they could take over the human world. The thought made me sick, more so than the thought of fighting my own vampire family did. At least they had a choice. Humans wouldn't be able to do so much as blink if vampires went against them.

_It'd be a slaughter. _

"Richard you can't be serious about fighting them," Raven said, interrupting my thoughts.

"There's nothing else I really can do Raven. It's this or they kill me. At least now I can stand a fighting chance."

"You're being stupid!" She cried, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "They'll kill you!"

"And if they do you run. Bruce has them tightly controlled and there's only one way this can truly end." The part that I didn't tell her was that the way things would end was badly. Even if I won, I would still have lost because my friends would be killed by my own hand. And if I loose, well then I die.

A rustling in the bushes around me drew my attention, and I quickly turned to see Argent, Jericho, and the Spanish twins step out into the clearing.

_So they're who's either going to kill me or be killed. _

"So be it," I hissed under my breath before they charged.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Oh my gosh. So I know that it's been _FOREVER _since I last updated but it's taken me a long time to adjust to everything. I also got a new computer and lost **all **of my writing which I'm working on getting back so whatever I had started for updates is all gone which is also why it's taken me so long. Also, while I've been away, I did marching band which just ended yesterday so hopefully now I'll be able to update more regularly because that sucked up so much time.

Seriously, it was like killer for my sleep. I know that this isn't the update that any of you wanted and the next couple of chapter I'll probably be jumping around between times and POV's which I know won't be super fun for you readers probably, but please bare with me until I get things back on track. High school has thrown me for a loop and I'm trying to get back some control on things.

As a side note, but also a very important thing, I'm looking for a beta reader. I've had some horrible writer's block and could seriously use some help from anyone that's willing to lend a hand. This goes for any of my currently posted stories and when I get my stories from my old computer, chances are I'll need some help on those two. It's not like I'll be singling out any one person to be my beta reader because I know that's a lot to dump on someone and I wouldn't do that. It can be like a big group project or something with maybe some people who I go to more because they understand what I'm trying to portray more.

I'm really not sure what else there is to say aside from the fact that I'm sorry for how long it took me to update and to not expect any more updates probably until after Christmas time because I'm going to be pretty busy for a while with finals and a Christmas parade for marching band plus family coming in to visit and a winter ball that I'm currently dateless to because I broke up with my junior boyfriend *tear*.

Oh well! So please review and give me some love! Even if it's a review telling me how mad you are at me for taking so long to update, please still review to at least let me know that I still have readers out there and that I haven't been abandoned because that's seriously my greatest fear right now: that I waited too long and everyone got sick of me and like dumped me for some other author who writes drama and likes weird pairings.

Please review!! Send me love because I love all of my readers!

_Kattie_


	21. Demons

_(Still Richard's POV)_

My whole body ached and I could barely stand, but it could be worse. I could be dead like a couple of my old friends that laid on the forest floor in a puddle of blood that wasn't even theirs to spill. Some of my stolen blood was also soaking into the dirt ground, but one against four in the beginning, but the odds quickly grew as Bruce continued to plant his seed in their minds making it one against seven. Add in the fact that we're all vampires and I'm lucky I even made it out with all my limbs still intact.

Looking around me now, I saw just which of my friends I had killed and felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me fall backwards onto my ass. The original four that went against me were lying in blood, eyes more lifeless than before and skin paler than ever. Joining the club was Allen, Wally, and Karen; their bodies just as torn and bloody as the others and I heard Victor's hoarse cries from the border of the clearing when he spotted his dead lover's body.

I wanted to tell him that I was sorry and that if he wanted, he could kill me as payback after I took down Bruce, but I knew nothing I could say would make him hurt any less. Perhaps the reason Victor was in so much pain was because he believed part of what I said yet Karen did not and she died fighting for a corrupt power hungry man. I know that if Kory did something like that I would be just as broken up between my love for her and doing what I knew was right.

"Richard!" Raven cried, running over to me with worry thick in her eyes. I smiled weakly and held her hand when she collapsed on her knees next to me.

"It's okay Raven, I'm fine," I tried to assure her, but the words came out weaker than I expected to and that seemed to only panic her more.

"We need to get you some blood," she said, letting the medic in her take over as she helped me to my feet. I swayed a bit before finding balance and beginning to walk across the clearing towards the forest.

"Just where do you two think you're going?" Bruce questioned, easily stepping in front of us. I lifted my head up to look at him and saw the rage in his eyes making me think that at least if I died now I could say that I pissed him off.

"Away from here. You've had your fun Bruce, now let us go," Raven spat, glaring at him.

"You can't just leave whenever you want. It doesn't work that way especially since you just killed seven of my vampires," he bit out, jaw clenched from how angry he was. Oh yes, I had made an impression alright.

"They're not _your _vampires, Bruce. They have their own free will. It's not like we signed some god damn contract so move the hell out of our way," I challenged and his eyes bled black faster than I'd ever seen somebody's before. The sight made a chill run down my spine and out of instinct, I took a step back; pulling Raven with me incase Bruce suddenly snapped and tried to attack her.

"If you think you're going to be leaving here alive, you have another thing coming," he threatened, glaring me down. Biting back the pain that shot through my body, I stepped forward on my own to challenge him.

"Who's going to stop me Bruce? You have no one left to fight for you. Can't you see the doubt in their eyes?" Upon saying this, Bruce looked behind me at the remaining vampires that for so long had followed him. I knew for certain that they looked confused, hurt, and not at all like they were ready to jump into a fight even if it was against someone who could barely stand on their own.

"If they won't do anything, then I will," Bruce threatened and seemed to almost charge forward, a motion that made me move in front of Raven, before a breeze made all of us freeze; finding ourselves surrounded by the remaining vampires from Bruce's clan.

"Let them go Bruce. You can't fight off all of us," Victor pointed out, eyes red from the tears he had cried for Karen.

There was a stiff moment between the two vampires where I had the feeling I could probably cut the tension with a knife before Bruce finally made the first move; a scoff. "I'll give you this _victory_ Richard, but you can bet I'll be back." And with that said he was gone and I'm pretty sure I heard everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Despite how they appeared, none of the surrounding vampires were ready for a fight; especially one against Bruce.

"Thank you Victor," I began, but the cold look he sent my way made my blood run cold as I froze.

"Don't you dare speak to me," he hissed, eyes already bleeding black as I felt Raven stiffen next to me; her grip on my arm tightening out of fear. I moved forward to try and explain to Victor, but he shoved me away angrily; lips pulled back in a snarl as tears began to fall from his black eyes.

"You _murdered _her!" he screamed, pointing an accusing finger in my direction which I could only accept with guilt.

"It was kill or be killed," I spoke weakly and a cry echoed through the surrounding trees.

"You bastard," he spat and I lowered my gaze, choosing instead to look at the blood stained dirt which didn't help my conscious much.

"If I could take it back, I would. I didn't want it to turn out that way; I didn't want to kill any of them."

"But you had to right, because your precious _Kory _was in danger," Victor said, venom dripping from each word. At the mention of her, I felt my spine stiffen as I lifted my head to meet his angry stare.

"All of us are in danger and for all I know, Kory is dead right now because of me! I'll admit that I was angry and glad to take it out on someone other than myself, but that doesn't change the fact that I just killed part of my family." The surrounding vampires that I had considered family for the past few years looked solemnly down at the blood stained ground after I spoke these words and I knew that they were all hurting. "But I did what I had to because if I had just let them kill me, Bruce would have won."

"So this was all just some god damn ego trip?! You killed them just because you didn't want Bruce to _win_?!" Gar cried, tears in his eyes as he stared at me.

"I understand why you would see it that way," I began before being kicked in the gut by Victor. In my weakened state, I didn't even realize what had happened before Raven was screaming my name and I was inhaling dirt.

"Get up," Victor hissed, marching over to me. I didn't even have enough strength to lift my head up and look him in the eye, settling instead for watching his feet.

"Victor leave him alone," Raven begged, her petit feet also coming into view. There was a sound of a struggle before her feet stumbled back as a growl sounded through the air.

"Stay out of this Raven," he ordered, leaving no room to argue. And I wanted to argue; I wanted to explain myself and tell Victor to leave Raven alone but as it was I could barely catch my breath. Of course none of this mattered to Victor as he stepped towards me and lifted me effortlessly into the air before slamming my back against a tree, making me cough and gasp as the harsh taste of metallic filled my mouth.

"Fight me," he all but growled as my vision swam and I began to see four eyes instead of two. Soon those four eyes were replaced by two first, each rushing towards my face; the impact feeling like four fists instead of just two as I heard my nose break and felt the stolen blood run down my face.

_Kory's blood; wasted on the dirt. _

Just the thought of Kory's blood made my eyes dim to black as heat rushed through my veins and I felt adrenaline flood my senses. All that I saw was the fresh blood on the ground and Victor's ugly snarl as he pulled back his fist for another punch. I gripped his outstretched hand and squeezed, breaking the bones in Victor's hand as he howled in pain. A sick smile spread across my pale lips as I used his broken hand to bend him until he kneeled before me with lips parted in a silent scream.

"Kill or be killed," I hissed to him, pulling back my other hand that would deliver the killing blow to his skull.

"Richard stop!" Raven screamed, running over and taking hold of my fisted hand. The numbness stopped then, replaced with total awareness of everything that was going on around me as I took in the scared faces of the people around me. In my hand, I felt the broken bones in Victor's hand grind against each other as I continued to grip it, letting go of his hand as if it had burned me.

"Vic, I-." I stopped then, not sure what I could say to him to make what I just did better. In my defense, I could say that he started it and that if I hadn't acted he would have killed me, but it didn't cover the fact that I had just gone into a blind rage and had been about to kill part of my family.

"Save it Grayson," was all Victor spat before standing once again and turning from me. There was a moment when I wasn't sure if he would turn around and start attacking me all over again, but then Victor began to walk away with the other's following shortly after him; sending me back one last sad look before disappearing into the cover of the surrounding trees.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked weakly from besides me. I knew that she was referring to my physical being especially since my front was pretty much covered in blood and to that I nodded.

Physical problems I could deal with, it was the mental demons that were prying apart my brain that made me worry.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Eh I'm not even really going to bother writing anything for an A/N. Truth is, for the past months that I haven't been updating, I've had like no inspiration and just didn't want to write anything. I'm starting to get back into now though and I hope to get out of this funk soon. More updates on the way.

_Kattie _


	22. Pit of My Stomach

_Xavier's POV:_

Looking over at Cutie and her cheery smile, I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. She was so fucking happy and _oblivious _to what was really going on and I played that to my advantage; telling her all the lies Slade wanted to and she believed all of them. There was without a doubt in my mind that when this was all over and Bruce and Slade were and I was sure Cutie was safe, even if it had to be with Grayson, that I was going to run away to the other side of the planet so that I would never see any of them again. To do this would break Cutie's heart, I've come to terms with that, but it'd be so much easier for her to go on with her life and have a chance at being happy if I wasn't around.

_And even if I didn't manage to leave her, she'd still probably leave me in a heart beat once she found out the truth. _I thought bitterly before looking back over the girl that I had wrapped around my finger. She was sitting up in bed, the white sheet pulled modestly up as to cover her naked chest. On her shoulder I could see my love bites, small trails of blood leaking out from when I had been exceptionally angry while loving her.

Cutie's lips were moving, but I didn't register what she said as I looked at the small bruise-like marks on her neck that were left there from when Grayson had turned her into a vampire; looking back at the drying blood that was partially mine from when I had turned her completely. A chill ran down my spine leaving me feeling colder than ever as my body moved on auto pilot; moving towards Cutie as she called me over with her fingers.

"What's wrong Xavier?" she whispered sweetly, up on her knees now as to be level with me as I stood next to the bed. Unlike her, I was fully clothed because just moments before I had been in Slade's office as he made sure that I had control over the beautiful woman before me. He didn't like any loose strings and wanted to make sure everything went according to plan.

"And why would anything be wrong on this oh so wonderful morning?" I asked, running a hand up her arm and gently brushing over the marks I had left on her collarbone.

"I don't know, you just looked so troubled," Cutie told me, leaning forward over so slightly and kissing my neck as her hands ran down the front of my chest. I couldn't help but sigh into her touch, accepting and craving her comfort after Slade had been so heartless.

"Maybe I was wondering why I was still wearing clothes while you kneel before me so beautifully bare," I whispered in husky tones, dragging my fingers down her back and cupping her ass as I pulled her body flush against mine. Her teeth nipping at my bottom lip told me that Cutie liked what I did and to please her further I lowered her back down so her back was against the bed and ground my body against hers; the action drawing out sounds of pleasure from both of us.

"Still too many clothes," I muttered into Cutie's shoulder, releasing my hands from her hips momentarily as I gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off so quickly that I heard it rip. This made the vampire (I shuddered at the thought of what I had done to her) beneath me giggle as a coy smile spread across her slightly swollen lips.

"Someone's in a hurry," she teased and to that I simply growled, capturing her lips once again in a hungry kiss. I didn't even bother to reply with our usual banter, instead ridding myself from the rest of my clothes and taking my time loving Kory because it was probably the last time I'd ever feel her love again.

**oo-oo**_Kory's POV_**oo-oo**

I was on the brink of sleep when Xavier stiffened next to me, his sudden movement jarring me awake.

"What's wrong?" I began to ask before the door opened and I saw just what was wrong.

Slade; standing in the door way in a way that was rather creepy as he just stared at us. "Do you mind?" Xavier hissed, such distaste in his voice that it almost took me by surprise to hear him sound so angry.

"You're needed now, both of you. Get dressed Xavier, but Ms. Anders you can feel free to stay as you are," and with his eyes rolling over my silhouetted figure once more, Slade left; not even bothering to close the door behind him. Xavier let out a low growl as he stood and went over to the door, closing it calmly although I was sure that he would slam it.

"Get dressed," was all he said to me before heading into the connected bathroom. I sat on the bed for a moment more, wondering just what the hell was going on before finally doing as Xavier told me and getting dressed. Not five minutes later, the door was opened again and this time Barbara came in looking royally pissed as she shot a disgusted look in my direction.

"Where's Xavier?" she asked, not bothering to hold back the snotty tone in her words.

"What do you want Barbara?" Xavier asked as he came back out of the bathroom, fully clothed now and hair combed. Self consciously I ran my fingers through the tangles in the ends of my hair, wishing now that I had thought to brush my hair or at least had a hair tie.

"Slade's called a meeting in the main room and you two are late." Barbara smirked at this and then turned on her heels and was gone from sight. There was a sigh behind me and I turned to see Xavier now looking more tired than I'd ever seen him; seeming to have aged within the few seconds Barbara was here.

"Come on," he mumbled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the room. Moving so quickly that I couldn't even recognize where we were going, Xavier pulled me through the large house and towards I guess this 'main room'. Upon arriving, everyone else already seated in there looked away from Slade who was standing up front. This movement was only for a few seconds before their heads turned back to Slade who had stopped moving and was now staring. A chill ran down my spine upon feeling as if I were being undressed with his eyes and this never before known side of Slade scared me; my instincts making me back behind Xavier as I gripped his forearm.

"As I was saying," Slade turned back towards the rest of the group as he started talking again, "we need to act quickly because Bruce is planning something and I'm sure that it includes Terra. When he does turn her, Bruce is going to try and turn her against us and most likely attempt to kill all of us."

I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of having to watch the two clans battle it out once again especially since this time I would be able to see all of their movements. Just the thought of it made me feel nauseas as I leaned against Xavier for strength that I suddenly felt was stolen from me.

"So what are we going to do?" It was Kitten that spoke up and the room fell silent as a smile spread across Slade's lips, the sight making a chill run down my spine as I felt Xavier grip my hand tighter.

"Kill them and turn Terra before they do."

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

So I'm like fully expecting either to get like no reviews for this chapter or a bunch of angry people because it took me forever to update. I deserve either, or very possibly, both of those options so don't hold back from telling me what you really think. I already have the next chapter in mind and I'm going to start on it ASAP so that hopefully I can have it posted either this weekend or next weekend since it's testing this week.

I know this chapter isn't exciting or anything like that, but I just wanted to get it posted instead of making you wait even longer for a longer chapter. The end of the story is near, maybe like 5 chapters left though I'm sure a couple of updates ago I said that too. It'll probably less than 5, three at the least. We'll just find out when I finally get to the end. Good news is though that I have like everything for these last chapters planned out which means that they'll be easier to write and updates will come faster and this story will be over sooner.

I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

_Kattie _


End file.
